


487 Traducción

by Yoidosmas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Police, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Invasion of Privacy, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partnership, Police Officer Derek Hale, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, Semi-Public Sex, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Stalking, Violence, but nothing too graphic, death of original minor characters, derek and parrish have a bit of a bff thing going on, derek and stiles don't like each other at first, hiv scare, on the job, scott and stiles are best friends
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoidosmas/pseuds/Yoidosmas
Summary: Este fic le pertenece a FINDUILAS, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo.Mil gracias Finduilas!"Thank you very much Finduilas for your amazing work!! I hope you think that I did a good work too with this translation"Si os animáis con el Inglés, Finduilas tiene muchos mas fic Sterek  y Mcdanno maravillosos.Para todas aquellas personas a las que amen el Sterek y no sepan inglés, es para vosotros. Pero por favor, respetad el trabajo del autor y no plagieis.Espero que lo disfruteis tanto como yo y le sumeis kudos a su trabajo!!______________________________Dos años después de graduarse de la Academia de Policía, Stiles decide trasladarse al Departamento de Policía de Beacon Hills en donde su padre es Jefe. Pero cuando le asignan un compañero nuevo, Stiles no está tan seguro de que el traslado haya sido una buena idea.Derek "Oficial Gato Gruñón" Hale no es exactamente su primera opción como compañero. Aunque tampoco Stiles es realmente la primera opción para Derek.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Resistencia Sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Resistencia+Sterek).
  * A translation of [487](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704344) by [Finduilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas). 



 

 

**487**  

* * *

 

 

Dos años después de graduarse de la Academia de Policía, Stiles decide trasladarse al Departamento de Policía de Beacon Hills en donde su padre es Jefe. Pero cuando le asignan un compañero nuevo, Stiles no está tan seguro de que el traslado haya sido una buena idea.

Derek "Oficial Gato Gruñón" Hale no es exactamente su primera opción como compañero. Aunque tampoco Stiles es realmente la primera opción para Derek.

**_Prólogo_ **

-Pero ¿Pa-pá?- Dijo Stiles, sabe que está gimoteando como un niño, pero es que esto es importante, ¿vale?

\- La decisión está tomada Stiles- Dijo John mientras cerraba la puesta de su oficina, para mantener alejados oídos ajenos. -Y ya de paso podrías empezar a llamarme Jefe cuando estemos en la comisaria-

-¿Jefe Papá?- Le dijo Stiles con una sonrisa, antes de recordar que justo en ese momento que estaba enfadado con su padre, por lo que le volvió a mirar con mala cara.

John tan solo sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza, divertido.

-No, en serio, Papá- Stiles le dijo, mientras se sentaba frente a él en su despacho.

\- Qué hay con lo de qué Scott y yo fuéramos transferidos aquí, ¿Por qué no podemos ser compañeros? ¡Hacemos un buen equipo!

-Porque aun no tenéis experiencia y no me gusta la idea de emparejaros a los dos.- Dijo John frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Salimos de la Academia hace por lo menos dos años ya!- Dijo vehemente Stiles, porque ¡maldita sea! , él ya no era ningún novato.

\- Eso no es nada comparado con los otros oficiales de ahí fuera- Dijo John.

-Escucha, tú quisiste ser transferido al Departamento de Policía en donde yo estoy al mando, entonces vas a tener que ir acostumbrándote a acatar mis órdenes. Eras el que aseguraba que eso no iba a ser ningún problema.-

-¡Y no lo va a ser!- Dijo Stiles con firmeza.

John arqueó la ceja de manera interrogante.

-¡Excepto por esto!- Intentó de nuevo Stiles, mirando fijamente a su padre.

\- ¡Scott y yo sabemos qué es lo que hay que hacer!-

\- Tampoco erais compañeros en Westville.- Argumentó John.

-¡Y Westville fue de lo más aburrido!- Le contó Stiles.

\- Venga, era la versión de un pueblo llamado Nunca-Jamás-Pasa-Nada-Ville. Es por esto que volví a Beacon Hills.-

\- Y es por esto por lo qué tu vas a ser el compañero de un oficial experimentado- Dijo John.

-Los dos, tú y Scott.-

Stiles suspiró, dejándose caer en la silla.

\- Vas a tener que confiar en mí en esto, hijo.-Le dijo John, mirando a Stiles comprensivo.

-Solo quiero estar seguro de que todo el mundo vuelve a casa de una pieza al final del día. En especial mi propio hijo.-

\- Papá...- Stiles poniendo los ojos en blanco, porque ¿en serio? ¿Su padre no confiaba en que pudiera hacer su trabajo?

-¿Recuerdas como te ponías de niño cuando llegaba un poco tarde del trabajo?- Le dijo John con voz más calmada.

\- Siempre te preocupabas porque algo me hubiera sucedido.-

Stiles apretó los labios, recordando los momentos en que temía que su padre no fuera a volver a casa.

-Si.- Stiles dijo, rindiéndose.

-Se que no era porque dudases de mis habilidades-Le dijo John, mirando fijamente a su hijo.

\- Igual que yo no dudo de las tuyas.-

-Vale.- dijo Stiles, aclarándose la garganta ligeramente. Asintió, resignado a su destino. -Vale entonces.- Mostrándose de acuerdo mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- ¿Entonces con quien formare pareja?

-Hale- Dijo John, mientras un atisbo de sonrisa se asomaba a su cara.

-¿Cora?- Preguntó Stiles confundido. -Pero ella es Detective-

John negó con la cabeza.

-Derek.- Le dijo, dirigiéndose hacia su silla.

-¿El Agente Gato Gruñón?- dijo en voz alta Stiles, tan estupefacto que no vio el principio de risa que su padre intentó esconder.

-Aquí le conocemos como Agente Hale- Le dijo John, tratando de no sonreír. -Pero si.-

-Oh Padre, ¿Por qué me odias tantísimo?- Preguntó Stiles dramáticamente, mientras escondía la cara tras sus manos.

-Hale es uno de los más brillantes y mejores agentes, Stiles.- Le dijo John totalmente serio.

-Podrías beneficiarte enormemente aprendiendo de él.-

-¡Pero es que él odia literalmente a todo el mundo!- Dijo Stiles, sintiendo el enfado aposentarse en su estómago.

-No es cierto.- John dijo, desaprobando la actitud de Stiles.

-Seguro que actúa como si lo hiciera- Soltó Stiles gruñón. -Además, pensaba que trabajaba con Parrish. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso Parrish se canso de él?-

-Sabes que Parrish sufrió una lesión en la rodilla no hace mucho.- Le explicó John.- No se sentía capacitado para trabajar más en las calles y pidió que se le asignara estar en la central. No tuvo nada que ver con Derek.-

-Oh, cierto...- Dijo Stiles mientras recordaba a John contándole algo acerca de un bate de beisbol que golpeó la rodilla de Parrish tiempo atrás.

-Estarás bien Stiles.- Le dijo John, saliendo de detrás de su mesa de despacho, dándole a entender que debían volver al trabajo.

Stiles se levantó también, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Entonces ¿Con quién has puesto a Scott?- preguntó, ya con una mano en la puerta.

-Allison Argent.- Dijo John.

-¿Qué?- Alzó la voz Stiles.

-Venga hombre, ¡ella es tan súper impresionante! -Por un segundo hizo una mueca, pero antes de abrir la boca, su padre le cortó.

-¡No, no puedes intercambiar compañero con Scott!- Le prohibió John.

-¡Pero papá!- Imploró Stiles.

\- Adiós hijo- Insistió John, sacando a Stiles de la puerta.

-Vale, vale. Entonces probablemente deberías empezar a llamarme Agente Stilisnki.- Dijo Stiles, mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Su padre solo sonrió mientras le cerraba la puerta.

 

 

  
**CAPÍTULO 1**

Stiles llegó treinta minutos antes en su primer día de servicio en Beacon Hills, manteniéndose pegado al lado de Scott.

Pilló a Derek echándole un vistazo desde la entrada, mientras hablaba con el Agente Parrish y parecía que... ¿sonreía?¿Derek podía sonreír?

Todo lo que él le había visto hacer durante sus visitas a la comisaría de policía era fruncir el ceño y gruñir, pero no hablar con la gente. Aun así Parrish estaba recibiendo una sonrisa suya en ese momento, incluso... dejó salir una carcajada en respuesta a algo que Derek había dicho, pero que Stiles no puedo oir.

-¿Puede ser gracioso?- Susurró Stiles a Scott, sintiendo que todo lo que parecía saber de Derek era mentira.

-Ey, ¿tal vez no sea tan malo?- Dijo Scott, como siempre optimista.

-Que fácil para ti decirlo.- Suspiró Stiles, mirando de nuevo a Scott.

-Tú tienes a la poli tía dura como compañera, y encima de todo ella es ¡súper amigable y guapa!

\- Bueno...- Dijo Scott, sonriendo por un segundo, antes de señalar con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Stiles, donde Stiles sabía que Derek y Parrish seguían hablando.

-Seguro que no vas a decirme que Derek no está de buen ver.-

-Es-eso...- Stiles balbuceó, cogiendo a Scott por el brazo, creando mayor distancia entre él y Derek asegurándose de que no pillaba nada de esa conversación.

-¡Eso está totalmente fuera de lugar!-

-Lo sabia.- Scott riéndose, presumido. Quizás Stiles se alegrara de no formar pareja con el traidor de su mejor amigo después de todo.

Cuando Stiles justo le permitía acercarse de nuevo, Allison (Stiles reconocía a la mayoría de los Agentes de la comisaria por las veces que había estado ahí visitando a su padre) apareció y dijo:

\- ¡Hola! ¿Eres Scott, verdad?-

-Sip, ¡ese soy yo!- Dijo Scott, alzando su mano para estrecharla con Allison.

-¡Hola Stiles! ¿Sucumbiendo al encanto de Beacon Hills después de todo? – Le sonrió ella, estrechando también su mano.

\- Solo era cuestión de tiempo.- Le dijo Stiles.

\- Así qué Scott, he oído que tu y yo vamos a trabajar mucho juntos a partir de ahora.- Dijo Allison, volviéndose hacia su nuevo compañero.

-Ese es el plan.- Dijo Scott, y Stiles pensó que si abría más la boca al sonreír se iba a romper algo.

-¡Es el afortunado!- Dijo Stiles, codeándole a Scott en las costillas.

-¿Y tú no?- Preguntó Allison a Stiles.

-Más bien estoy siendo el castigado- Le guiñó Stiles, y ahí vio un atisbo de sonrisa en su cara antes de que mirase hacia arriba dejando asomar una pequeña risa. Fue cuando Stiles escuchó una garganta aclararse tras él, y el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él mientras se giraba... para encontrarse a Derek.

-Castigado ¿hum?- Dijo Derek, para nada impresionado.

-Derek, Hola- Se tambaleó Stiles como un completo idiota.-Yo solo estaba...-

Derek ni siquiera le miró enfadado, solo le miró... como si ya estuviera arto y cansado de Stiles y su turno ni siquiera había comenzado aún.

-Los informes serán en quince minutos- Dijo Derek, pasando por alto el desliz de Stiles.

-No llegues tarde o nos tocaran los servicios de mierda.-

Y Stiles no iba a mentir, en ese momento deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.

Derek simplemente paso por su lado, saludando a Allison amistosamente con la cabeza, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

-Solo tú, Stiles- Scott murmuró, y Stiles pretendió no ver el inicio de sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Puedo volverme ya Westville?- Se quejó Stiles, dejando caer la barbilla en su pecho.

\- Lo conocido no es siempre lo mejor, colega- Dijo Scott, palmeándole en el hombro. -Venga, todo se arreglará.-

-Derek se tomas las cosas en serio.- Le dijo Allison, amistosa. –Pero es un buen tío, un gran poli. No te preocupes demasiado por esto.-

Stiles asintió, no muy convencido.

-Id a por vuestras cartucheras.- Allison señaló hacia la cintura de Stiles y Scott. -Derek no se equivoca con lo de los informes.-

-Vale.- Dijo Scott, llevando a Stiles en dirección a las escaleras hacia la armería.

-Bien, esa fue una introducción horrible.- Stiles suspiró mientras se apretaba el cinturón a la cadera, revisando las posición de cada herramienta.

-Al menos no le llamaste Agente Gato Gruñón.- Scott riéndose con disimulo, jugando con la combinación de su taquilla.

\- Ni siquiera... - Se lamentó Stiles, poniendo el seguro a su arma tras revisarla antes de ponerse con los informes.

\- Dale al menos una oportunidad al tío, Stiles- Le cortó Scott, revisando también su arma.

-Ya...- Se quejo Stiles sin comprometerse, deslizando su arma en la funda y cerrando su taquilla.

La sala de informes estaba llena cuando Stiles y Scott llegaron. Allison llamó enseguida a Scott, habiéndole guardado una silla a su lado. Scott miró a Stiles sonriéndole nervioso después de dirigirse al asiento junto a su nueva compañera.

Cuando Stiles miró por la sala, sus ojos recayeron en el asiento vacío junto a Derek, pero la atención de Derek estaba puesta en su radio mientras se ajustaba el chaleco antibalas, poniéndose el auricular en su oído.

Stiles estaba contemplando si debía o no ir hacia él cuando fue apartado por Jackson al pasar, quien ni siquiera dijo hola (o perdón por empujarte) ignorando a Stiles mientras tomaba asiento al principio de la sala. Estaba claro que Jackson no había cambiado, siendo el mismo niñato gilipollas que había sido en el instituto.

Al final Stiles volvió a mirar a Derek, quien le estaba mirando a su vez (inexpresivo) señalándole con la cabeza al asiento vacío a su lado. Stiles se apresuró, intentando sonreír amigablemente mientras tomando asiento.

-Hola.- Dijo Stiles, de alguna manera inseguro.-Esto... Soy Stiles-

-Derek.- Dijo Derek, cortándole y volviendo a sus asuntos.

-Toma notas durante el informe del Jefe Stilinski. Direcciones importantes, matriculas que buscar, áreas de alto riego. Si hay algo que no pillas, los puntos importantes están también siempre en el ordenador, así que no interrumpas el informe para pedir que repitan algo.-

Stiles asintió. No es como si no supiera ya esas cosas, pero encontró que probablemente lo mejor era ser indulgente con Derek en ese momento, debido a la mala introducción de antes.

-Si él nos da una mierda de misión, no discutas.- Derek continuó, mirando de reojo a Stiles.- No necesitamos que todos piensen que estamos recibiendo un trato especial por ser tu padre.-

\- Ey, espera un segundo.- Dijo Stiles, sacudiendo la cabeza, porque eso era algo que él no podía dejar pasar.- Mi padre es un tipo justo. Me tratará de igual manera que a cualquiera.-

-Bien entonces.- Dijo Derek, viéndose de todo menos convencido.

-¿Así qué eso es lo que piensas de mi? ¿Qué solo estoy aquí por ser el hijo del Jefe?- Stiles susurró, no queriendo hacer una escena en su primer día. 

-Puedo hacer mi trabajo.-

-Supongo que pronto lo veremos.- Dijo Derek, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿En serio? ¡Pero qué morro el de este tío!

Stiles estaba a punto de abrir de nuevo la boca cuando su padre entró con un puñado de papeles en la mano, tomando su lugar en el frente de la sala. 

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación, salvo por el roce de algunos papeles y el ruido de sillas.

-Buenos a días a todos.- Dijo El Jefe Stilinski, saludado en respuesta por una sinfonía de silenciosos "Buenos días", antes de comenzar a dar la información diaria que necesitan saber antes de salir a las calles. Un resumen de los recientes sucesos en su zona, atenciones especiales para el día siguiente, cosas que debían ser localizadas y "La puesta en libertad de Matt Daehler esa semana". Cuando el Jefe dijo esto último los murmullos empezaron de nuevo.

-¿Ya?- Dijo alguien en voz alto, quejándose claramente.

-Nosotros los apresamos, pero no somos los que decidimos por cuánto tiempo.-

-Ese tío se merece que lo entierren.- Murmuró Jackson, lo suficientemente alto para que la sala entera lo oyera.

\- Daehler es el que atacó a Allison y a Parrish ¿verdad?- Le susurró Stiles a Derek.- ¿El que acosaba a Allison?-

-Derek asintió, manteniendo una postura rígida.

-Este es el tipo de conversación que intentamos evitar, ¡Whittemore!- Dijo en voz alta el Jefe, y Jackson gruñó mientras se hundía un poco más en su asiento.- Quizás está usted demasiado familiarizado con Harris de Asuntos Internos.

Stiles no puedo evitar resoplar, y cuando miró a su alrededor incluso pudo ver a Derek intentando esconder una sonrisa.

-De todas formas...- Continuó el Jefe. - Daehler está en libertad condicional. Tiene toque de queda que nosotros podemos revisar. Si le ven incumplirlo no duden en detenerlo. Tampoco le está permitido acercarse a mas de 500 metros de la Agente Argent.-

En ese momento todas las miradas se fijaron en Allison, aunque ella mantuvo la vista fija en el Jefe, asintiendo a lo que él estaba diciendo.

-Que todo el mundo se informe sobre sus condiciones, - Continuó. –para que en el segundo en el que él de un paso en falso podamos cogerlo ¿Está claro?-

La sala se llenó de un zumbido de asentimientos.

-¡Muy bien! -El Jefe Stilinski dio una palmada. –Entonces solo una última cosa por decir. Como ya habréis podido ver, hoy debemos dar la bienvenida a dos nuevos miembros a nuestro departamento, El Agente McCall y el Agente Stilinski, ambos transferidos desde la comisaria de Westville.-

Todas las miradas ahora se centraban en Scott y Stiles, saludando este último con la mano algo avergonzado.

-Ya conocéis al Agente Stilinski, pues no es coincidencia que compartamos apellido,- Dijo el padre de Stiles, mientras este podía sentir la mirada de Derek quemándole.

-Y el Agente McCall tampoco es un completo extraño aquí, teniendo en cuenta que ambos son de Beacon Hills. Así que espero le deis una cálida bienvenida. El Agente McCall formará pareja con la Agente Argent, en vista de que el Agente Lahey ha sido ascendido a Detective-

Comenzaros a oírse las felicitaciones a Isaac, quien estaba sentado tras Érica, sonrojándose en ese momento.

-¡Enhorabuena, Detective Lahey!- Continuó el Jefe.

–Y el Agente Stilinski tendrá el honor de trabajar con el Agente Hale, ya que el Agente Parrish se unió a la unidad central-

¿Honor? Pensó Stiles, para nada seguro de eso, pero sonrió y asintió igualmente a todos.

Y dicho eso, su padre recogió los informes mientras los equipos fueron abandonando paulatinamente la sala.

Al levantarse se encontró con una cara amistosa y una mano extendida frente a él.

-¡Supongo que ahora ya no seré más la novata! ¡Kira Yukimura!- Dijo Kira, estrechando su mano. Él recordó entonces a Kira uniéndose al Departamento de Policía de Beacon Hills un año atrás.

-Parece que Scott y yo tomamos ese título.- Dijo Stiles, introduciéndose a sí mismo.

-No voy a lamentarme de eso- Dijo Kira sonriendo, estrechando la mano de Scott también.  

-Bienvenidos a la familia, chicos.- Entonces se giró hacia Stiles. –Bueno, supongo que tú ya perteneces a ella.-

-Eh, si. -Stiles asintió. Entonces Jackson gritó el nombre de Kira desde la puerta en donde estaba esperando.

\- ¡Ya voy!- Le gritó en respuesta, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Guau, te toco la lotería con tu compañero.- Le dijo Stiles, mordiéndose la lengua para no preguntarle si podrían poner a Derek y a Jackson juntos.

\- Sin embargo, aquí Kira puede manejarlo.- Dijo Allison, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Kira. –Nunca vi a nadie poner a Jackson en su sitio tan rápido en su primer turno con él.

-Lo necesitaba.- Dijo Kira, dulcemente, pero con un brillo travieso en su mirada. Definitivamente a Stiles le iba a caer bien.

-¿Listo para salir?- Le preguntó Allison a Scott, mientras Kira se despedía en busca de su compañero.

-Sip.- Le dijo sonriendo Scott, palmeando el hombro de Stiles deseándole buena suerte.

\- ¿Derek?- Allison le llamó y Derek se les unió , dejando de espiarles como había estaba haciendo. – ¿Nos hacemos de apoyo el uno al otro cuando lo necesitemos? ¿Hasta que nuestros compañeros se acostumbren un poco?

-Me parece bien.- Asintió Derek.

-Vale.- Dijo Allison y luego se alejó caminando con Scott. –No es que no confíe en ti, por supuesto. Pero no conocemos la manera de trabajar del otro aun.

-No, no. Lo entiendo perfectamente...- Scott comenzó a decir, y Stiles ya no les podía oír, así que se giró hacia Derek, mirándole expectante.

-No confío en ti aun.- Le dijo Derek simplemente, después de eso se colocó la mochila que llevaba al hombro dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- Vamos, es hora de ponernos en marcha.-

\- Genial...- Murmuró Stiles, pero le siguió igualmente.

***

Derek dejó la bolsa en el maletero, manteniéndolo abierto apara que Stiles hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Llevas bolígrafo y bloc de notas para los avisos por radio?- le preguntó cerrando de golpe el maletero.

-Sip.- Asintió Stiles.

-Bien...- Dijo Derek, y entonces empezó a inspeccionar el chaleco antibalas de Stiles, apretando los cierres de velcro, revisando que estuvieran puestos decentemente.

 

-Aprecio tu preocupación, pero llevo poniéndome el chaleco hace casi dos años.- Le dijo Stiles, intentando no mostrar enfado en su voz tanto como pudo.

\- No quisiera tener que ver como recibes una bala en el pecho porque no te pusiste el chaleco correctamente.- Le dijo Derek, aunque apartó las manos, dándole a Stiles un poco de espacio.

Stiles suspiró un momento, luego levantó los brazos y dio un paso acercándose a Derek, dándole su permiso para continuar con la inspección. Derek asintió, casi agradecido y presionó el velcro una vez más.

\- ¿Está demasiado apretado? ¿Puedes respirar bien?- Le preguntó Derek.

-Inspiraciones profundas y todo- Dijo Stiles, inhalando profundamente para que Derek lo viera.

-Vale.- Dijo Derek, palmeando el pecho de Stiles un par de veces indicándole que había terminado. Stiles no podía sentir la mano a través del chaleco pero apreciaba el gesto.

\- Vale.- Dijo Stiles, sonriendo ligeramente, rindiéndose a las reglas de Derek, al menos en su primer día. –Venga, Acabemos con esto. ¿Algo más que quieras revisar antes de que nos vayamos? ¿Algo que quieras saber? Revisé mi arma antes de enfundarla, por cierto. Mi padre me enseñó él mismo a hacerlo.-

Por un segundo pensó que Derek se iba a enfadar, dándole caña por su actitud, pero un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras parecía tomarse lo que Stiles había dicho como una tregua.

\- Un tío me pone una pistola en la cabeza...- Le soltó Derek, con la vista fija en Stiles. -¿Le disparas?-

-Si.- Dijo con determinación Stiles.

Derek le miró, entrecerrando los ojos y allí vio el sentimiento de miedo llenando a Stiles, pensando que había jodido algo, pensando que quizás había malinterpretado la pregunta , pero entonces Derek asintió, mas a sí mismo que a Stiles y le dijo. –Entonces puedo llevarte.- y se dirigió hacia el asiento del conductor.

Stiles cerró los ojos por un segundo, dejando ir una bocanada de aire antes de unirse a Derek en el coche.

La cosa estuvo calmada durante la primera hora y media o así. No hablaron mucho. Derek iba concentrado en la carretera y sus alrededores. Stiles intentó pensar en algo de que poder conversar, una charla amistosa entre los dos, pero no estaba muy seguro de que Derek la apreciara. Así que permaneció callado, mirando por la ventana pasar las calles, asegurándose de no pasar por alto nada.

Fue entonces cuando una señora que salió de la panadería les hizo detenerse. Comenzó a quejarse sobre el estado del pavimento que había frente a su establecimiento, hasta que reconoció a Stiles (todo el mundo conocía a Stiles en Beacon Hills) y empezó a desvariar acerca de lo orgulloso que estaba su padre de que se hubiese unido al cuerpo. Stiles se rió y empezó a charlar (su padre siempre decía que era parte del trabajo).

Derek simplemente estaba allí parado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con su cara de estoicismo mientras la señora Bueller seguía y seguía hablando del Jefe.

-Por qué no te llevas unas pastas para tu padre, ¿eh?- Le dijo la señora Bueller emocionada cuando ya casi estaba volviendo a la tienda, seguramente para coger las antes mencionadas divinidades.

\- ¡OH, no! Señora, de verdad que no puedo. - Le dijo en voz alta Stiles, sintiéndose extraño sobre lo de recibir regalos mientras estaba de uniforme, sin importar lo bien intencionada que pudiera ser la señora Bueller. Además, no es como si no se imaginara como podría reaccionar Derek.-

-Pero a él le encantan.- Les dijo la señora, sonriéndole mientras asentía a Stiles, dándoles una mirada de simpatía.

-¡Debería vigilar que come!- le dijo Stiles, con una sonrisa amistosa en la cara. –Ya sabe, su colesterol, señora Bueller.-

\- Oh, está bien.- Le dijo la señora Bueller, mordiéndose los labios al sonreír.- ¿Y qué hay de vosotros?-

-Tendremos que declinar su oferta para otro momento señora.- Dijo Derek, deslumbrándola brevemente con una sonrisa que tomó a Stiles por sorpresa.- Y quizás entonces podríamos pasar la información acerca de renovar parte del pavimento, ¿le parece bien?-

\- Eso será de gran ayuda.- Le agradeció la señora Bueller, frotándose las manos mientas les miraba como si fueran sus héroes personales. Y todo por un arreglo en el pavimento.

\- De nada.-Dijo Derek, asintiendo formalmente. Stiles podría jurar que nunca nadie había visto a Derek tan amigable.

-¡No os penséis que me olvidaré de las pastas, chicos!- Les grito la señora Bueller al volver a su panadería, dejando a Stiles y Derek que continuaran con su patrulla.

-Bueno...- Dijo Stiles mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.- Pensaba que no tenias.-

-¿Qué?- Le preguntó Derek, poniendo el coche en marcha de nuevo.

\- La sonrisa, el dar coba a las señoras panaderas.- Le sonrió Stiles y Derek puso los ojos en blanco.

-No les doy coba. Se llama ser educado, Stilinski.- Dijo Derek. –Es parte del trabajo.-

-Cierto.- Asintió Stiles tan firmemente que parecía que se burlaba de Derek.

Sin embargo Derek se mantuvo estoico como siempre.

-Aunque honestamente...- Dijo Stiles tras unos minutos de silencio. – Las pastas de la señora Bueller están condenadamente buenas, ¿a que si?-

Derek apretó la mandíbula.

-Estuve tan tentando de aceptar la oferta.- Stiles presionó un poco más, sonriendo a su nuevo compañero.- Sigo diciendo que mi padre no debería comerlas, pero yo mismo soy incapaz de alejarme de ellas. Soy como una aspiradora con las danesas.-

Derek murmuró algo antes de mirar a Stiles por segunda vez, contemplando su cara.

\- Prefiero mejor los croissants.- Dijo y Stiles no pudo evitar sonreírle.

Pasito a pasito, pensó Stiles.

 


	2. Capítulo 2

 

**Capítulo 2**

 

Los primeros días trabajando con Derek fueron... sin apenas incidentes.  
Tienen misiones rutinarias, nada especial. Y aunque Derek no estaba siendo precisamente abierto, (tampoco tenía claro de si Derek era capaz de abrirse del todo con alguien) Stiles cree haber detectado que su ceño estaba menos fruncido.

Stiles pensó que trayéndole unos croissants de la panadería de la señora Bueller el segundo día probablemente fuese una buena idea.  
No había persona en el mundo a la que Stiles no fuera capaz de ablandar y maldita sea Derek no iba a ser la excepción.  
Y maldita sea si Stiles no poseía el encanto de los Stilinski.

A veces, cuando acababan su turno, Derek se acercaba al despacho de la Central para pasar un rato con Parrish.  
Stiles no podia evitar preguntarse qué le contaba Derek a Parrish cuando esté le preguntaba acerca de cómo le iba con su nuevo compañero.  
Intenta convencerse a sí mismo de que le trae sin cuidado lo que Derek piense de él. Stiles sabe lo que vale, sabe que él es trabajador y que aprende rápido. Aún así no puede evitar sentir la necesidad de tener la aprobación de Derek.  
Necesidad que intenta reprimir.  
Y aunque a su padre, que hace de padre preocupado en casa pero en el el trabajo intenta no ser papa-jefe-cuidando-a-su-bebe, también se le nota el gran respeto que siente por Derek en cada conversación que los dos tienen sobre él.

Scott y Allison definitivamente han encajado bien como compañeros, cosa que Stiles agradece, ya que fue mayormente su idea la de ser trasladados a la Comisaría de Beacon Hills. Scott probablemente no lo habría hecho de no ser por Stiles.

Derek y Allison, por el momento, mantienen el acuerdo de apoyarse mientras sea posible. Y la verdad es que a Stiles no le molesta, ya que eso significa que puede ver a Scott con más frecuencia. Como ahora, en que Scott y Allison habían recibido el aviso de un robo a una tienda, la idea de Derek de acudir también al aviso no parece ser tan mala.

\- "214 en la escena," - Stiles responde a través de la radio mientras entran en el pequeño comercio de ropa.  
En seguida que entran escuchan el jaleo en la parte posterior.  
La voz de Scott procedente de la trastienda.  
-"Señor, voy a tener que pedirle que se calme."-  
Derek acelera el paso, dirigiendose por la parte posterior con Stiles justo tras él, entrando por la trastienda que resulta ser un pequeño almacén. Allison está con las esposas en una mano, mientras mantiene  la otra alzada impidiendo que el ladrón huya de ella. Scott está junto a ella, entre el ladrón y el qué Stiles asume debe ser el gerente o dueño del comercio.  
El chico - el ladrón - estaba agotado, caminando nervioso entre el reducido espacio que había entre la pared, un montón de cajas, y Allison y Scott. Mirando asustado de uno a otro,  respirando alterado.  
\- "¡No tienen derecho a hacer esto!"- Les dice, mientras perlas de sudor le poblan la frente,  
Stiles cree que podría estar bajo la influencia de alguna sustancia .  
-"Lo tenemos, señor,"- Le dice Allison con firmeza, pero sin elevar la voz.  
-"Le cogieron intentando sacar de la tienda artículos por los que no había pagado.Vamos a tener que requisarselos y voy a tener que ponerle estas esposas. Vendrá con nosotros y acabaremos con esto."-

-"No, yo no..." - Comenzó a decir el hombre, para a continuación tratar de salir de la habitación, empujando con el hombro a Allison y a Scott, quienes de inmediato le agarraron cada uno por un brazo.

-"¡Dejadme ir! " - Les gritó el hombre, tratando de escapar.  
Entonces Derek se puso junto a Scott, y con un fluido movimiento giró al chico, presionandole contra la pared.

-"Se acabó el negocio." - Le dice Derek. Allison le pone la esposas inmovilizandolo.

-"214, aquí central."- La voz de Parrish suena por la radio mientras el ladrón se queja indignado por estar siendo arrestado, a la vez que Scott le registra los bolsillos.

\- "Aquí 214 "- Contesta Stiles.

-"¿Estáis libres, 214?"- pregunta Parrish. Stiles mira a Derek interrogante, y este a su vez mira a Allison quien tiene agarrado al sospechoso del brazo.

-"Sí, marchaos. "- Allison asiente con la cabeza. -"Lo tenemos controlado. Sólo hay que meterlo en el coche y llevarlo para que lo fichen."

-"Adelante, central"- Responde Derek, agradeciendo con la cabeza a Allison y dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la tienda.  
Stiles le da a Scott una palmadita en el hombro, antes de seguir a Derek.

-"Derek, ¿podéis acercaros al 563 de Elm Drive? La señora Campbell, 83 años de edad, vive sola,"- Parrish lee en la pantalla. - "Su sobrino vive en Utah, pero está preocupado porque no ha sido capaz de contactar con ella en varios días. Dice que no es habitual en ella no contestar el teléfono. Y que no hay familiares que vivan cerca para comprobar que esté bien."-

-"Oído, vamos de camino,"- Dice Derek entrando en el coche. Stiles toma su lugar en el asiento del pasajero con un mal presentimiento asentándose en su estómago. Derek se gira hacia él antes de arrancar el coche.

-"Sabes lo que puede ser esto, ¿no? "- Le pregunta Derek suavemente.  
Stiles asiente.

-"Una muerte."-

\- "O algo tan absurdo como que se marchó de viaje y se olvidó de decírselo a su sobrino, o que se quedó sin batería en el teléfono y no se dio cuenta, o que está en el hospital pero que no pudieron encontrar la información de su contacto de emergencias."- Dice Derek, pero luego asiente con la cabeza. -"Sin embargo, sí, hay una posibilidad de que ella esté muerta."- Stiles asiente con la cabeza de nuevo. Ni siquiera se le habian ocurrido esas otras posibilidades.

-"¿Has tenido alguna muerte antes?"- Pregunta Derek, y de la forma en que le está preguntando, Stiles sabe que sospecha la respuesta.

Stiles sacude la cabeza. - "No. No en el trabajo, no."- Derek asiente con la cabeza, comprendiendo.

\- "Es diferente,"- Le dice, y después gira la llave en el contacto arrancando. -"Estarás bien."-

Stiles se dice a sí mismo que lo estará.

Se dirigen hacia Elm drive, Stiles se muerde el labio inferior mientras oye a Allison avisar por la radio que van de camino a la comisaría con el sospechoso. También oyen a Jackson y Kira ser enviados a un pequeño accidente de coche, cuando alguien (no reconoce la voz de la radio) hace una broma acerca de que Jackson no vaya a causar otro accidente si es él el que conduce.  
Stiles va escuchando absorto, hasta que llegan a la casa y aparcan en la calle, no en la entrada. Stiles sabe que es por hay que dejar espacio para una ambulancia o un coche fúnebre si fuese necesario.

-"¿Varios días de correo acumulado?"- Le dice Stiles a Derek gesticulando hacia el buzón junto al camino de entrada. Cartas sin recoger. No es exactamente una buena señal.  
Derek murmura un 'humm' mientras asiente con la cabeza.

No hay respuesta cuando llaman al timbre, ni cuando tocan a las ventanas. La sala de estar parece vacía, al menos desde el ángulo en el que Stiles puede ver a través de la apertura de las cortinas.

\- "¿Así que ahora qué?"- pregunta Stiles, pensando. - "¿Un cerrajero? ¿Patada a la puerta?" -

-"Un cerrajero. " - Dice Derek. -"Si..."- Hay una pequeña ventana junto a la puerta de entrada, con un recipiente con flores en el alféizar. Derek mete la mano en la tierra un segundo, sintiendo que bajo las hojas, cubierta de suciedad, está la llave que saca triunfalmente.

Stiles no puede evitar gemir sacudiendo la cabeza. - "Eso es como pedirle a los ladrones que entren ..."-

-"Pero nos ahorra tiempo." - Dice Derek encogiendose de hombros, abriendo la puerta.  
La planta baja estaba vacía. Llaman en voz alta a la señora Campbell, sin obtener respuesta. Derek se detiene en seco a mitad de la escalera, girandose a mirar a Stiles que va justo detrás suyo.

-"¿Notas ese olor?"- Pregunta Derek.  
Stiles olfatea el aire, notando un ligero olor desagradable. Desconocido, no muy fuerte.  
La cara que pone Derek al mirarle dice lo suficiente. No tiene ninguna duda de que Derek reconoce el olor como el de la muerte.  
Su padre siempre le decia que era algo que no se podía comparar con otro olor, pero una vez que lo habías olido lo reconocias sin dudar.

-"Supongo, que después de todo, no se trataba de falta de batería en el teléfono. "- Dice Stiles con una medio sonrisa, y es que no puede evitar estar nervioso.

\- "Supongo que no."- Contesta Derek mientras sigue por pasillo de arriba. - "No es necesario apresurarse." - Le dice cuando aparece tras él.  
\- "Tómate tu tiempo, ¿vale?"-

Stiles asiente, pero se queda cerca de Derek de todos modos, con el corazón latiendole en la garganta.

Derek abre la puerta de la habitación.  
El olor se notaba mas allí. No de forma abrumadora, pero si innegable.

La anciana,  la señora Campbell, estaba tumbada en su cama. Con los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta.

Derek se aproxima a ella, mirando por la habitación, con cuidado de no tocar nada.  
Stiles, sin embargo ... se quedó mirando fijamente a la mujer.  
Desde luego no parecia estar dormida. Stiles podía ver que no lo estaba, aunque no notase el débil olor o viera las pequeñas manchas en la piel para confirmarlo. Simplemente... es extraño, el pensar que antes que él la viera, esta persona había tenido toda una vida, pero que Stiles sólo supo de ella cuando esta terminó.

\- "No parece haber nada sospechoso."- Dice Derek, y Stiles se da cuenta de que le está vigilando.  
Esto hace que se sienta como un tonto delante de él.  
Podría apostar que Derek nunca se comportó así con Parrish.

-"Probablemente murió mientras dormía, pero la doctora Martin tendrá que confirmarlo."-

-"Sí."- Stiles asiente, y finalmente comienza a mirar por la habitación.

\- "Vamos. "- Le dice Derek rodeando la cama de nuevo, palmeando el hombro de Stiles antes de dejar la habitación, presionando el micrófono de su radio.  
Da el aviso y pide que envien un médico para confirmar la muerte.

Stiles le echó otro vistazo a la señora Campbell, y tras eso sigue a Derek escaleras abajo.

-"Y ahora nos toca esperar."- Dice Derek, soltando una respiración profunda.

Stiles asiente y coge su bloc de notas, apuntando la hora exacta en la que Derek habia llamado pidiendo el médico, la descripción del lugar, la descripción del cuerpo...  
Sabe qué es lo que hay que hacer.

-"¿Ambos brazos bajo la colcha?"- Pregunta Stiles vacilante, sintiendo que es extraño no poder recordarlo, a pesar de haber estado mirándola fijamente hacía tan solo unos pocos minutos.

-"Sí."- Derek asiente y la radio suena de nuevo.

-"214, aqui central."-

\- "Adelante."

-"La doctora Martin va en camino. Aunque estará ahí en unos 45 minutos, cuando termine en el hospital."- Les informa la voz de Parrish.

Derek suspiró, tras confirmar por radio que había recibido la información.

-"Supongo que habrá que esperar un poco más."- Le dice Derek.  
Stiles asiente, coge aire mientras mira por la habitación.

Es gracioso cómo el sordo olor parece haberse quedado atascado en su nariz, aun cuando estaba seguro de que este no llegaba hasta la sala de estar. Quizás es porqué abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Quizás era simplemente su imaginación.

\- "Vuelvo en seguida,"- Le dice Derek, quien de repente sale por la puerta.

-"¿A donde...?"- Empieza a preguntar Stiles. Derek alza el dedo, como si quisiera decir "un minuto' desapareciendo delante de él. Fiel a su palabra volvió en menos de un minuto, sosteniendo una lata de coca-cola para un confuso Stiles.

-"Azúcar."- Le dice Derek, como si eso explicara todo.  
-" Bebe."-

-" ¿Yo... ?"- Pregunta Stiles, envolviendo con cuidado los dedos alrededor de la lata.  
-"Estoy bien."-

-"Lo se."- Responde Derek sin sonar condescendiente, sólo ... considerado.  
-"Solo bebetela."-

Stiles mira la lata en sus manos durante unos segundos, pensando en hacer la sería observación de que él es más duro que esto y que se encuentra perfectamente bien. Pero se da cuenta de que Derek debió haberse encontrado en su situación en algún momento, y que tal vez esto es lo que su compañero en aquel momento hizo por él. O tal vez sólo está improvisando. Pero de cualquier manera ... piensa que quizás esto sea parte de Derek abriéndose con él.  
Así que dice - "Gracias."- mientras abre la lata y comienza a beber de ella.  
No sabe si es la mera idea, o si es el azúcar lo que en realidad le ayuda, pero se siente un poco más estable al acabar la bebida.

-" Apuesto que cuidar al chico nuevo no estaba lo primero de tu lista de cosas que hacer, ¿verdad?"- Le pregunta Stiles, medio sonriendo a Derek.

-" Está bien, Stiles."- Le dice Derek, echándole una rápida mirada.

-"Lo que quiero decir es que no soy nuevo, exactamente."- Stiles aun así continúa. - "Sé cómo hacer este trabajo. Es sólo que algunas veces... bueno, siempre hay una primera vez, es inevitable. Y estoy intentando no hacerte enfadar ni nada.  
Lo que intento decir es, que yo quería trabajar con Scott. Sé que a él le gusta tener que pasar diez horas al día conmigo, y por eso se lo pedí a mi padre - "

Derek resopló, cortando la perorata de Stiles.

-"Pero no salió como quería ... "- Stiles dejó de hablar, porque sep, él como que acababa de decirle a Derek que no quería trabajar con él.

Derek sólo apretó la mandíbula, y joder, ahora se veía irritado. ¿Por qué Stiles siempre tenía que abrir su bocaza?

-"Vale, tiempo muerto."- Stiles pide. Porque curiosamente, él de verdad quiere seguir trabajando con Derek. Quien le está mirando con las cejas arqueadas.

-" Esto fue antes de que comenzaramos a trabajar juntos."- Dice Stiles firmemente.  
-"Lo de pedirle a mi padre trabajar con Scott. Fue antes. Lo que tiene sentido, ¿verdad? Es sólo ... sé que puedo aprender mucho de ti, de hecho lo hago. Y tal vez no seas la peor persona con la que trabajar, si pasamos por alto lo de gruñón y lo de... bueno, ya sabes, lo de estar encerrado en ti mismo."- Stiles gimió porque cuánto más se puede joder algo solo con palabras.

-" Gruñon ... "-Derek asintió con la cabeza, presionando los labios herméticamente.

-" Mi padre cree que eres el mejor, ¿vale?"- Le espetó Stiles, y ahí vio un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Derek.

-" Y sé que es por eso que me puso de compañero contigo. También se que no quería porque creía que parecería algun tipo de favoritismo conmigo o algo. Probablemente lo es, no lo sé..."- Stiles suspiró. Se perdió en su línea de pensamiento, excavando para sí mismo un agujero del tamaño de las cejas de Derek.  
Dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante. ¿Podía ir ese día a peor?

Derek se aclaró la garganta un segundo, encogiendose de hombros después.

-" Estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con Parrish, eso es todo."- Stiles se atreve a levantar la vista y mirarle.  
\- "Llevábamos tiempo, era familiar ... "Derek dejó de hablar, entonces le dirigió a Stiles una pequeña sonrisa.  
-" A él no le importaba cuando me encerraba en mi mismo."-

-"Yo ... "- Comenzó a decir Stiles, con una disculpa para Derek en la mirada.

-" Pero las cosas cambian."- Continuó Derek. - "Y el hecho de que Daehler dejara en mal estado la rodilla de Parrish no es culpa tuya y yo no debería tomarla contigo por eso."-

-"No lo haces" - Comienza Stiles.

-" Y estoy bien trabajando contigo, y sé que puedes hacer tu trabajo. Lo he podido comprobar."- Derek lo suelta, como si admitirlo fuera algo con lo que realmente no se sintiera cómodo.

Esto hace que una burbuja de orgullo se forme en el estómago de Stiles y no puede evitar sonreír. ¿Quizás no la haya liado tanto como pensaba?

-" Tampoco estoy totalmente seguro de ser la persona mas adecuada para enseñar nada a nadie. Y se lo dije al Jefe, pero ... "- Derek chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros en un gesto que venía a decir 'Es lo que hay'. -"Es obstinado."-

Stiles sonríe, y recibe a cambio una débil sonrisa de Derek.  
\- "Y... también cree realmente en ti."-

El sonrojo volvió a las mejillas de Derek mientras agitaba la cabeza intentando parecer indiferente, aclarandose torpemente la garganta.

-"¿Y sabes algo?"- Pregunta con cautela Stiles, esperando hasta que Derek lo mira de nuevo.  
\- "Él tenía razón. No eres tan malo en esto como crees."- Stiles sostiene la lata vacía de Coke, sacudiendola mostrandosela a Derek.

\- "Creía que no la necesitabas."- Le dice Derek, alzando la comisura de los labios. - - "Quiero decir, como has estado haciendo esto durante casi dos años ..."- No le sonó malicioso, de hecho, Stiles creyó que fue mas bien agradable que Derek hiciera broma. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

-"Sí, bueno ..."- le dice Stiles devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
\- "Supongo que siempre hay algo más de aprender, ¿no? "-

\- "Sí , creo que si,"- Le dice suavemente Derek.

Stiles olfatea, arrugando la nariz un segundo, y se queja.  
\- "¿Cuándo se me va a ir de la nariz esta maldita peste?"-

Derek suelta una risa, arrugando los ojos.  
\- "Te acostumbras a ella,"- Le dice.

\- "Me estremezco al pensarlo ..."- Stiles sacude la cabeza, riéndose.

Finalmente, la doctora Martin - Lydia - apareció  acompañada de su auxiliar Danny.  
Derek iba a presentarselos pero Lydia le saluda sonriendo con la mano.

-"Ya nos conocemos, oficial Hale."-

-"El Instituto de Beacon Hills"- le aclara Stiles. Danny le estrecha la mano.

Danny y Stiles también se conocen. Frecuentan los mismos bares de vez en cuando, pero Danny no hace ningún comentario al respecto.

-"Así qué, ¿qué es lo que tenemos?"-  Pregunta Lydia y Derek les muestra el camino a la habitación.

Se declara la muerte como natural. Dejando a Stiles y Derek con un montón de papeleo que hacer. Todo el proceso les ocupa la mayor parte de su turno, sin embargo cuando ellos se dirigen de vuelta a la central, Stiles no puede evitar mirar a Derek de vez en cuando.  
Hoy siente que vio una nueva faceta de Derek, una que no creia que vería. Y aunque estaba aún ajetreado con la emoción del día, Stiles piensa que esta faceta le gusta.

-"Has sobrevivido a otro turno conmigo." Bromea Derek mientras aparca el coche patrulla en el aparcamiento subterráneo, desprendiéndose de su chaleco antibalas en el segundo que bajó del coche.

-"Parece que se está convirtiendo en un hábito."- Dice Stiles sonriendo.

Justo cuando Derek pasa su credencial para abrir la puerta electrónica, Cora y Boyd entran en el garaje, vestidos de paisano y con bolsas en las manos.

-"¡Hey hermano mayor!"- Le llama Cora. -"¿Acabaste por hoy?"-

\- "Sí."- Le dice Derek.  
-"Voy a ducharme y quitarme el olor a muerto."-

-"Pfff, apenas apestas,"- Dice Boyd, poniéndolos ojo en blanco, como si oler a muerto fuera parte del trabajo.

-"¿Vais a salir?"- Le pregunta a su hermana, que asiente mientras se dirige al coche encubierto, en el maletero del cual está dejando Boyd su bolsa.

-"De vigilancia." Cora bosteza.  
-"El Jefe nos pidió que nos diéramos una vuelta por donde vive Daehler. Para asegurarnos de que cumple el toque de queda."-

-"Tened cuidado."- Dice Derek al pasar por su lado para entrar dentro.

-"No eres mi padre ¡Der!"- Le grita Cora en respuesta mientras Boyd se rie.

-"Te encanta tener a policías en la familia, ¿verdad?"- Le pregunta Stiles cuando suben por las escaleras para fichar el final de su turno.  
\- "Jamás tienes un momento de paz."-

\- "Dimelo a mi" Derek suspira.

Cuando los dos se encuentran en el vestuario, Stiles ya casi cambiado después de la ducha, decide preguntarle a Derek acerca de Matt Daehler.

-"Entonces... el tipo este... ¿Daehler? " Stiles le dice en voz alta, al escuchar como la ducha se apagaba trás de él, agachado atandose sus deportivas. -"No pareceis muy confiados en que aprendió la lección y en que ahora vaya a ser un buen ciudadano."

-"Daehler es un psicópata."- Dice Derek. Y su voz está de repente tan cerca que Stiles se gira sorprendido, sólo para encontrarse con la visión de Derek, todavía goteando húmedo, con nada más que una toalla de alrededor de su cintura.

Stiles traga en seco, forzando a sus ojos para que miren hacia arriba, porque nop, esto como que no es buena idea.

-"Los psicópatas no suelen dejar de serlo porque los hayan capturado."- Dice Derek, tomando otra toalla de su taquilla para secarse el pelo.

Stiles se aclara la garganta, obligando a que sus ojos se enfoquen de nuevo en sus zapatos (por el amor de Dios ¿por qué es tan  torpe con los cordones?) antes de Derek le atrape mirándole fijamente.

-"Ese chico estaba obsesionado con Allison."- Continúa Derek, y Stiles puede ver por el rabillo del ojo como se frota con la toalla por todo el cuerpo.

-"Tan solo deberías ver las fotos. La cantidad de capturas sin su conocimiento que tenía... todos esos momentos en los que ella no sabía que estaba siendo observada."-

-"Vaya"- Dice Stiles.

-"De todo el mundo a su alrededor también."- Dice Derek, entrando en unos boxers negros que se estaba poniendo bajo la toalla.  
-"Estaba obsesionado. Convencido de que ella también le quería. Cuando golpeó a Parrish con el bate de béisbol ..."-

Stiles pudo observar la ira todavía visible en la cara de  Derek.

-"... Dijo que lo hizo para proteger Allison. ¡Como si Parrish fue la amenaza!"-

\- "¿Y cómo demonios fue que le dejaran ya en libertad?"- Pregunta Stiles, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Porque es inteligente."- Le dice Derek, metiéndose una camiseta blanca limpia por la cabeza, cubriendo lo que Stiles no puede negar es un pecho impresionante.

-"Es más inteligente que tu, que yo, y que la mitad de la comisaría juntos."-

-"Eso da miedo ..."- Stiles frunce el ceño, finalmente concentrado mientras Derek continúa vistiendose.

-"Es peligroso,"- Dice Derek.  
-"Tiene lo que se llama una memoria infinita. Es una locura."-

\- "Mi padre mencionó que básicamente puede recordarlo ... ¿todo?"-Dijo Stiles

-"Algo asi, sí,"- Contestó Derek, abrochandose los pantalones.

-"Un psicópata peligroso con memoria interminable."- Murmuró Stiles, mordiendo se el labio.

\- "Y con una malsana obsesión con nuestro departamento."- Añade Derek, con una falsa alegría mientras cierra su taquilla.

-"Oh, estamos bien jodidos ..." - susurró Stiles, sintiendo temor de repente.

-"Nah,"- Dice Derek, recogiendo sus cosas.  
\- "Somos el departamento de policía de Beacon Hills. Lo solucionaremos."-  
Coge su bolsa y pasa junto a Stiles.  
-"Nos vemos mañana, Stiles."-  
Y tras eso se va, dejando Stiles allí pensando en el día de hoy, que de alguna manera, parecía interminable.

Se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos acerca de su primera muerte, toda esta locura de información acerca de Matt Daehler, y sí, tal vez pensando un poco en como se veía Derek al salir de la ducha. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Derek se había abierto mucho con él.

Y maldita sea si eso a Stiles no le gustaba.

 


	3. Capítulo 3

** CAPITULO 3 **

 

  
Derek y Stiles eran compañeros, pero eso no significaba que estuvieran siempre trabajando los mismos turnos. Algunas veces uno de ellos tenía el día libre. Otras el Jefe quería que cambiaran de compañero, o como ese día en la que un compañero le pedía cambiarse el turno.

Derek debía hacer el último turno con Stiles, pero Allison tenía una cita esa mañana (algo sobre su abuelo enfermo) así que Derek y Allison cambiaron los turnos. Dejando a Derek y Scott juntos para hacer el turno de la mañana, y Allison y Stiles comenzando a mediodía.

-"¿Y cómo está tu abuelo?" -preguntó Stiles, al cruzarse con Allison en el aparcamiento.

-"No se encuentra muy bien"-, dijo Allison, con una sonrisa algo triste en su rostro. - Está uhm ... lleva en lista para un trasplante de corazón desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no parece que vaya a conseguirlo."-

-"Oh vaya, lo siento mucho Allison,"- Dijo Stiles,mirándola con pena.

-"Supongo que simplemente no es su destino."- Allison se encogió de hombros, intentando poner buena cara.

-"¿Hay mucha gente en la lista de espera para trasplantes?" -Preguntó Stiles, abriéndole la puerta.

-"Y pocos donantes."- Allison asintió con tristeza, y en ese momento Jackson casi los arrolló mientras corría por el pasillo.

-¡Jesús, Jackson! -Exclamó Allison tras él.

-"¡El fuego no espera a nadie!"- Gritó Jackson, cogiendo su equipo.

-"¿Dónde es el incendio?" -Preguntó Stiles, porque si era grande tendrían que saltarse la sesión de información e ir directamente a la escena.

"En el grupo de apartamentos de la calle High."- Dijo Jackson, y estaba a punto de salir cuando agregó, -"A Hale le estan revisando los paramédicos."-

-"¿Qué?"- Preguntó Stiles, pero la puerta ya se había cerrado y Jackson no pudo oír a Stiles llamándolo.

-"¿Derek está herido?"- Stiles se giró hacia Allison. Con el pánico haciendo nido en su pecho, por un segundo no supo qué hacer ni cómo moverse.

-"Puede que no sea nada."- Dijo Allison mientras el padre de Stiles se acercaba a ellos y Stiles no pudo evitar llmarlo, -"¿Papá?"-

Su padre no lo corrigió pidiéndole que lo llamase "Jefe", sino que dijo, -"Hay un gran incendio en la calle High y podrían necesitar algún equipo adicional, así que podriais ir directamente allí mientras avisais a la central desde el coche, ¿de acuerdo?"-

-"¿Derek está herido?"- Preguntó Stiles, tratando de apaciguar su preocupación.

-"Le estában atendiendo por inhalación de humo."- Dijo John.  
-"No comunicaron mucho más por radio, el Cuerpo de Bomberos aún no había llegado allí, así que fue como un poco caótico."-

Stiles asintió con la cabeza.

-"Tan sólo id allí y tened cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?"- Dijo John, y Allison ya estaba tirando del brazo Stiles hacia la armería.

-"Iremos enseguida, Jefe."- Dijo Allison.

Stiles se puso su uniforme en piloto automático, cogió su arma de la taquilla, se colocó su chaleco antibalas. Rápida y eficientemente. Pero durante todo ese tiempo las imágenes  le inundaban el cerebro. Imágenes de Derek incapaz de respirar. Imágenes de hollín en su cara, de humo en sus pulmones, de él jadeando por la falta de aire. Imágenes de Derek atrapado en el fuego, y de Stiles no estando allí para ayudarlo.

-"Estará bien."- Dijo Allison como si pudiera leer la mente de Stiles, mientras conducía hacia la salida, con la voz apenas audible sobre las sirenas del coche patrulla.

No había información nueva sobre Derek por radio. Hablaban acerca de la llegada del camión de bomberos a la escena, sobre el edificio que estaba siendo evacuado, sobre el bloqueo de la calle, creando un perímetro de seguridad...

Derek no respondía al teléfono. Stiles había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habia intentado llamarle.

-"Está bien."- Se repetía Stiles, porque simplemente no había otra opción.

No hablaron más de camino hacia el incendio. El coche parecía tardar una eternidad en atravesar la ciudad, incluso yendo en código 3*. Aunque Stiles sólo iba poniendo la sirena cada vez que Allison se acercaba a una intersección, centrándose en esa tarea.

El humo era visible desde bastante distancia, por encima del edificio.  
Cuando finalmente llegaron, Stiles comunicó su llegada a la central de manera automática.  
Había llamas saliendo por las ventanas de todos los pisos superiores, bomberos ocupándose del incendio, oficiales de policía asegurándose de que hubiese espacio seguro y suficiente para que pudieran trabajar.  
Y fue entonces cuando Stiles vio a Scott, con el pelo despeinado, la cara sudada y manchada y no estaba seguro de cómo fue que Allison ya estaba a su lado.

-"¡Scott!"- Gritó Allison a un Scott que parecía un poco desconcertado cuando los vio correr hacia él.

-"¡Hey¡"- Dijo Scott, parpadeando. -"El edificio está despejado. Todo el mundo está fuera. Creo ... "- Miró hacia el edificio en llamas. -"Creo que el Equipo de Bomberos ya lo tiene controlado."-

Stiles podía sentir el calor de las llamas a su espalda, incluso desde la distancia de seguridad a la que se encontraban.

-"¿Y Derek?"- Preguntó Stiles, dándose cuenta de que tenía miedo de la respuesta.

-"Le estan viendo los paramédicos."-Dijo Scott, señalando a la ambulancia que estaba aparcada un poco más alla, frente a ellos. -"Respiró mucho humo mientras evacuaba a la gente."-

-"Maldita sea."- Murmuró Stiles, sin siquiera escuchar lo que Scott tenía que decirle. Se dirigió a la ambulancia, con el corazón latiendole rápido en el pecho mientras rodeaba el vehículo hasta que pudo ver a Derek sentado en los escalones de la parte posterior de la ambulancia, con una máscara de oxígeno puesta. Estaba tosiendo, con los ojos cerrados, el rostro cubierto de manchurrones negros, y el cabello alborotado.

Stiles se detuvo por un segundo, mirando a Derek que parecía ... vulnerable.  
Algo se encogió en el pecho de Stiles, y entonces fue cuando Derek le miró devuelta, directamente...  y le sonrió.  
El jodido le estaba sonriendo, sacándose la máscara de oxígeno de la cara para poder hablar con Stiles. Respiraba con dificulta cuando le dijo: -"He salvado a un hámster."-

Durante una fracción de segundo Stiles simplemente no entendía las palabras que salían de la boca de Derek. Estaba demasiado centrado en como se veía, en que estaba tosiendo, en la máscara de oxígeno que tenía sujeta en su mano.

-"¿Qué?"- Preguntó Stiles, confundido.

-"He salvado a un hámster."- Volvió a decir Derek con voz aspera, sonriendo. -"Del fuego."- Añadió antes de tener un ataque de tos.

-"Cristo bendito."- Murmuró Stiles, entrando en acción agachándose sobre Derek, le quitó la máscara de oxígeno de la mano y se la colocó en la cara. -"Derek, tan sólo céntrate en respirar."-

Derek asintió, respirando de nuevo poco a poco dentro de la máscara.

-"¿Qué has estado haciendo...?"- Stiles murmuró para sí mismo, una mano todavía sosteniendole la máscara, y la otra deslizándose hacia la nuca de Derek, ofreciendole apoyo.

-"Evacuando el edificio ..."- Derek comenzó a apartar la máscara de su rostro, pero Stiles la agarró con más fuerza, presionándola de nuevo contra su rostro.

-"Ni te atrevas, Derek."- Dijo Stiles, inmovilizandole con una mirada.  
-"Deja de hablar y mantén la máscara puesta. Te juro por Dios que si arriesgaste tu vida por un hámster ..."-

-"Estoy bien."- Le dijo Derek, con la voz amortiguada por la máscara.  
-"Ni siquiera ... "- Dijo Stiles, cerrando los ojos mientras sacudía  la cabeza.  
-"Y no fue por un hámster."- Derek continuó de todos modos, pero al menos se dejó la máscara puesta.  
-"Necesitaba estar seguro ..."- Tosió,  
-"...de que la gente estaba fuera."- volvió a toser.  
-"Y luego vi al hámster."-

-"Y lo salvaste."- Dijo Stiles como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, aún con la mano apoyada en la nuca de Derek.

-"Bueno, saqué la jaula del edificio en llamas, así que ..."- Derek sonrió insolente. Stiles le vio incluso a través de la máscara de oxígeno.

-"¿Y has inhalado humo mientras lo hacias?"- Preguntó Stiles, que de repente se vio afectado ante la idea de que Derek podría haber muerto. Ahí mismo, ese día.  
Se tapó la boca con la mano para evitar ... ¿el qué? No estaba seguro. ¿De soltarle algo increíblemente estúpido? ¿De llorar? ¿De gritarle a Derek?

-"Estoy bien."- Le volvió a decir Derek, empujando su hombro contra Stiles.

Y Stiles quería discutir, quería decirle que las personas que están "bien" no respiraban a través de máscaras de oxígeno, ni se sentaban en la parte trasera de una ambulancia, y tampoco corrían hacía edificios en llamas. Pero en lugar de eso, Stiles se presionó los ojos, pellizcandose el puente de la nariz mientras no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al decir: - "Salvaste a un hámster."-  
Y Derek sonrío, inclinándose un poco hacia Stiles que se estaba sentando junto a él en los escalones de la ambulancia, y le dijo: -"Salvé a un hámster."-

-"Idiota."- Stiles sacudió la cabeza con cariño, inclinándose hacia Derek mientras lo decía.

*****

-"Estoy bien."- Volvió a devir Derek por enésima vez cuando finalmente llegaron al hospital.

-"No va a funcionar, amigo."- Dijo Stiles como si nada mientras estacionaba el coche frente al hospital. Allison y Scott aparcaron a la derecha junto a ellos, acompañando a una de las ambulancias que estaba transportando a un civil que se había quemado intentando apagar el fuego él mismo.

-"Ni siquiera estoy tosiendo."- Dijo Derek, poniendo los ojos en blanco, aunque su voz su voz sonaba áspera.

-"Escucha, si los paramédicos te dicen que vayas al hospital, yo te llevo al hospital."- Dijo Stiles decidido.  
-"Ni siquiera sé por qué sigues discutiendo conmigo. Te esposaré si tengo que hacerlo."-

Derek lo miró, levantando una ceja casi impresionado.

-"Cállate."- Murmuró Stiles, saliendo del coche antes de que Derek pudiera verle ruborizándose.

-"Vamos a registrar a la víctima."- Dijo Scott, señalando hacia la ambulancia donde ahora estaban bajando al hombre que mostraba quemaduras en el brazo. -" Tú ve con Derek."-

-"¡Vale!"- Respondió Stiles, dejando a Scott y Allison pasar por las puertas de la sala de emergencias primero, siguiendo a los paramédicos con la camilla.

Una vez dentro, Stiles fue recibido por una cara familiar.

-"¡Hey cariño!"- Melissa le llamó acogiendolo en un abrazo. -"No estas herido, ¿verdad?"-

-"No, yo no."- Dijo Stiles, volviéndose hacia Derek, todavía abatido, sucio y desaliñado. - "Aquí mi compañero."-

Y antes de que Derek pudiera incluso protestar que no estába herido bla, bla, bla, como sabía Stiles que haría si lo dejaba, Stiles los presentó a los dos.

-"Melissa, este es Derek Hale, mi compañero."- Dijo Stiles, y ahí notó como una oleada de orgullo en el pecho que no supo entender muy bien porqué. -"Derek, ésta es Melissa McCall, la madre de Scott. Y, obviamente.... "- Stiles gesticuló hacia los zuecos que Melissa estaba usando. - "...enfermera."

-"Encantado de conocerla. "- Dijo Derek.

-"Igualmente."- Melissa sonrió suavemente. - "Ahora, por como te ves, diría que estabas en el incendio de Highs."-  
Mientras ella los guiaba hacia una de las salas de reconocimiento.

-"¡Salvó a un hámster!"- Stiles dijo en voz alta orgulloso, recibiendo una mirada avergonzada de Derek mientras le oyó sisear su nombre.  
Melissa se rio. - "Buen trabajo."- Dijo, guiándolos hacia la sala y sentando a Derek en una de las camillas.  
-"Ahora, ¿a ver qué te ha costado salvar ese hámster?" -

-"Nada."- Dijo Derek. Stiles podia decir que estaba manteniendo a raya su exasperación. -"Estoy bien."-

-"Está mintiendo descaradamente."-Dijo Stiles, y mientras Derek intentaba levantarse de nuevo, este lo empujó de nuevo sobre la camilla con una mano firme en el hombro.  
-"Ha inhalado humo. Antes no podía dejar de toser. Y los paramédicos querían que lo vieran por si acaso."-

-"¡No he tosido más!"- Dijo Derek, con vehemencia, y justo tras decirlo empezó a toser de nuevo.  
Stiles hizo un gesto señalando a Derek como diciendo 'tengo razón'. Melissa  estaba ignorando descaradamente el resoplido y le ceño fruncido de Derek.

-"Está bien."- Dijo Melissa sin dejar de sonreir. -"Vamos a comprobar que estés bien, sólo para asegurarnos, ¿de acuerdo?"-

Derek suspiró , pero asintió de todos modos.

-"Al menos para tranquilizar aquí a tu compañero."- Dijo Melissa, quitándose el estetoscopio de los hombros.  
-"Porque sabes que no lo va a dejar estar hasta que un doctor te mire, ¿verdad?"-

Stiles sabía que Melissa simplemente estaba tratando de aplacar a Derek para que cooperase, sin embargo no pudo evitar decir algo un poco molesto. -"¡Se llama ser buen compañero!"-

-"O un gigantesco dolor en el trasero ..."- Derek murmuró, pero bajo el ceño y la burla hubo una suave mirada hacia Stiles.

-"¿Por qué no te quitas esto para que pueda escuchar?"- Preguntó Melissa, señalando con la cabeza hacia la camisa de Derek mientras se ponía los auriculares en los oídos. -"¿Y tal vez Stiles podría esperar en el pasillo, para darte algo de privacidad?"-

Antes de que Stiles pudiese incluso protestar (porque ahora mismo, de verdad que no queria tener a Derek fuera de su vista) Derek ya estaba desabrochandose los botones de la camisa del uniforme mientras murmuraba. -"Está bien. Puede quedarse, no me importa."-  
Stiles quería darle las gracias, decirle algo en broma , pero en cuanto Derek se sacó la camisa, revelando unos hombros suaves y unos abdominales marcados, sin  nada de pelo en el pecho, las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta,porque Jodido Jesucristo bendito, no podía apartar los ojos de la V que se le marcaba bajo el ombligo a  Derek, llegando hasta la cintura del pantalón. O la forma en que sus clavículas se unían dejando un pequeño espacio en donde Stiles pensaba que sus dientes podrían encajar perfectamente y... Joder .

Joder.

Stiles estaba tan jodido.

-"¿Puedes coger aire profundamente?"- Le preguntó Melissa a Derek, sosteniendo el estetoscopio sobre el tórax de Derek.

Derek lo hizo, tosiendo un poco en el proceso. Melissa escuchó. Continuó escuchando un poco más y eso estaba volviendo loco a Stiles porque él tan solo sólo necesitaba saber que Derek estaba bien.

-"¿Eso es malo?"- Preguntó en un susurro Stiles, pero Melissa lo miró con una sonrisa negando con la cabeza. Se colgó el estetoscopio alrededor del cuello mientras miraba a Derek.  
-"Tus pulmones parecen claramente despejados."- Le dijo Melissa, tranquilizandolo.  -"Un médico vendrá a verte pronto, y te hará una oximetría. Pero el color de tu piel es bueno y tus ojos no estan enrojecidos... Lo que son buenos síntomas. Creo que estarás bien."-

-"¡Joder Gracias!"- Soltó Stiles, inclinándose con las manos sobre las rodillas.

Melissa giró la cabeza bruscamente y él le ofreció una pequeña disculpa por haber maldecido.

-"Gracias."- Dijo Derek educadamente, y aunque dijo que estaba "bien" antes, Stiles pudo ver que también estaba aliviado. Y ... todavía sin camisa.

-"Muy bien entonces."- Dijo Melissa, dándole una palmadita a Stiles en el hombro mientras aún estaba encorvado. -"Chicos, tendréis que esperar aquí un poco más y la doctora Martin estará con vosotros enseguida."-

-"Gracias, señora McCall."- Dijo Stiles fingiendo timidez, pero Melissa le sonrió cariñosamente mientras le daba un beso en la sien antes de salir de la habitación.

Stiles miró a Derek, con su rostro manchado y cabello revuelto.

-"Cuando mi madre murió, la señora McCall fue un poco como ..."- se alejó, no muy seguro de como explicarle, para hacerle justicia.

Pero Derek asintió, cálidamente y le dijo:-"Lo entiendo"-.

-"Ya."- Asintió Stiles, frotándose la nuca mientras empezaba a mirar alrededor de la habitación para distraerse (porque Derek seguia sin camisa) mientras esperaban a Lydia.

En eso que Derek sacó su teléfono del  pantalón, mirándolo un segundo.

-¿Veinticuatro llamadas perdidas? -preguntó Derek, mirando de nuevo a Stiles.

-¡No lo cogías! - gritó Stiles de forma acusadora.

-"Estaba un poco ocupado Stiles."- Contestó Derek.

-"Sí, ocupado haciéndote daño y no respondiendome cuando necesitaba saber que estabas bien."- Dijo Stiles, tal vez un poco enfadado.

-"¿De verdad crees que podría oír el teléfono por encima de todo el ruido?"- Derek comenzó a discutir, pero enseguida se quedó callado, abriendo apenas los labios mientras miraba a Stiles con curiosidad, casi sorprendido.  
-"Estabas realmente preocupado por mí."- Dijo Derek, pero no sonó como una pregunta, sino como si empezara a comprender.

Stiles resopló, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho. - "¿Tu qué te crees, idiota?"- Stiles bufó, ignorando la forma en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-"De verdad que estoy bien."- Subrayó Derek, sin burlase de Stiles por su preocupación.

-"Entiendo que hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer en el trabajo."- Dijo Stiles, evitando rápidamente los ojos de Derek. -"Pero ¿podrías al menos después, permitirme que te consiga atención médica?"

-"Vale, está bien."- Dijo Derek asintiendo. -"Creo que podria hacer eso."-

-"Bien."- Resopló Stiles, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Entonces murmuró.  
-"Sé que Parrish probablemente no se comportaba como un cobarde molesto como yo, pero ..."-

-"Ni eres molesto,"- Le cortó Derek con firmeza. - "Ni un cobarde."-

Stiles finalmente levantó la vista, encontrandose con sus ojos.

-" Y para que lo sepas, Parrish era el que normalmente se hacía daño."- Dijo Derek con una sonrisa en los labios.

-"Oh, genial, por lo que nunca tuvo que molestarte con cosas como esta."- Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Esto no es un concurso, ¿sabes?"-Dijo Derek, sacudiendo la camisa del uniforme que estaba tirada en la camilla del hospital junto a él. -"Y no voy por ahí constantemente comparandote con él."-

-"Lo sé."- Dijo Stiles, pero sabía que lo que Derek le decia podía ser mentira. No entendía por qué quería compararse tanto a Parrish. Todo lo que sabía es que el mero pensamiento de Derek herido hoy lo había asustado más de lo que habria imaginado. Que si él hubiese tenido opción entre enviar a Derek a un edificio en llamas o correr él mismo allí , habría hecho lo que fuera para mantener Derek a salvo. Y sabía que no debería sentirse de esa manera. No si Derek no significaba algo más para él, aparte de ser un compañero de trabajo. Pero ese era el problema, ¿no? Derek no era sólo eso. De alguna manera, él ... se había vuelto algo más.

Stiles estaba total y completamente jodido.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento entrando Lydia, con su elegante aspecto, incluso con la bata blanca.

-"Buenas tardes, Agentes."- Dijo mientras observa el gráfico de Derek.  
-"¿Y qué puedo hacer hoy por ustedes, señores agentes de la policía de Beacon Hills?"-

La puerta de la habitación se cerraba lentamente cuando Stiles se percató de que alguien, que llevaba unos zuecos verdes, parecía haberlos estado observando, pero ya se iba caminando por el pasillo perdiendolo de vista.

-"Bueno, justo acababa de hacerle la promesa a mi compañero para complacerlo ya que piensa que estoy herido, así que ... "- Derek comenzó diciendo, con una sonrisa de listillo en su rostro.

-"Derek ... "- Murmuró Stiles, con los ojos fijos en la puerta.

-"Veo que los paramédicos estaban preocupados por la inhalación de humo."- Dijo Lydia, cuando Stiles se acercó a la puerta.

-"Derek ..."- Volvió a decir Stiles, esta vez más fuerte.

-"¿Qué?"- Preguntó Derek, bajando de la camilla.  
-"Matt."- Dijo Stiles, abriendo la puerta y sacando la cabeza al pasillo. Pero a Matt ya no le se veía por ninguna parte.  
Porque Matt Daehler ya salía caminando por el vestíbulo con unos zuecos verdes de enfermero.

-"¿Qué?"- Derek siseó, corriendo hacia la puerta también, presionandose contra Stiles para poder mirar por encima de su hombro hacia el pasillo.

-"Ya se ha ido."- Dijo Stiles, susurrando bajito. - "Pero juro por Dios, que era él."-

-" ¿Agente Hale?"- Preguntó Lydia desde dentro de la habitación.  
-"¿Todavía necesita que le examine?"-

-"Si, cierto ..."- Dijo Derek, mirando a Lydia y luego a Stiles. -"Mira si puedes localizarlo. Y ... no sé, ¿quizá le podrias preguntar a la madre de Scott si está trabajando aquí ahora? Sé que puede trabajar con la libertad condicional, pero ... "-

-"Voy."- Dijo Stiles inmediatamente, comenzando a irse para buscar a Daehler, para luego girarse sobre sus talones y agarrar a Derek por el hombro (aún desnudo) apuntando en dirección a Lydia.  
-"Harás lo que ella diga, sin discutir."-  
Lydia miró con aire satisfecho a Derek que, aunque puso los ojos en blanco, asintió de todos modos.  
Stiles salió corriendo por el pasillo, hacia la esquina en donde Daehler debia haber desaparecido. Pero no le vio por ningún sitio, ni siquiera después de recorrer la planta entera.  
Al final se topó con Melissa de nuevo.

-"¡Señora McCall!"-

-"¡Stiles! ¿Vio tu amigo ya a la doctora? "- Preguntó, frotandose las manos con antiséptico.

-"Está con ella ahora."- Dijo Stiles, algo distraído.

-"Estará bien, ya lo sabes."- Dijo Melissa tranquilizándole. -"Sé que estás preocupado."-

-"Gracias."- Dijo Stiles, bajando un poco la cabeza. -"Señora McCall ¿sabe si hay un tal Matt Daehler trabajando en el hospital?"-

-"¿Daehler?"- Preguntó Melissa frunciendo el ceño. -"No me suena familiar. ¿Pero puedo comprobarlo si quieres?"-

-"Sería estupendo, muchas gracias."- Le dijo Stiles con una sonrisa.  
-"¿Podría decírselo a Scott si lo averigua?"-

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-"Tengo que volver con Derek."- Dijo Stiles, señalando con sus pulgares hacia la sala de reconocimiento en donde se encontraba Derek.

Llamó a Scott antes de volver a la habitación para advertirle que se cuidarán él y Allison de Daehler. Para cuando colgó el teléfono, Lydia ya se habia ido y Derek se ponía la camisa de nuevo.

-"¿Lo encontraste?" -Preguntó Derek, haciendo una pausa a mitad del botón mientras Stiles entraba.

Stiles negó con la cabeza. -"Pero la señora McCall va a comprobarlo. ¿Cómo estás?"-

-"Estoy... -" Derek comenzó , pero Stiles lo cortó .

-"¡No digas 'bien'!"-

-"Tengo que irme a casa."- Dijo Derek en cambio. - "Si empiezo a vomitar, tengo que regresar. Y podría tener dificultad para respirar y un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero todo está bien, Stiles." -

-"¿Sí?"- Preguntó Stiles, inundandole una ola de alivio.

-"Sí."- Asintió Derek, sonriéndole. Fue una respuesta genuina y sincera y Stiles sólo pudo corresponderle de la misma manera.

 

 

*Código 3 se refiere a ir de emergencia con luces y sirenas puestas.


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 

-"Vamos, Stiles" - Dijo la voz de su padre a través del teléfono. -"Dudo de que ellos realmente quieran que su jefe les esté respirando en el cogote.

-"¡Hablo en serio, papá!"- Gritó un poco más de lo normal Stiles para hacerse oír sobre el ruido del bar.  
\- "¡Todos me pidieron que te llamara para que te convenciera de que vinieses!"-

-"Venga a tomar una copa con nosotros, Jefe Stilinski!"- Erica gritó, un poco achispada, directamente al oído a Stiles.

Stiles pudo oír a John riéndose al otro lado de la línea mientras Greenberg también gritaba, - "¡Sí, vamos, Jefe!"-

-"Lo estamos pasando bien, papá"- Dijo Stiles, apretando el dedo en el oído que no estaba contra el teléfono para poder oír mejor a su padre.  
-"Casi todo el mundo del turno de día está aquí, y nos encantaría que te unieses a nosotros."-

-"¿Y no te dará vergüenza que te vean bebiendo con tu viejo delante de tus nuevos compañeros?" - Preguntó John, aunque Stiles podía notar la sonrisa en su voz.

-"Oh, por favor, básicamente eres el viejo de todos los que estamos aqui"-  Stiles sonreía , porque si había algo que Stiles había aprendido en las pocas semanas que llevaba trabajando en la comisaría de policía de Beacon Hills, es que todo el mundo se preocupaba por el Jefe, pero también que todos querían impresionarlo y lograr su aprobación, y eso hacía que Stiles se sintiese un poco emocionado y orgulloso ante ese hecho.

-"Además - Añadió Stiles, guiñando un ojo al sargento Finstock, sabiendo que éste estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírle. -"Finstock está también, así que no seras el unico viejo aquí."-

-"Te he oído, Stilinski!"- Gritó Finstock, con el ceño fruncido, pero Greenberg le dio otra copa y su atención se enfocó en otra cosa.

-"Está bien, está bien"- Dijo John.  
Stiles que conocia a su padre, sabia que le había convencido. -"Acabo de terminar este informe y me paso un rato."-

-¡Vale! - le gritó Stiles.-"¡Nos vemos en un rato!"-  
Cuando colgó el teléfono volvió a su lugar en el bar, junto a Scott que enseguida le ofreció una cerveza fresca.

-"El jefe nos honrará con su presencia en unos minutos."- Dijo Stiles, mientras sostenía su vaso antes de tomar un trago.

-"¡Genial!"- Gritó Allison, mientras Erica también animaba.

Desde su taburete, Derek asintió hacia él con aprobación.

-¿Qué me he perdido? -Preguntó Stiles, mirando a sus compañeros.

-"La décimo séptima llamada telefónica de la señora Hernández hoy." -Exclamó Parrish.

-"Oh, Dios mío, ¿otra vez con lo mismo?"- Se rió Isaac.

-"¿Quién es la señora Hernández?" -preguntó intrigado Scott.

"¿Todavía no conoces a la señora Hernández?"- Dijo Cora casi gritando. -"Oh Parrish, te lo suplico. La próxima vez que necesites enviarle una patrulla que sea Scott!"-

-¡Oye! -exclamó Allison. -"¡Que entonces me toca a mí también!"- Aunque se reía igual que el resto.

-"La señora Hernández es famosa."-murmuró Derek, sonriendo.

-"La señora Hernández es una dulce ancianita..."- Empezó Parrish. - "Y algunos dias llama a la central o se presenta en la comisaria como unas quince veces en el mismo día para denunciar un crimen horrible."-

-"¿Cómo?"- Preguntó Stiles, levantando las cejas.

-"Verás, parece ser que alguien está recolectando los órganos de su hijo"- Dijo Parrish mortalmente serio. -"El Presidente de los Estados Unidos."-

Allison y Cora comenzaron a reírse, e incluso Derek no pudo ocultar la sonrisa.

-"Wow ..."- Dijo Scott atónito.

-"A veces es también la Primera Dama, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo"- Prosiguió Parrish. -"De cualquier manera, el Servicio Secreto lo sabe todo y ayuda a ocultarlo."-

-"Menuda conspiración."- Sonrió Stiles, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Así que cuando llamamos a su hijo y le pedimos que viniera la primera vez que esto sucedió ..."- continuó Derek.

-"¡Estaba sano y salvo y con todos los órganos intactos!" - Intervino Boyd.

-"Estaba sano y salvo"- Derek asintió.  
-"Pero ella no le creia".

-"No, no lo entiendes Derek. "- Respondió Parrish sonriendo. -" Todo era parte de la conspiración ¡Hasta nosotros!"-

-"Eso simplemente es..."- Comenzó a decir Scott incrédulo.  
-"¿Qué le dices a una persona así?"-

Stiles sacudió la cabeza ante la pregunta retórica de su compañero antes de recordar que todavía no le había contado a Scott lo último.

-"¡Oh, Dios mío Scott, deberías haber estado cuando nos llamaron hoy!" - Dijo Stiles, golpeando a su amigo en el hombro mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia Derek.

-"Sí. Por cierto, gracias por eso."- Derek le echó una mirada a Parrish.

-"Hey, dijeron que se trataba de una emergencia! ¡No puedo permitirme no enviar a un equipo!"- Dijo Parrish levantando las manos delante de él en defensa mientras sonreia.

Tenía el codo apoyado sobre el hombro de Derek y la mirada de Stiles se deslizó sobre él, sobre la manera en la que Derek parecía estar tan cómodo con Parrish. Sabía que era normal, después de todos los años que habian pasado trabajando juntos, confiando el uno en el otro...  
Pero Stiles no pudo evitar preguntarse si alguna vez llegaría a eso con Derek. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si era lo que quería, tanto que se había empeñado en ser compañero de Scott, pero ese pequeño indicio de celos que le acechaba debería ser suficiente para creer que sí.

-"Entonces, ¿qué pasó?"- Preguntó Scott, y entonces Stiles recordó que estaba a punto de contar una historia, pero se había distraido ... con Derek.

-"¡Cierto!"- Dijo Stiles, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras colocaba su vaso en la barra. Porque él siempre hablaba con las manos ¿vale?

-"Apenas salíamos del coche cuando el tipo sale corriendo de su casa, gritando y maldiciendo!"- Stiles continuó, mientras Derek sonreía, bebiendo despacio su bebida.  
-"Y nosotros ahí, con las armas fuera y todo, porque él actuaba como si hubiera un intruso en la casa!"-

-"Bueeno ..."- Derek sonrío, inclinando la cabeza.

-"Los fantasmas no cuentan como intruso, Derek!"-  Dijo Stiles.

-"Oh Dios mío,"- Kira escupió su bebida.

-¡Para él si!- contestó Derek con una sonrisa de listillo que casi cegó a Stiles.

-"El tío estaba convencido de que su casa estaba poseída."- Dijo Stiles, mirando a los otros con la esperanza de encontrar algún apoyo, bajando del taburete mientras lo hacia.

-"A veces pienso que Beacon Hills atrae a los locos"- Dijo Cora, recibiendo un murmullo concorde con ella.

-"¡Así que este tío... !", - Stiles continuó señalando hacia Derek. -"entra en modo Caza Fantasmas o algo así, y pide sal. Una bolsa nueva, ni mas ni menos..."-

-"Los detalles son importantes."- Murmuró Derek bromeando ahora con Stiles.

-"... y comienza a explicarle al tipo cómo puede deshacerse de los espíritus poniendo sal en todos los rincones de la habitación"- Dijo Stiles, incrédulo.

-"¡Que bueno!"- Dijo Allison, admirada.

-"Es de locos!"- Stiles comenzó a reír.

-"¡De locos pero brillante!"- Scott se rio. Stiles conocía esa risita, esa era la risa que sólo le salía cuando Scott había bebido un poco más de la cuenta.

-"Podríamos haber perdido una hora tratando de discutir con el hombre de que los fantasmas no existen."- Dijo Derek, mientras que Parrish pedía con un gesto al camarero otra ronda.  
-"Y aún así no nos hubiera creído. Solo fui un poco más listo, el tipo se tranquilizó y todo el mundo feliz ".-

-"¡Lo sé!" - Respondió Stiles. -"Es solo que yo ... ¡no sabía que podías ser así!"-

Derek le miró con una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa en los labios.

-"Oh, pero si Derek es el maestro de ese tipo de cosas"-  Dijo Parrish, pasando su brazo alrededor del hombro de Derek mientras felicitaba a su amigo.  
-"¡Te sorprenderías!"-  
.  
-"Se las arregló para escribir un informe de cinco páginas sobre el robo de tres tomates del huerto de un tio"- Se rio Allison, y aunque era difícil ver con la luz de las lamparas del bar a Stiles le pareció que Derek se había sonrojado con toda la atención que estaba recibiendo en ese momento.

-"¿Cómo llenas tan siquiera una página con eso?"- Preguntó Scott, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"¿Y por qué la gente nos llama para eso?"- Preguntó Kira, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-"¿Verdad?, lo sé "- Dijo Parrish.  
-"Pero es que Derek completó el informe con una descripción de la pequeña valla de madera que debieron haber trepado para poder entrar en el jardín ..."-

-"Seguramente utilizando como ayuda el taburete de Ikea que había junto a la valla como escalera."- Murmuró Derek con tal fluidez que Stiles estaba seguro de que salía directamente del informe.

-"Una descripción de las verduras robadas"- Prosiguió Parrish.

-"Tres tomates jóvenes, inocentes, carmesí, casi sanguineos, arrancados en la flor de la vida. "- Susurró Derek dramáticamente mientras los demás se debatian entre las sonrisas y las carcajadas.

-"Oh Dios mío, no lo hiciste."- Stiles se tapaba la boca con la mano, riendo.

-"¡Lo hizo!"- Rio Parrish, poniendo la mano en el lado de la cabeza de Derek y empujándolo lejos juguetonamente, antes de inclinarse sobre la barra del bar para pagar las bebidas que habían llegado.

-"Ese informe estuvo rodando por la comisaría, ya te digo."- Dijo Allison, mientras Derek agachaba la cabeza sin poder esconder la sonrisa de su rostro. Sonrisa que fue directamente al estómago de Stiles.

-"Entonces ¿cogisteis al ladrón?"- preguntó Scott, y por la manera de reir de los demás, Stiles vio que sabian sabían lo que estaba por venir.

-"No ..."- Dijo Derek, con cara estóica.  
-"Desafortunadamente tuve que informar que nuestra investigación fue ... infructuosa."-

Y mientras todo el mundo estallaba en carcajadas, Stiles miraba con la boca abierta a Derek,  porque Joder, quien lo iba a decir.

-" ¡Pero tú eres el Agente Gato Gruñón!"- La boca de Stiles había perdido toda conexión con su cerebro. Claramente. O de lo contrario no habría dejado escapar semejante comentario, pero es que Joder, Stiles estaba tan confuso en ese momento. Tan sólo quería acercarse a Derek y encaramarse él como si fuera un árbol... y sí, vale, quizás había bebido un poco de más, pero es que éste Derek, éste nuevo Derek, era como de lo más jodidamente atractivo, ¿Vale?

-"¡Oh, Dios mío!"- Kira se tapaba la boca para ocultar su risa, y Scott solo pudo gemir mientras le agarraba por los hombros y le decía -"Oh, amigo ..."-

-"¡Oh Señor, y ahí va de nuevo Stilinski!"- Jackson se reía, sacudiendo la cabeza sin mostrar absolutamente ninguna compasión por Stiles.

-"¿Oficial quién qué?"- Preguntó Derek frunciendo el entrecejo, y ahi estaba ese ceño otra vez. ¡Dios! ¿Cuántas veces podía joderla Stiles?

-"Y-yo ..."- Stiles tartamudeó, mirando la cerveza que tenía en la mano como si esta tuviera alguna respuesta, pero no, tan solo era la causante de su actual vergüenza.  
Sus amigos,o más bien compañeros (bueno ... sí, se estaban  convirtiendo en amigos) no estaban siendo de gran ayuda en absoluto.  
Cora se reía tanto a costa de su hermano que Stiles pensó que podría ahogarse. Y Erica se carcajeaba ocupada en buscar algo en el móvil. Stiles solo podía imaginar lo que debía estar Googleando en ese momento.

-"Agente Gato Gruñón"- Dijo Jackson, apoyándose en Derek para asegurarse de que Erica lo buscaba bien. Mientras Stiles rezaba a todos los dioses para que el próximo aviso de la Central de búsqueda de un cadáver maloliente y repugnante se le asignara a Jackson.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -murmuró Stiles, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos, casi derramando su bebida en el proceso.

-"Ese es ...  un apodo interesante"- Dijo Derek mirándole fijamente. Y de verdad que Stiles no fue capaz de entender el significado de esa mirada.

-"¡Gato gruñón!"- Gritó Erica triunfal mostrándole la pantalla del móvil a Derek. ¡Dios!, Stiles no podía ni mirar.

art by GirlEverAfter

-"Pégame un tiro ahora mismo Scott"- Gimoteó Stiles dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro de Scott mientras cerraba los ojos. -" Siempre has sido un buen amigo. Tan solo acaba con mi miseria."-

-"Pero es que entonces me perdería toda la diversión"- Le sonrió Scott a la vez que le pasaba una mano por el hombro a Stiles para reconfortarle.

-"Retiro lo dicho"- Gimió Stiles sobre la camisa de Scott. - "Eres el peor amigo que un hombre puede tener."-

-"Tienes que admitir que el parecido es realmente asombroso"- Dijo Cora que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para burlarse de Derek.

-"No estáis ayudando ..."- Suspiró Stiles dramáticamente. - "He cometido un terrible error trasladándome a este departamento. Me arrepiento totalmente."-

-"Una cosa que debeis saber sobre Stiles es que nunca jamás exagera"- Dijo Scott que intentaba parecer serio aun cuando seguía dándole palmaditas en el hombro.  
Stiles tan solo gimoteaba, mientras el resto se reían amistosamente.

-"Supongo que vas a tener que encontrarme un nuevo apodo... "- La voz de Derek de repente sonaba junto a su oído, y una gran mano cálida descansaba justo entre los omoplatos de Stiles.  -"... ahora que ya sabes que no soy tan terrible después de todo..."

-"¡Nunca pensé que fueras terrible!"- Stiles giró la cabeza casi con miedo, pero Derek estaba sonriéndole, mostrándole esas arruguitas junto a los ojos causadas por la risa, mientras su mano continuaba apoyada en la espalda Stiles.

-"Tú estás..."- Vaciló Stiles, pero vio que la sonrisa de Derek permanecía.  
-"¿No iras a dejarme morir en nuestra próxima misión?"-

-¿Y tener que empezar con otro compañero?" - Derek alzó la ceja, para luego echarle una mirada antes de sonreír y volver a darle una palmadita en la espalda.

Stiles dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio, demasiado atónito ante este nuevo y relajado aspecto de Derek como para decir algo más.

Derek tomó otro trago de su bebida  volviendo a sentarse en su taburete, manteniendo la vista aún en Stiles mientras los otros comenzaban a charlar de nuevo. Las voces resonaban lejanas en los oídos de Stiles hasta que Derek finalmente desvío su mirada.

De repente se oyeron gritos de entusiasmo y alegria y cuando Stiles miró a su alrededor para ver de qué se trataba tanta conmoción, se encontró con que su padre acababa de entrar, saludando a todos con la mano.

-"¡Jefe!"- Le llamó Scott, ofreciéndole inmediatamente su taburete a John, quien se negó enseguida.

-"No no, siéntate Scott"- Le dijo John, instando a Scott a sentarse de nuevo en su asiento.

-"Bienvenido, señor"- Dijo Parrish cuando el Jefe se unió al grupo, saludando con la cabeza a todos.

-"¿Puedo traerle algo de beber?"-

-"¿Qué os parece si en vez de eso yo invito a todos a una ronda?"- Sonrió John, mientras los chicos comenzaban a agradecérselo. -"Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de entrometerme en vuestra reunión."-

-"No es intromisión ninguna, señor."- dijo Allison. -"¡Pero aceptaremos con gusto esa ronda!"-

Todos estaban de acuerdo con eso y John les dijo que no era necesario que le llamaran Señor ahora que estában fuera de servicio.

-"¿Entonces puedo llamarte papá Jefe?"- Bromeó Stiles, sacando la lengua a su padre.

-"¿Estás seguro de que quieres reconocer el vínculo parental entre nosotros, chico?"- John pasó un brazo por encima de Stiles. -"¿Quieres decir que no te sentirás avergonzado frente a todos tus nuevos compañeros?"-

-"Oh, Stiles no tiene problemas para avergonzarse a sí mismo"- Se rio Scott.

Los ojos de Stiles y Derek se encontraron durante un segundo.

-"Oh chico. "- John suspiró sonriendo.  
-"Estoy seguro de que prefiero no saber de que va eso. Así qué, ¿de qué estabais hablando?"-

-"De las ridículas llamadas que a veces recibimos."- Dijo Kira.

-"¡Y la gente loca que nos encontramos!"- Saltó Erica.

-" Ah, ¿cómo el señor Hayes?"- Preguntó John.

-"¡El señor Hayes!" - Exclamaron en grupo, como con un extraño sentimiento.

-"El pobre hombre ya falleció."- Les dijo John a Stiles, Scott y Kira que claramente eran los únicos que no sabian quién era el señor Hayes.

-"El señor Hayes se consideraba a sí mismo una especie de... policía aficionado."-

-"¿Cómo que aficionado?"- Derek río - "¡El hombre lo veía todo!"-

-" Él sólo tenía una ... ¿cómo lo llamabamos?"- Reflexionó John. - "Difícultad para diferenciar lo que era en realidad competencia de la policía con lo que no lo era."-

-¿Como qué?"- Preguntó Stiles, curioso.

-" Como si debía llamar a la comisaría de policía porque en el supermercado el queso crema no estaba siendo almacenado en el mismo pasillo que todos los demás quesos."- Contó John.

-"Oh, Dios mío."- Murmuró Stiles, porque aunque había oído muchas historias a lo largo de los años ésta era nueva para él.

-"O si llamar a una patrulla porque unos extraños hombres estaban entrando y saliendo constantemente en el Cedar"- Agregó Parrish.

-"Hey, hey, un momento. Él sí que estaba en lo cierto con eso."- Intervino Allison. - "Ese lugar era un burdel clandestino."-

-"Salón de masajes"- Añadió Derek, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-"Sí, claro"- Gruñó Cora. - "¿Recuerdas cuando enviamos a Boyd como cliente encubierto?"-

La forma en la que Boyd comenzó gemir y a ruborizarse ligeramente le decía a Stiles que Boyd si lo recordaba.

-"Estas misiones le pueden tocar ahora a Isaac."- Dijo Boyd, haciendo que Isaac escupiera parte de su bebida antes de fulminar con la mirada a Boyd.

-"El caso es que el señor Hayes era observador."- Dijo John.

-"Tal vez demasiado observador"- Isaac dijo de forma casual, pareciendo la imagen perfecta de la inocencia, hasta que todos le miraron expectantes.

-"¿No pilló a Boyd y Erica montándoselo en el coche cuando todavía estaban de servicio?"-

-"¡Serás cabrón!"- Le gritó Erica, quitándole la bebida a Isaac de la mano para luego bebersela de un solo trago.

Esto sí que lo sabía Stiles. Recordaba aquella noche cuando su padre le había dado una charla sobre la profesionalidad y la defensa de una imagen inmaculada de cara al público, antes de admitir que en realidad estaba muy contento por ellos dos, porque los había visto colgados el uno por el otro durante siglos.  
Su padre era un blandengue.

-"Te das cuenta de que te estás ganando que te toque el trabajo más sucio y desagradable como venganza, ¿verdad?"- Se reía Jackson.

Y justo cuando Erica y Boyd iban a defenderse, la mayor parte del grupo se quedó callado con la vista fija en  alguien que había en la entrada del bar. Un tipo con el pelo corto, castaño, que no podía ser mucho más mayor que Stiles, estaba mirando por todo el bar, exceto en donde estaba Stiles y sus compañeros.  
Derek se bajó del taburete con el cuerpo rígido, a la vez que Parrish le ponis una mano en el pecho para detenerlo ... de qué, Stiles no tenía ni idea.  
Jackson y Boyd se posicionaron instintivamente delante de Allison, quien palideció ligeramente, pero no reveló nada más en su cara que la imagen de una luchadora.

-"¡Él no puede estar aquí!"- Dijo Derek, apretando de tal manera su mandíbula que Stiles temió que se le fuera a encajar. Y no necesitaba preguntar quién era ese joven. La cara de Derek le decia lo suficiente.

Matt Daehler.

-"Está violando su libertad condicional"- Dijo Parrish, con voz un estrangulada por la rabia. -"No puede acercarse a Allison."-

-"Está bien, cálmaos."- Dijo John, con la voz que ponía en el trabajo, poniéndose entre Daehler y su equipo. -"No hay manera de demostrar que supiera que Allison estaría aquí, en este bar."-

-"Oh, venga, es Daehler, por supuesto que lo sabía!"- Derek rechinó los dientes.

-"Lo sé. "- dijo John, de forma pausada y deliberada. -" Pero ya sabes cómo funcionan estas cosas, Derek. Además, todos vosotros habéis bebido demasiado, asi que seré yo quien lidie con esto ahora mismo."-

-"Jefe ..." - Protestó Allison.

-"Es por eso que yo voy a hacerme cargo de esto, Allison,"- Subrayó John. -"Sabes lo inteligente que es. Cualquier de vosotros perdiendo la paciencia y entramos en su juego."-

-"Tiene razón, muchachos."- Dijo Boyd, mientras Daehler miraba hacia afuera, sentándose en una mesa cerca de la ventana. - "Dejad que el Jefe se encargue de esto, ¿de acuerdo?"-

La tensión en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Parrish le estaba susurrando cosas en el oído a Derek, seguramente tratando de calmarlo, pero no parecia tener mucho efecto.

-" Ten cuidado."- Le pidió suavemente Stiles a su padre, quien le miró con una tensa pero tranquilizadora sonrisa, tocando el brazo de su hijo por un segundo antes de caminar tranquilamente hacia la mesa en la que Daehler se había sentado.  
Todos las miradas estaban puestas en el Jefe, y eso hacía que los nervios le presionaran la boca del estómago a Stiles.  
Daehler miró a John mientras se acercaba, saludándole con una sonrisa amplia e indudablemente falsa. Stiles no podía decir lo que su padre le estaba diciendo, pero la sonrisa lentamente se desvaneció de la cara de Daehler.

Inconscientemente, Stiles se había posicionado junto a Derek, quien todavía parecía estar apunto de explotar. Se acercó y sujetó con suavidad la muñeca de Derek diciéndole: -"Tienes fe en mi padre, ¿verdad? Se que sí, así que confía en él, ¿de acuerdo?"-  
Derek cogió aire profundamente, mirando a Stiles un momento antes de fijar su mirada en Daehler otra vez. La tensión pareció abandonar un poco su cuerpo cuando le susurró en respuesta, -"Sí..."-  
Y tras una pausa volvió a decir con un poco más de convicción esta vez,  
-"Sí."-  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo, soltando la muñeca de Derek.  
Habría que señalar que Derek no se alejó, sino que se quedó hombro con hombro junto a Stiles.

Unos minutos después Daehler se levantó y se fue, pero no sin antes dirigir una sonrisa satisfecha al grupo provocando de nuevo la tensión.

John se situó en la entrada, asegurándose de que Daehler se hubiese ido, antes de unirse de nuevo a su equipo.

-"Dijo que no sabía que estabamos aquí"- Comentó John, obteniendo algunas toses de incredulidad como respuesta.

-"Le expliqué que éste es el bar donde nos solemos reunir habitualmente y que queda avisado de no frecuentarlo si no quiere violar los términos de su libertad condicional."-

Allison asintió con firmeza.

-"Y le recordé, que de todos modos su toque de queda comienza en 30 minutos"- Dijo John sonriendo levemente.

-"Eso estuvo bien"- Dijo Stiles, tratando de disminuir la tensión que se había creado. -"Lo mantendremos vigilado, ¿verdad?"-

John asintió. - "Y el segundo que cruce la línea, lo estaremos esperando."- Dio una palmada mostrando una sonrisa. - " Y ahora... ¡venga! ¿Quién paga la próxima ronda? "-

Hubo un segundo de silencio, pero enseguida Stiles gritó:  
-"¡Yo voto por el Agente Gato Gruñón!"-  
Y la tensión se disipó con las risas del grupo.

Derek agarró con una mano la nuca de Stiles, sacudiendo silenciosamente la cabeza divertido, y sus ojos se encontraron durante un largo segundo, en una mirada comprensiva que le caló a Stiles hasta los huesos.  
Después Derek le soltó palmeando deliberadamente su piel, para comenzar a hacer un sonido desde el fondo de su garganta y que iba en aumento sonando como si un par de gatos se le estuvieran acercando maullando maliciosamente.  
Stiles comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que le lloraban los sus ojos.

-"¡La ronda corre a mi cargo!"- Gritó Derek entre risas.

 


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 

Stiles pudo ver que era grave en el segundo en que llegaron. Realmente grave.

Salió del coche mientras comunicaba su llegada por radio.  
Eran los primeros en llegar a la escena, el primer equipo de rescate en responder, porque allí ya había algunos coches parados cerca y un grupo de personas de pie alrededor, asustados.  
El coche que todos estaban mirando estaba boca abajo, con el techo aplastado, las ventanas destrozadas y trozos de metal por todas partes. Había unas marcas de derrape que llevaban hasta él.

Derek ya estaba pidiendo una ambulancia cuando Stiles localizó a la gente de dentro del coche.

Había una mujer al volante, boca abajo, con la cabeza en un ángulo antinatural. Tenía sangre en la cara y los ojos cerrados. Stiles no necesitó comprobar su pulso para saber que la forma en la que estaba doblado su cuello... ya no había nada más que pudieran hacer.

En el asiento del copiloto había un joven. Sus manos temblaban mientras miraba hacia afuera al frente, parpadeando para evitar que la sangre le entrara en los ojos. También estaba colgado boca abajo, entre los amasijos del coche, sujetado por el cinturón de seguridad.

Una mujer gritaba:  
-"¡Se salió solo de la carretera!"- Mientras el grupo de personas se iban aproximando más a Stiles y Derek.

Derek les pidió que se quedasen ahí quietos, para poder tomarles declaración más tarde pero también para darles un poco de espacio para trabajar y así asegurarse de que la ambulancia pudiese pasar.  
Llegó un segundo coche de policía, Jackson y Kira, cuando Stiles ya estaba siguiendo a Derek hacia el coche.

-"Mierda ..."- Exhaló Stiles con voz temblorosa, mientras contemplaba la escena ante ellos.

-"Guardatelo para ti, "- Le susurró Derek, agarrandolo firmemente por el brazo. -" de momento."-

Stiles asintió, sabiendo que Derek tenía razón.  
Se puso de rodillas al lado del pasajero del coche, junto al herido. Derek rodeó el coche, mientras le iba gritando algo a Kira y Jackson, acerca de crear un perímetro, antes de aparecer por el otro extremo del coche, por el lado del conductor.

-"¿Señor?"- Preguntó Stiles, agachándose más para poder mirar a través de la pequeña abertura de la ventana aplastada, tratando de contactar con el pasajero.  
-"Señor, ¿puede oírme?"-

No hubo reacción inmediata, sólo más temblores.

-" Señor, somos de la policía. La ambulancia está en camino."- Dijo Stiles, de forma lenta y clara.  
-"Vamos a hacer todo lo posible para sacarle de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?"-

El hombre parpadeó unas cuantas veces para luego luego toser un poco de sangre. Tenía la parte superior de la cabeza aplastada contra el techo del coche.

-"¿Puede oírme?"- Volvió a preguntar Stiles, arrancando con las manos enguantadas unos afilados trozos de la ventana rota y así que tener mejor acceso a él.  
El hombre apenas movió su cuello, pero sus ojos se enfocaron en Stiles, muy abiertos y asustados.

-"Hola, mi nombre es Stiles."- Le dijo.  
-"Soy policía, ¿vale? Vamos a ayudarle."-

El hombre parpadeó mientras Stiles inclinaba la cabeza poniéndose como él, porque creía que tal vez así podría comprenderle mejor, que no viendo todo del revés.

Miró a Derek un segundo, quien le miró a su vez negando con pesar, indicándole que la mujer había fallecido.  
Una oleada de ansiedad le subió por el pecho, clavándose en su estómago, ante el conocimiento de que no importaba lo que hiciesen de ahí en adelante porque ya era demasiado tarde para esa mujer.

-"¿Puede decirme su nombre?"- Le preguntó Stiles al hombre, sacando los últimos fragmentos de cristal y arrojándolos sobre el asfalto.

-"T-Tim"- Dijo el hombre a través de los labios cubiertos de sangre.  
Stiles hizo todo lo posible para no estremecerse ante el sonido de la voz de Tim. -"Tim"-

-"Hola Tim"- Dijo Stiles con tanto entusiasmo como pudo. -"Me alegro de oírte hablar."-

Se oían ruidos detrás de Stiles, Jackson comunicándose con la Central, Kira pidiendo a la gente que por favor retrocediesen.  
El brillo de las luces intermitentes reflejándose en la puerta del coche.  
Y Derek de nuevo a su lado, deslizándose sobre el estómago para poder mirar en el interior del destrozado coche.

-"Tim, este es mi compañero, Derek."- Le dijo Stiles, tratando de conseguir contacto visual con el hombre. - "También está aquí para ayudarte."-

-"Hola Tim."- Dijo Derek, metiendo la mano dentro del coche, en busca de la de Tim.

-"¿Puedes decirnos dónde te duele?"-  
La mano enguantada de Derek sujetó con cuidado de Tim y este le miró como tratando de enfocar la vista pero sin conseguirlo.

-"To-todo."- dijo Tim temblando. - "yo... yo no me puedo mover."-

-"Está bien, no intentes moverte Tim."- Dijo Stiles, y los ojos de Tim se volvieron hacia él.  
-"El Equipo de Bomberos se encargará de sacarte, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes por eso."- Le dijo con una débil sonrisa.

-" Chargh... lotte."- Jadeó Tim, deteniéndose a mitad para respirar.  
Stiles no tuvo que preguntar quién era Charlotte. Las lágrimas que amenazan con derramarse de los ojos del hombre ya le decían lo suficiente.  
Stiles tragó con fuerza, mirando a Derek un segundo. Derek comenzó a abrir la boca, seguramente para hacerse cargo de la difícil tarea de Stiles, pero Tim gruñó y susurró:  
-"Se ha ido..." -

Stiles pensó que la última vez que oyó a un hombre sonar tan destrozado fue su padre, tras la muerte de su madre. Trató de apartar el recuerdo.

-"Lo siento mucho."- Le dijo Stiles, extendiendo la mano sobre el brazo del hombre. Se sentía increíblemente fuera de lugar.

Tim escupió más sangre, tosiendo.

-"¿Dónde está esa ambulancia?"- Siseó Stiles a Derek, como si Derek de alguna manera tuviera que tener todas las respuestas.

-"Viene de camino."- Dijo Derek levantándose, agregando enseguida: -"Lo comprobaré."-

Stiles asintió, volviendo su atención hacia Tim. Le tomó la mano que Derek había dejado entre las suyas, apretando un poco.

-"Tengo... miedo."- Le dijo Tim.  
Cada vez era más difícil de entender sus palabras. Pero el miedo estaba claro en sus ojos.

-"Lo sé."- Dijo Stiles, tumbándose más de lado, para quedar más nivelado con el hombre.  
Soltó la mano de Tim un segundo, para quitarse los guantes y arrojarlos al suelo, e inmediatamente le sujetó de nuevo.  
La mano de Tim estaba manchada de sangre, pero Stiles igualmente la sostuvo entre las suyas.  
-"Lo sé, amigo."- Volvió a decirle, y Tim le sonrió débilmente.

Stiles no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo tardarían en llegar los Bomberos y la ambulancia. Sabía que en realidad sólo sería una cuestión de minutos que llegaran y de que Derek trajera a los paramédicos con él.  
Sabía que el tiempo se distorsionaba en momentos como ese, en donde cada segundo parecía contar. Ahí, donde él sostenía la mano de un hombre en su momento final.

El hombre, Tim, (No sería un nombre que Stiles fuese a olvidar) le dirigió una débil sonrisa a través de los labios ensangrentados, mirándole directamente a los ojos a través de unas lágrimas no derramadas, y tras eso inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia el otro lado para mirar a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

Stiles abrió la boca, quería decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero pudo sentir la mano de Tim aflojándose en las suyas. Stiles no la dejó ir... no supo durante cuánto tiempo. Pudieron ser segundos, minutos, horas.

Derek volvió a su lado, comunicándole que ya habían llegado los paramédicos, y Stiles finalmente, -"¿Ya?"- soltó la mano de Tim, y se puso en pie.

-"¿Stiles?"- Preguntó Derek, mientras los paramédicos tomaban su lugar, y Stiles se quedó mirando las manos manchadas de sangre.

-"Se fue."- Susurró Stiles, luego se aclaró la garganta, mirando hacia cualquier otro lado que no fuera Derek para ocultar el asomo de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-"Stiles ..."- Comenzó a decir Derek... y Stiles sabía que si se daba la vuelta y se enfrentaba a Derek en ese momento, viendo preocupación en sus ojos, sintiendo quizás una mano reconfortante en su hombro... no iba a ser capaz de recomponerse.

Así que sorbió por la nariz, tragó con fuerza y tomó una inspiración profunda. Tenían trabajo que hacer. Aunque las personas del coche no habian logrado sobrevivir, ellos no habían terminado.

-"Comencemos a tomar declaraciones."- Dijo Stiles, asintiendo mientras se giraba hacia Derek, pero sin mirarle a los ojos.

-"Quizás yo podría encargarme de eso si quieres ir a sentarte al coche."- Le dijo suavemente Derek.  
-"Tomarte un momento."-

-"Prefiero seguir trabajando."- Dijo Stiles honestamente, a lo que Derek asintió.

-"Está bien."- le dijo con una sonrisa alentadora que no llegó a sus ojos.  
-"Avísame si cambias de opinión, ¿de acuerdo?"-

-"Vale."- Contestó demasiado alegre Stiles, demasiado normal. Pero sabía que Derek lo notó.

Stiles sacó una de las botellas de agua del maletero del coche y comenzó a lavarse la sangre de las manos. No apartó la vista del agua, que se volvió rosada, hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaban limpias de nuevo.

Kira y Jackson estaban tomando declaración a los testigos. Allison y Scott, que también habían llegado, estaban coordinando a los Bomberos y los paramédicos. Así que Stiles y Derek comenzaron a tomar medidas de las marcas de derrape y los impactos en el coche.

Stiles escribía los números que Derek le iba diciendo, intentando evitar mirar el interior del coche en donde los bomberos todavía estaban ocupados trabajando.

Al final Stiles y Derek volvíeron a la comisaría de policía.  
Ser los primeros en llegar a la escena significaba tener que hacer el informe y Derek estaba escribiendo mientras Stiles hacía el diagrama de los hechos, reunía las fotografías y hacía las llamadas para notificar a los familiares.  
Cuando regresó de un descanso en el que fue al baño se encontró a Derek entregando un montón de papeles al Jefe. Estaban hablando, pero se callaron al llegar Stiles.

-"¿Estás bien, hijo?"- Le preguntó su padre, comprensivo.

-"Estoy bien papá."- Dijo Stiles, forzándose en devolverle la sonrisa.

John miró a Derek asintiendo con la cabeza, después cogió el informe.  
-"Voy a comprobar esto entonces, y a asegurarme de darle salida."- Dijo John, tras inclinar la cabeza.  
-"Buen trabajo, los dos."-

Stiles se preguntó cómo un "buen trabajo" podía acabar en dos muertes, pero asintió de todos modos y le dijo: -"No trabajes demasiado ¿vale?"-

-"No te preocupes."- Dijo John, poniéndole la mano en el cuello a Stiles un momento, acariciandole la mejilla con el pulgar.  
-"Llámame si me necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?"-  
Stiles asintió de nuevo con la cabeza, no confiaba en sí mismo para decir nada.  
Su padre compartió una mirada con Derek antes de volver a su despacho.

-"Vamos."- Le dijo Derek. -"Necesitamos una ducha."-

Stiles miró a su alrededor, algo confundido.

-"Nuestro turno terminó hace tres horas."- Dijo Derek suavemente.

-"Oh ..."- Dijo Stiles, dándose cuenta de que había perdido completamente la noción de tiempo.

-"Vamos."- Volvió a decir Derek, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Stiles para guiarlo.  
Stiles se inclinó un poco hacia él inconscientemente.

Estaban en el vestuario, preparándose para ducharse, Stiles ya desabotonandose la camisa que estaba sucia por haberse tendido en el suelo, cuando Derek le dijo:  
-"Vayamos a tomar un trago, ¿que te parece?"-

-"Yo ..."- Comenzó a decir Stiles, quitándose el pantalón. -"¿Ahora?"-

-"Sí."- Dijo Derek. -"Sólo unas copas, charlar poco."-

-"No sé Derek ..."- Suspiró Stiles. En ese momento la idea de socializar lo frenaba.

-"¿Y qué vas a hacer, Stiles?"- Le preguntó.  
Sólo entonces se dio cuenta Stiles de que Derek ya está desnudo, abriendo no sólo su propia ducha, sino también la de al lado de la suya para Stiles.  
-"¿Irte a casa y arrastrarse directamente a la cama?"- Derek continuó.  
-"¿Qué crees que pasará por tu cabeza todo el tiempo?"-

-"¿Y entonces ... qué?"- preguntó Stiles, mientras extendía su mano bajo el chorro que ya estaba caliente, gracias a Derek.

-"Me distraigo de ello. Voy a tomar unas copas para quitarme el mal sabor de boca?"-

Derek lo miró desde el muro que separaba las duchas.  
-"Supongo"- Dijo metiéndose bajo el agua.

-"¿Así de fácil?"- Preguntó Stiles, siguiendo el ejemplo de Derek, dejando que el agua caliente cayera sobre él.

-"Nada de este día ha sido fácil Stiles."- Dijo Derek, apenas audible sobre el ruido del agua. Hubo una ligera pausa, y luego Derek agregó: -"Excepto quizás trabajar contigo."-

Stiles tenía miedo de levantar la vista, de mirar a Derek y ver la honestidad en su rostro. Miedo de soltar algo empalagoso y necesitado porque no tenía ni idea de cómo Derek, de alguna manera se había convertido en la persona más importante en su vida. Así que inclinó la cabeza y asintió, cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba que el agua le diera en la cara.

-"Ya."- Susurró Stiles, aunque estaba seguro de que Derek pudo oírlo.

Se quedaron callados durante el resto de la ducha. Derek terminó primero y salió a por su toalla. Esto fue claro testimonio de cómo de ido estaba Stiles que no intentó echar un vistazo al culo de Derek, ahora que podía.

-"¿Podríamos...?"- Preguntó Stiles al salir también al vestuario, envuelto en su toalla.  
-¿Podríamos tomar algo en tu casa, o en la mía, o algo así? Realmente no tengo ganas de estar con gente."-

-"¿Y yo no soy gente?"- Preguntó Derek, curvando las comisuras de los labios.

-"A ti puedo aguantarte."- Le dijo Stiles, dejando ver una sonrisa que no sintió forzada.

-"Si que hemos avanzado un largo trecho."- Dijo Derek, mostrando sus dientes mientras sonreía genuinamente.  
A Stiles le gustaban esos dientes de conejo. Le gustaba mucho Derek.

-"Lo que tú digas..."- Dijo Stiles, sonriendo mientras se alejaba de Derek para recoger su ropa,  
-"... Oficial Gato Gruñón."-

*****

-"Nah ..."- Dijo Stiles mientras Derek le ofrecía otra cerveza. -"No quiero emborracharme ¿sabes?"-

Derek asintió con la cabeza, como si le entendiese, y tampoco cogió una para él. En su lugar, sacó dos botellas de agua de la nevera, dándole una a Stiles.

El sofá de Derek era cómodo, su loft era más grande de lo que Stiles había esperado. Muy abierto, espacioso.

-"¿Quién tiene una cama en el centro de la sala de estar?"- Preguntó Stiles, sacudiendo la cabeza divertido, mirando la gran cama al otro lado de la habitación.  
Derek se encogió de hombros, echándole una mirada también, como si nunca se hubiese dado cuenta de que no estaba durmiendo en un dormitorio separado.

-"Me gusta aquí."- Dijo al final Derek, sonriendo a Stiles. -"Es tan abierto. No me gusta sentirme encerrado entre cuatro paredes mientras duermo."-  
Stiles asintió, tomándose un momento para pensar.

-"Supongo que has pasado por situaciones como esta antes."- Preguntó Stiles mientras Derek se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá, sentándose sobre su propia pierna. La rodilla de Derek descansando ligeramente contra el muslo de Stiles.

-"No ... no exactamente así."- Dijo Derek. -"Está bien estar apenado ¿Lo sabes, no?"-

Stiles se mordió el labio. De alguna manera, no quería admitir lo que sentía. Que aún podía sentir la mano de Tim en la suya, aflojándose.

-"Cuando te dije que te lo guardaras..."- Comenzó Derek, dejando su botella en la mesilla del café mientras se giraba hacia Stiles, poniéndole la mano en la rodilla a Stiles.  
-"Era sólo en el momento. Para que pudieras hacer tu trabajo, y lo hiciste. Pero ahora necesitas tomarte un momento y tratar con ello."-

-"Yo no ..."- Stiles sacudió la cabeza. Quería sacárselo la mente. Quería acabar con la confusión que sentía.  
-"No sé cómo, y... todo lo siento tan extraño. Lo que quiero decir es que no conocía a esa gente."-

-"Los conocisteis hoy."- Dijo y Stiles podía sentir la palma de Derek irradiando calor sobre su rodilla a través de los vaqueros.

Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Se sentía tan estúpido por esa humedad en sus ojos, por esas lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. Pero la mano de Derek le apretó ligeramente, con su pulgar frotándole sobre la tela del pantalón ... sintiéndole reconfortante.

-"Me siento ... como si no supiera como manejarlo."- Admitió Stiles, casi en un susurro.

-"Es normal."- Dijo Derek, igualmente suave.

-"¿No se supone que me tendrías que decir que me comporte como un hombre, que lo superaré?"- Dijo Stiles, dejando ir una risa mientras parpadea rápidamente.

-"Lo superarás. Con el tiempo."- Dijo Derek.  
-"Pero nunca voy a decirte que no sientas nada cuando un hombre ha muerto justo frente a ti, Stiles."-

Tal vez fue por escuchar esas palabras en voz alta, o tal vez fue el hecho de que Derek estaba validando sus sentimientos que las primeras lágrimas finalmente se derramaron por su cara. No lo sabía.

-"No eres la persona que pensaba que eras antes de comenzar a trabajar contigo."- Admitió Stiles, sonriendole a Derek con las mejillas surcadas por las lágrimas.

-"Tampoco lo eres tú."- Dijo Derek agachando la cabeza. Stiles creyó verle ruborizarse un poco.

-"Me alegro de ser tu compañero."- Susurró Stiles, inclinando la cabeza mientras  descansaba su mano sobre la rodilla de Derek.

Derek llevaba unos pantalones de chándal. El tejido se notaba fino bajo sus dedos. Podía sentir el duro músculo de Derek por debajo, alimentando el impulso apenas restrictivo de deslizar la mano hacia arriba, deseando toda la intimidad que Derek podría darle.

-"A veces pienso que fue la peor idea que el Jefe pudo tener jamás."- Dijo Derek, riéndose suavemente, y Stiles pudo sentir su corazón latiendole furiosamente en el pecho.  
-"Pero a veces ..."- Derek se alejó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

No continúo, sólo dejó que el silencio se demorase entre ellos hasta que Stiles no pudo soportarlo más y preguntó. -"¿A veces ...?"-

Miró a Derek, que se estaba mordiendo el labio entre los dientes, que estaba apretando un poco los dedos en la rodilla de Stiles. Y después tragó con fuerza  sacudiendo la cabeza, levantándose rápidamente del sofá, dándole la espalda a Stiles.  
-"Esto es una mala idea."- Suspiró Derek, apresurado, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-"¿Qué?"- Preguntó Stiles, confundido.

-"Esto es ..."- Dijo Derek pellizcandose el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Parecía un poco dolido.  
-"No puedo."-

-"¿Derek?"- Dijo Stiles, completamente abatido. Levantándose del sofá, acortando distancia entre ellos.  
-"Pensé que estabas bien trabajando conmigo. Pensé ... pensé que lo estábamos haciendo bien y ahora..."-

-"Dios, por supuesto que es así."- Dijo Derek finalmente, mirándolo de nuevo.  
-" ¿No lo entiendes? Esto es demasiado ... Estamos metiéndonos en esto demasiado..."- Soltó un suspiro frustrado.

-"¿Demasiado cercanos?"- Preguntó Stiles, comprendiendo rápidamente.  
Derek sostuvo su mirada por un momento, apretando los labios firmemente mientras exhalaba por la nariz.  
-"Demasiado cercanos."- Repitió, sin apartar nunca la mirada de los ojos de Stiles.

-"¿Sería eso...?"- Comenzó a decir Stiles, reuniendo todo su coraje. -"¿Sería algo tan malo?"-

-"Yo ..."- Derek parecía confundido, un poco perdido, y sólo hacía que Stiles, siendo completamente honesto, quisiera envolverlo en sus brazos y no dejarlo marchar nunca.

-"No voy a dejar que esto pase."-

-"¿Conmigo?"- Stiles frunció el ceño.

-"Ni contigo, ni con nadie."- Dijo Derek.  
-"No quiero ser el típico que se acuesta con un compañero de trabajo."-

-"No seríamos los únicos."- Resopló Stiles, hasta que se dio cuenta de que eso es exactamente lo que no debería haberle dicho a Derek en ese momento. Porque eso era exactamente lo que no quería escuchar.  
-"Vale, sería un error."- Dijo Stiles, levantando las manos como si se estuviera defendiendo.

-"Eso es exactamente lo que sería."- Dijo Derek, mirando a Stiles fijamente.

-"Está bien..."- Dijo Stiles, porque él solo... solo quería rebobinar, volver a hacía unos minutos cuando la mano de Derek todavía estaba en su rodilla, y Derek no sentía que se estaban volviendo demasiado cecanos.  
-"De acuerdo."- continuó Stiles, porque no quería perder el consuelo de Derek, no en ese momento, hoy no, después de todo por lo que habían pasado.  
-"¿Podemos no hacer esto?"- Preguntó suplicando a Derek. - "Ahora no. Yo solo…"-

-"Está bien."- Asintió Derek, mirando a Stiles.

Se quedaron callados durante unos segundos, hasta que Derek preguntó:  
-"¿Quieres quedarte a pasar la noche? Me puedo quedar en el sofá."-

Stiles sonrió, aliviado con la petición de Derek.  
-"El sofá parece cómodo. Yo podría... por mi está bien."-

-"¿Estás seguro?"- Preguntó Derek, mirando entre la cama y el sofá. -"Lo que quiero decir, es que yo ya he dormido en el sofá antes, no se está mal, puedo..."-

-"Entonces yo también puedo dormir en él."- Dijo Stiles sonriendo a Derek, en lo que esperaba fuese una sonrisa convincente. - "Si puedo robarte una almohada y una manta..."

-"Por supuesto."- Dijo Derek poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se dirigió hacia el armario para coger algunas cosas.

-"Y uhm ..." Comenzó a decir Stiles, mordiéndose el labio inferior. - "¿Quizá también podrías prestarme un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta?"

-"Sí, claro."- Dijo Derek desde el armario.  
-"Pilla esto."- Le dijo antes de lanzarle la ropa a Stiles, quien la atrapó torpemente.

-" El cuarto de baño está por ahí."- Le indicó vagamente con la mano Derek, aunque Stiles ya lo sabía, había ido antes. Asintió con la cabeza sin mencionarlo, tan solo se dirigió allí con la ropa de Derek aferrada a su pecho.

Cuando volvió, con los pantalones de Derek colgándole flojamente de las caderas y la camiseta un poco ancha en los hombros, Derek ya había extendido unas sábanas sobre el sofá y puesto una manta pulcramente doblada en medio con una almohada encima.

Derek estaba sentado en la cama, jugueteando con su móvil, y Stiles tuvo que contenese con todas sus fuerzas para no ir y sentarse a su lado, dejarse caer en sus suaves sábanas, y tal vez meterse entre sus brazos.

Pero estaba claro que eso no era lo que Derek quería. Bueno, Stiles creía que probablemente Derek sí lo quería, pero que no quería quererlo. Eso le hizo pensar por un breve segundo, que tal vez si él igualmente iba, si iniciaba algún contacto, tal vez podría convencer a Derek... Pero ese pensamiento desapareció rápidamente, porque Derek había dicho que no, y eso debería ser más que suficiente para Stiles.  
Aunque no ayudaba mucho ese profundo anhelo que sentía por dentro.

Stiles pensó que quizás podrían hablar un rato más, pero Derek desapareció en dirección al baño y cuando regresó en pantalones cortos y una vieja camiseta fue para irse directamente a la cama.  
Cama que estaba ahí, en el centro de la sala de estar, ni a tres metros del sofá. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que iban a dormir en la misma habitación. Esto tan solo demostraba lo distraído que estaba, ya que la cama siempre había estado allí, y se sintió ridículo y raro por haberse dado cuenta de repente.

-"Buenas noches Stiles."- Dijo Derek mientras se tumbaba sobre su estómago, bajo las sábanas.

-"Buenas noches."- Susurró Stiles, extendiendo la manta sobre él mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada y maldita sea... Stiles no estaba acostumbrado a dormir con una almohada plana, por lo general dormía sobre dos, y... joder, no sabía por qué de repente estaba tan incómodo.  
Se movió un poco en el sofá, girando hasta que sus ojos fueron a dar con la almohada extra de la cama de Derek, la que él no estaba usando.

-"¿Qué?"- Preguntó Derek, murmurando con la cara está aplastada contra su propia almohada. Estaba mirándole a través de los párpados entrecerrados.

-"¿Estás usando esa almohada? - Preguntó Stiles, indicando hacia la que estaba al lado de Derek, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño.

Pero Derek se río entre dientes, y le sonrió genuinamente mientras se giraba sobre su espalda, agarró la almohada y se la tiró rápidamente a la cabeza a Stiles, golpeandole en la cara.

-"Lo hiciste a posta."- Se rio Stiles, golpeando la almohada y colocándola bajo su cabeza.

-"No puedes probar nada."- Derek sonrió, todavía mirando a Stiles, tapándose con la sábana hasta la barbilla.

-"Eso es lo que tú te crees."- Se burló Stiles, relajándose por fin en el sofá.  
-"Tengo habilidades detectivescas de las que nunca has oído hablar."-

-"Eres un idiota."- Dijo Derek. Stiles nunca le había escuchado tanto afecto en la voz.  
Una ola de calor se despertó justo en medio de su pecho, imposible de ignorar.

-"Estás celoso."- Dijo Stiles, junto con un guiño.

-"Va a ser eso."- Derek sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos, asintiendo contento.

Hubo un breve silencio y entonces Stiles no pudo evitar susurrar.  
-"Hey ¿Derek?"-

Se oyó un murmullo ronco que salió de la garganta de Derek.

-"Gracias..."- Dijo Stiles suavemente, porque aún necesitaba sacarse las palabras que tenía dentro.  
-"Ya sabes, por lo hoy."-

-"Siempre que lo necesites Stiles"- Le dijo Derek en voz baja.  
-"Estoy aquí para ti."-

Stiles asintió apoyado en la almohada, intentando tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.  
Cerró los ojos, dejando que las palabras de Derek se hicieran hueco en su pecho.  
Inhaló profundamente sintiendo que el sueño tomaba el control.

La almohada olía a Derek.


	6. Capítulo 6

** CAPITULO 6 **

 

\- Colega. - Comenzó a decir Scott mientras se sentaban para almorzar en la cafetería donde solían reunirse. 

-Según mi madre, Daehler no trabaja en el hospital.-

-¿Qué?"- Stiles frunciendo el ceño cerró su menú y miró fijamente a Scott.  
-Pero entonces, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo allí llevando zuecos de enfermero?-

-No lo sé, pero no puede ser nada bueno.- Dijo Scott, cogiendo la bebida de Stiles y tomando un sorbo. -Tio, que sed tengo.-

-¡Hey!- Le gritó Stiles indignado, arrebatándole el vaso, haciendo que la caña se le saliese de la boca a Scott salpicándole un poco cola en la cara.  
\- ¡Comprate una!- Se rió.

Scott se limpió la cara con la mano, tomó un menú y empezó a leerlo.  
-Deberías decírselo a tu padre.- Le comentó distraído.

-Sí.- Dijo Stiles, abriendo de nuevo su menú, aunque ya sabía de sobra que iba a pedir. -Y a Derek.-

Stiles no se perdió el gesto interrogante que Scott le hizo, pero entonces llegó la camarera para tomarles nota.

-Así qué, uhm ...- Stiles comenzó a decir aclarandose la garganta cuando la camarera se hubo retirado, mientras jugueteaba con su servilleta. -¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Allison? Quiero decir, ella te gusta, ¿no es cierto?-

-¡Oh sí, es genial¡- Scott le dijo con entusiasmo. -Y estoy aprendiendo mucho de ella. Seguro que tú también de Derek, ¿verdad?-

-Oh sí, mucho.- Stiles asintió, apretando los labios un segundo mientras contemplaba si seguir...  
-Pero lo que quería decir es gusta de gustar... ¿ella te gusta?-

-Ooh - Dijo Scott, abriendo mucho los ojos. -Yo... bueno, lo que quería decir es que ella es genial. Pero, uhm... bueno, para ser honestos, también lo es Kira, y no sé. Supongo que no lo he pensado en absoluto ... ¡Espera!- Scott le miró con los ojos desorbitados y bajó la voz hasta susurrarle  preguntando:  
-¿Te gusta Allison?-

Stiles gimió ligeramente, pellizcándose los ojos con los dedos.  
-Por supuesto que no.- Susurró, aunque no supo siquiera por qué lo hacía, puesto que no había nadie en la cafetería tratando de escuchar su conversación

-Entonces, ¿por qué ...?- Preguntó Scott, frunciendo el ceño, mientras se inclinaba un poco acercándose.

-Scott, te perdiste la parte en la que no he estado interesado en chicas desde hace mucho tiempo ¿verdad?- Stiles le preguntó mordiendose el labio por dentro.

-¡Ossh!- Dijo Scott poniendo los ohos en blanco. -Pero recuerdo a Lydia Martin ¿vale? Podría volver a ocurrir.-

-Sí, es verdad.- Le concedió Stiles, porque tenía que reconocer su enamoramiento con las chicas. Sólo... que ya hacía mucho que ya no era así.  
Luego llegó Derek y, siendo honesto consigo mismo, fue en todo lo que pudo pensar Stiles a partir de ese momento.  
-En realidad ...- Stiles suspiró, y dijo susurrando -Me refería a Derek. -

-Oops, hombre...- Dijo Scott, dejándose caer de nuevo en su asiento.

-No me vengas con esas. - Stiles se burló poniendo una mueca.

-¡Si ni siquiera he dicho nada!- Se defendió Scott.

-Puedo sentir tu desaprobación desde un kilometro de distancia - suspiró Stiles.

-Tío, tú lo que sientes es tu propia cabeza metida en tu culo, eso es lo que sientes. - Scott resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Yo solo...es que no sé tío.- Continuó Stiles, ignorando intencionadamente el comentario de Scott. -Él no es para nada como pensé que sería.-

\- Sé que os habéis estado llevando bien últimamente ...- Dijo Scott.

-Es más que eso.- Dijo Stiles, mientras se le escapaba un suspiro soñador y quiso darse una bofetada por sonar como un típico cliché.

-Así qué... ¿Vosotros estáis...?- Preguntó Scott, esperando a que él continuara.

Stiles sacudió la cabeza tristemente.  
-Él uhm ... Él como que me rechazó.-

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Scott, apoyándose sobre la mesa, con los ojos fijos en Stiles. -¿Le pediste para salir?-

-No, no fue así. - Dijo Stiles, pensando en esa noche.  
-Fue ... No sé, creía que estábamos cerca de llegar a algo... De que había algo entre nosotros. Pero luego como que se asustó, diciendo que le preocupaba que nos estuviéramos acercando demasiado. Como que se empezó a echar atrás y no quise que se cerrara del todo, así que le pregunté si podríamos dejarlo pasar de momento, y ... no sé.

-Lo siento, tio. - Dijo Scott, con cara de pena al mirar a Stiles.

-Ya... - Dijo Stiles, encogiendose de hombros.

Quería decirle que estaba bien, aunque la verdad era que no lo estaba, pero en ese momento comenzó a sonarle el móvil a Scott quien se apresuró a sacarlo del bolsillo. Su cara se iluminó al desbloqueaba la pantalla con el pulgar.

-Es Allison.- Comenzó a decir.

-¡Ah, miiira!- Stiles comenzó a decir guiñando el ojo a Scott.

-No no. - Scott negó con la cabeza, todavía sonriendo a la pantalla. -¡Se trata de su abuelo! ¡Consiguió el trasplante!-

-¿Qué?- Stiles frunció el ceño, porque recordó a Allison hablándole de eso.  
-¿Consiguió un corazón nuevo? Guau. Pensé que Allison dijo que iba para largo?-

-No lo sé tío.- Dijo Scott, mirando con asombro del móvil a Stiles. -Supongo que tuvo suerte. Allison dice que lo consiguió en una clínica privada o algo así. Entró en quirófano esta mañana.-

-Eso es ... guau, eso es genial. - Stiles asintió, aliviado por Allison.

\- A ver, su abuelo es un tipo que da miedo.- Scott le confesó a Stiles, mientras aceptaba agradecido la bebida que le trajo la camarera.  
\- Nos dejamos caer por el hospital durante un turno hace un par de días, cuando realmente no se encontraba bien. Quise esperar en el pasillo, pero Allison insistió en que entrara a saludar.-

Su comida apareció entonces delante de ellos, y Stiles no tardó en atacar a las patatas fritas.

-¿Y qué? ¿No fue amable?- Lo animó Stiles, con la boca llena de patatas.

-No, no es eso...- Dijo Scott, poniéndole un poco de salsa picante a su hamburguesa. - Lo que quiero decir es que él estaba medio muerto, pero aún así logró darme unas muy malas vibraciones, fue espeluznante.-

\- Espeluznante como en ... ¿depredador? - Stiles le puso cara de horror mirando a Scott.

-No, tío.- Dijo Scott, sacudiendo la cabeza divertido. - Solo... no sé. Tal vez fue por eso de parecer medio muerto.- Soltó medio riendo.  
\- Par ser honestos, me alegré de salir de allí.-

-¿Cómo es que una mujer tan increíble y amistosa como Allison descienda de un viejo espeluznante?- Bromeó Stiles, sumergiendo unas patatas en el ketchup y metiéndolas en su boca mientras hablaba.

-No tengo ni idea.- Dijo Scott, comiendo feliz su hamburguesa. Nunca se molestaban por si hablaban con la boca llena en presencia del otro.  
-Sin embargo, Allison parecía un poco avergonzada.-

-Aww, eso es un asco.- Dijo Stiles, lamiendose algo de sal de los labios.

-Ya.- Dijo Scott. - Sentí como si estuviera tratando de justificarlo después de eso. Como queriendo decir que podría ser muy una persona dulce también. Al parecer, la semana pasada le regaló el nuevo MacBook.-

-Guau, necesito un madurito con pasta así.- Stiles le guiñó el ojo a Scott.

-Ahora estás siendo asqueroso.- Le dijo Scott, pero sabía que Stiles sólo estaba bromeando.

-Tú me quieres, colega.- Stiles se encogió de hombros y atacó su hamburguesa con entusiasmo.

*****

-¿Quieres un café?- Le preguntó Stiles a Derek, que estaba inclinado sobre su escritorio, haciendo el papeleo de un niñato al que le encontraron con un par de bolsas de marihuana encima.

-Sí, gracias. - Dijo Derek, mirando a Stiles con gratitud.

Stiles asintió dirigiendose a la cafetera del segundo piso. Tenían una máquina en su planta, pero Stiles sabía que Derek prefería una taza de café recién hecho, por lo que no le importaba hacer un esfuerzo extra. Y una buena taza de café podría ayudarles a superar mejor ese turno de noche.  
Cuando regresó con el café, cogió una bolsa de pruebas vacía de camino.

Cora y Isaac estaban parados junto al escritorio de Derek.

-Hey, ¿has oído?- Derek  le preguntó a Stiles inmediatamente.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Stiles, entregándole a Derek su taza de café caliente, rozándole los dedos ligeramente mientras se la daba.

-Un cuerpo carbonizado en la reserva.- Respondió Cora. -De lo más desagradable.

-Guau. - Dijo Stiles, dejando su taza  distraídamente en el escritorio.

\- Oye, ¿dónde está nuestro café?¿O es que mi hermano recibe un trato especial?- Cora le guiñó el ojo, y Stiles esperó no sonrojarse demasiado.

-La cafetera está en el segundo piso, es toda tuya.- Dijo Stiles, esperando que un poco de presunción ocultase su rubor.

-Voy a pillar algo de la máquina.-  Isaac suspiró cuando Cora le echó una mirada, y Stiles no pudo dejar de notar la sonrisa de Derek.

-¡Por lo menos Stilinski sabe cómo consentir a su compañero!-  Le gritó Cora, pero aún así sonó amistosa.

-Tengo la sensación de que los Hales sois muy caros de mantener.- Bromeó Stiles compartiendo una mirada con Derek, quien le sonrió.

-Ella es la que nos da la mala fama.- Dijo Derek, y le hizo un jodido guiño a Stiles. Menos mal que estaba apoyado en un lado del escritorio de Derek o habría perdido completamente el equilibrio.

-Derek es una de esas almas atormentadas que piensa que no merece ser consentido.- Dijo Cora, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Derek.

-Cora ...- Se quejó Derek. La mirada avergonzada en su cara indicaba el hecho de que podía haber un poco de verdad trás la broma de Cora.

Pero antes de que Stiles pudiese decir cualquier cosa llegaron Erica y Boyd, ambos llevando un montón de bolsas de pruebas.

-Esto va a ser divertido.- Dijo Erica, aunque su cara decía exactamente lo contrario a sus palabras.

-¿Todavía nada? - Preguntó Isaac mientras volvía , entregándole a Cora su taza.

\- Un cuerpo abandonado.- Dijo Boyd, sacudiendo la cabeza-. La víctima carbonizada casi hasta los huesos. Sin identificación, sin testigos.

-El laboratorio está peinando a conciencia la escena.- Dijo Erica. -Y esperamos que la autopsia nos diga un poco más.

\- O por lo menos averiguar un nombre.- Suspiró Boyd.

-Maldita sea ... - Suspiró Stiles. - Lo que quiero decir es, que esto es Beacon Hills.

-¿No había asesinatos en el distrito de Westville?- Le sonrió Derek mientras le daba un toque a Stiles en el brazo en donde estaba apoyado en el escritorio.

-No demasiados, no.- Stiles hizo una mueca, mirando fijamente a Derek, quizás un poco más de lo normal.

-Bueno, parece que te has encontrado con un trabajo hecho a tu medida.- Dijo Derek, inclinando la cabeza hacia Cora.

-Me da que pronto voy a arrepentirme de haberme hecho Detective.- Suspiró Isaac.

-Eso es espíritu.- Se rió Cora, golpeando juguetonamente en el hombro a Isaac.

-Alerta, que viene el Jefe.- Murmuró Stiles sonriendo, cuando vio a su padre llegar y acercarse a ellos. Aunque sintió una especie de pena por que le hubiesen llamado en medio de la noche para esto. Después de todo, ya había trabajado durante el día.

-Buenas noches a todos.- Dijo John, con el cansancio reflejado en los ojos.

-Jefe.- Todos asintieron, saludándolo.

-Apuesto a que no pensaste que estarías aquí de vuelta tan pronto, ¿eh?-  Stiles le sonrió con ironía.

-Nunca te conviertas en Jefe, hijo.- Le dijo John con una pequeña sonrisa, poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Stiles, y este vio eso como clara muestra de lo cansado que estaba ya que lo había llamado "hijo" delante de todos.

-Bien, entonces.- Dijo John, volviéndose hacia los detectives. - ¿Por qué no entramos en la oficina y me ponéis al día de lo que sabemos?"

-Claro jefe.- Dijo Erica, recogiendo las bolsas con las pruebas liderando el camino. - Incluso le traeré un café.-

-Eres una bendición.- Stiles pudo oír que le decía su padre cuando desapareció en la oficina de la detective .

Odiaba el hecho de que su padre tuviese que regresar aquí después de trabajar todo el día, a pesar de saber que eso formaba parte del trabajo. Pero John ya no era tan joven, y tenía la tensión alta. Stiles no quería que se excediera. Era la única familia que tenía.

-Estará bien, lo sabes.- Le dijo Derek, como si pudiera leer la mente de Stiles ... y ¿en serio? ¿Podría sorprenderle aún más?

-No sabes que estaba pensando.- Bufó Stiles, simplemente porque él podía ser testarudo si le apetecía.

-Claro.- Dijo Derek, con un resoplido, apoyándose en su silla.

-Muy bien entonces.- Le desafió Stiles, cruzándose de brazos. Le gustaba presionar así a Derek.  
-Dime entonces qué tengo en mente esta noche.-

-Te preocupa que el Jefe no duerma lo suficiente.- Comenzó Derek, leyendo a Stiles como si fuera un libro abierto.  
-Y que tenga demasiado estrés con casos como este. De que tenga demasiada responsabilidad. Estás constantemente preocupado por cómo afecta a su salud. ¿Me estoy acercando?-

Stiles apenas bufó, entrecerrando sus ojos fijos en Derek. Derek se rió en respuesta y le dio una palmada en el muslo.

-Estará bien, Stiles - Le volvió a decir Derek tranquilizandolo.  
-Tu padre ama su trabajo. Creo que para él sería peor si ya no pudiese hacer esto.-

-Tiene la tensión alta.- Dijo Stiles, sonando peligrosamente parecido a un gemido.

-Además, él se cuida, y aunque no lo hiciera, estoy seguro de que tú lo harías por él. ¿Así pues, qué vas a hacer? ¿Lo vas a mandar a casa?- Le preguntó Derek.

-Ja- Stiles soltó una risa, -Oh, apuesto a que te encantaría verme intentarlo. Los Stilinski no somos buenos para acatar ordenes.-

-Entonces los dos hicisteis la peor elección como profesión.- Bromeó Derek, su sonrisa alcanzando sus ojos de esa manera en que se le iluminaba toda la cara.

-Oh, cállate.- Stiles resopló, de buen humor.

-¿Es una orden, Agente?- Derek le sonrió, y Stiles sintió que su pecho iba a explotar.  
Iba del flirteo y el enamoramiento de Derek, al enfado y la burla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
Cambió la cara alejándose de Derek, murmurando: - No hagas eso.-

La sonrisa de Derek desapareció al instante y le preguntó: -¿El qué?-

-¡Eso! -Se aferró a sí mismo Stiles, señalando a Derek, agitando el brazo delante de él. -Ese flirteo...-

-Stiles, yo no pretendía... - Derek comenzó a decir, mirándole confundido.

Stiles se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo completamente irrazonable, y se alejó del escritorio mientras comenzaba a murmurar una disculpa.

-Lo sé, lo siento.- Sacudió la cabeza, caminando hacia los servicios a paso rápido.

Podía oír a Derek llamándole tras él, pero sólo necesitaba tener un segundo para sí mismo.  
De repente estar cerca de Derek lo sofocaba, sus propios deseos y sentimientos le hacían imposible actuar de manera normal alrededor de Derek.

Por suerte, el cuarto de baño estaba vacío y Stiles se inclinó sobre el lavamanos, echándose agua en la cara. Se sintió como un idiota. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a pensar Derek ahora de él?  
Tomó unas cuantas toallitas de papel del dispensador y se las pasó sobre la cara cuando la puerta se abrió con un crujido suave, y Stiles no tuvo tan siquiera que mirar para saber que era Derek.

-Está claro que en tu mente también hay mucha preocupación acerca de... ¿nosotros? ¿Supongo?- Dijo Derek con suavidad, vacilante.

Estaba sosteniendo la bolsa de pruebas en la mano, la que Stiles recogió antes. Sólo que ahora estaba llena de bolsitas de marihuana, y Stiles no pudo evitar resoplar nervioso cuando su vista cayó sobre ellas.

-No podía dejarlas en mi escritorio sin supervisión.- Derek se encogió de hombros, manteniéndole la mirada.

Stiles asintió, algo ausente. Respiró hondo mientras se giraba y dijo aparentando normalidad: -Voy a hacer el papeleo de la confiscación y luego terminaré el informe...- Iba a coger la bolsa de pruebas, pero Derek la puso a un lado del lavamanos deteniendo a Stiles.

-Stiles, ¿podemos hablar de esto primero?- Le preguntó Derek, buscando desesperadamente los ojos de Stiles.

-Lo siento, estuvo fuera de lugar- Stiles se apresuró a decir, agachando la cabeza. -No sé por qué, yo solo... Necesitaba un momento. Lo siento.-

-Joder Stiles.- Exhaló Derek. - No lo hagas... Yo...-

-Lo siento.- Susurró Stiles una vez más, esta vez por su arrebato de palabras, por todo, por...

-No lo hagas.- Dijo Derek, agachando la cabeza para intentar atrapar la mirada de Stiles, y este finalmente dejó de huir, atreviéndose a mirar a Derek.

-Nunca quise...- Derek comenzó a decir, sacudiendo la cabeza, llevando su mano hacia el brazo de Stiles, en una caricia casi ardiente.  
-Seguramente estoy haciendo todo esto mal. No quiero jugar a este juego contigo, pero tengo la sensación de que te sientes como si lo estuviera haciendo de todos modos.-

-Me siento estúpido, así es como me siento.- Suspiró Stiles, porque de verdad era como se sentía, haciendo un drama por el hecho de que Derek no quisiera empezar nada con él.

-¿Por mi culpa?- Preguntó Derek, con la culpa audible en su voz.

-Porque soy un idiota que fue y se enamoró de ti y ahora no puedo ni actuar normal a tu alrededor.- Dijo Stiles, maldiciéndose a sí mismo.  
-Dios, esto no es por lo que has firmado. Lo que quiero decir, ni siquiera querías ser mi compañero, y ahora ...-

-Oye.- Dijo Derek, subiendo la otra mano por el otro brazo de Stiles, apretándole firmemente. -Pensé que habíamos dejado eso claro hace tiempo. Ahora trabajamos muy bien juntos. Y....y -

Derek tragó, sus párpados revoloteaban nerviosamente como si estuviera intentando tomar una decisión. Las palabras parecían quedársele atascadas en la garganta. Y entonces, de repente, su rostro cambió con determinación. Sus ojos tan centrados en Stiles que este se sintió casi desnudo bajo su mirada.

-Y si eres un idiota, entonces yo también lo soy, porque fui y también me enamoré de ti.- Dijo Derek, mordiendo las palabras.

Con la mandíbula apretada mientras su mirada todavía se centraba en Stiles. El corazón de Stiles le golpeaba dentro del pecho a un millón de kilómetros por hora. El calor y la presión de las manos de Derek en sus brazos de repente eran lo único que podía enfocar.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no podemos ...?- Stiles logró dejarlo salir en un susurro y tras decir eso los labios de Derek ya estaban sobre los suyos, más suaves y más vacilantes de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado.

El beso fue casto, quizás porque Derek no había olvidado dónde estaban.Tal vez porque realmente no estaba seguro de que aquello era lo que debian hacer, o quizás porque esta era la manera de besar de Derek, tentativa y suave. De cualquier manera, Stiles no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.  
No supo como sus manos se habían agarrado firmemente a la camisa de Derek. Su cabeza vibraba de felicidad mientras se deleitaba con la sensación de los labios de Derek moviéndose tiernamente sobre los suyos.  
Era casi como si Stiles temiese moverse y espantarlo. Así que simplemente apretó la camisa de Derek y pellizcó cuidadosamente el labio inferior de Derek con sus labios, disfrutando del beso.

El beso acabó demasiado pronto, pero Derek no se separó rápidamente, más bien parecía querer alargarlo, manteniendo esa hormigueante conexión de sus labios hasta que se retiró lentamente, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

-Guau...-Susurró Stiles, porque simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

Derek finalmente abrió los ojos encontrándose inmediatamente con los de Stiles, pudiendo ver una sonrisa reflejada en ellos, vívida en los indescriptibles colores de sus ojos.

Entonces su cara mostró una sonrisa mientras agachaba la cabeza y sus manos que todavía sujetaban firmemente los brazos de Stiles, ahora le acariciaban suavemente arriba y abajo.

-Soy idiota.- Sonrió Derek, y Stiles quizás se hubiese puesto nervioso si no fuera por el hecho de que no sonaba como si lamentara el beso.

-Creí que habíamos establecido que ambos lo éramos...- Le sonrió Stiles, apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho de Derek, con sus dedos descansando sobre la placa de Derek.

-¿Y si alguien hubiera entrado?- Preguntó Derek , preocupándose, mordiendose el labio inferior entre los dientes mientras miraba a Stiles.

-¿Como por ejemplo mi padre?- Preguntó Stiles, agachando luego la cabeza mientras se echaba a reír.  
-Oh Dios mío.-

-Está bien, está bien.- Dijo Derek, deslizando sus manos por los brazos de Stiles antes de dar un paso atrás, poniendo cierta distancia entre ellos.  
-Ahora necesitamos volver al trabajo.- Dijo agitando su mano señalando la puerta. -Asesinatos y demás.-

Stiles asintió, pasándose la lengua por los labios para notar el sabor de Derek en ellos.

-Y vamos a ser profesionales y toda esa mierda.- Dijo Derek con un pesado suspiro, mientras se giraba hacia la puerta.

-¿Sí? - Preguntó Stiles, balanceándose un poco sobre sus pies.

-Sí - Contestó Derek, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras miraba a Stiles.  
-Y cuando acabemos el turno, tal vez podriamos...?-

-Sí.- Se apresuró Stiles, sin siquiera esperar a que Derek terminase su frase. La mayoría de todo lo que les llevase a besarse, o incluso a hablar de sus sentimientos era un gran sí para Stiles.

-Sí.- Derek asintió, elevando la comisura de su boca. Luego abrió la puerta, listo para volver a trabajar.

-Deeereeeek -Dijo Stiles, agarrando la bolsa de pruebas llena de drogas del borde del lavamanos, sosteniéndola.

-Joder. - Suspiró Derek, sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras recogía la bolsa.

-¿Tienes las cabeza en alguna otra cosa?- Le preguntó Stiles, con una sonrisa de capullo, porque sabía que él era la fuente de su distracción en ese momento.

-No eres gracioso.- Dijo Derek, inexpresivo, mientras se dirigia hacia su escritorio.

Pero igualmente, él estaba sonriendo.

 


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 

  
El puño le golpeó en el final del ojo y la mujer comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

Antes de que Stiles pudiese pensarlo siquiera, Derek y él estaban encima del sospechoso, clavándole la rodilla en la espalda de manera más que dolorosa.

La mujer comenzó a llorar histérica y Stiles aún parpadeaba tratando de enfocar, sintiendo un dolor sordo en el rostro, mientras Derek colocaba las esposas y comenzaba a leerle los derechos al sujeto.

La retahíla de blasfemias y amenazas de muerte que salían de la boca del tipo no fueron nada nuevo.

Stiles, una vez visto que Derek ya manejaba la situación, se levantó con un  "oompf", presionándose con la yema de los dedos en el ojo, donde el puño le había alcanzado.

Derek tiró bruscamente del tipo hacia arriba, Stiles no podía decir que lo lamentase, para girarse luego hacia él, preguntando:

-¿Estás bien?- Stiles asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que probablemente tendría un hematoma por la mañana, quizas antes, pero al menos no fue algo peor.  
Cuando miró a la mujer, la esposa del detenido, supo que ese no fue el primer puñetazo que había golpeado ese día.

Realmente odiaba a la violencia doméstica. 

Oyó por el auricular de su oído la llamada de la Central, ese día era Greenberg, solicitando su estado actual.

-111 a Central. - Habló Stiles a través de su micrófono, alejándose unos pasos de Derek y el sospechoso, pero manteniéndolos en su línea de visión.  
-Llegamos a la escena donde encontramos a un hombre golpeando a una señora. El sospechoso se resistió al arresto, pero la situación ya está bajo control.-

-Recibido, 111-  Le respondió Greenberg.  
-¿Necesitáis ayuda o una ambulancia en la escena?-

-Una ambulancia para trasladar a la víctima al hospital, ella se encuentra en shock, y tal vez un coche patrulla...-  
Respondía Stiles cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo al sospechoso tratando de escapar del agarre de Derek.  
Soltó el micrófono y fue hacia su compañero, haciendo caso omiso de la llamada en su auricular. Tenía las manos un poco ocupadas tratando de evitar que el tipo les diera patadas y golpes tratando de luchar contra ellos.

-Hijo de... - Siseó Derek, mientras uno agarraba al sospechoso por el brazo esposado, el otro por el cuello y juntos lo empujaban hacia el suelo de nuevo.

-¡Os vais a enterar los dos!- Gritaba el hombre escupiendo al suelo al hablar. -¡Os tengo! ¡Me he quedado con vuestras caras!-

-Eso es genial, señor.- Le dijo Stiles, poniéndole la rodilla en el cuello al sospechoso para asegurarse de que no pudiera levantarse.  
-Nos aseguraremos de agregar las amenazas a la agresión de su esposa y un agente de Policía. Esto sólo nos lo hará más fácil.-

Derek estaba agachado al otro lado del sospechoso, frente a Stiles, agarrando firmemente las esposas, y con una rodilla presionando la parte baja de su espalda, inmovilizandolo. Cuando Stiles alzó la vista,  Derek estaba justo ahí, mirándole la cara.

-¿Estás bien?- Derek gesticuló con la boca. Stiles asintió una vez más, sonriendole un poco.

-¿Tú?-  Gesticuló en respuesta.  
Derek asintió reafirmando su respuesta cuando Stiles se dio cuenta de que la Central aún seguía gritándole en el oido.  
Ahí estaba también Kira diciendo por radio que no estaban lejos y que iban en su ayuda, y más sirenas se oían tras ella.

Fue Derek el que finalmente soltó una mano y respondió.  
-Lo siento Central, el sospechoso quería lanzar un par de golpes más. La ayuda es bienvenida, pero diles que no se maten por ir corriendo para llegar aquí. La situación está bajo control por ahora.-

-Recibido, 111, situación bajo control por ahora.-  Contestó la Central.  
-Dos patrullas se dirigen hacia vuestra posicion.-

-112 subiendo la calle mientras hablamos.- Sonó la voz de Kira a través de la radio y apenas les llevó unos minutos a ella y Jackson aparecer.

-Vaya, Stilinski, bonita sombra de ojos.- Le soltó Jackson, pero enseguida se unió a ellos, asegurándose de que el sospechoso no fuese a ninguna parte.  
Kira les echó un vistazo y luego guió con amabilidad a la señora a otra habitación.  
Stiles agradeció el gesto.  
A continuación, Scott y Allison también llegaron a la escena.  
Scott fue hacia la cocina para ayudar a Kira con la víctima después de asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien.

-Chicos, siempre os metéis en peleas cuando no estoy cerca.- Dijo Alison poniendo las manos en las caderas mientras miraba la escena.

-Tal vez eso explique el porqué soy yo el que acaba con el ojo morado.- Dijo Stiles, sonriendole para luego hacer una mueca cuando el gesto le dolió.

-Debe ser eso.- Dijo Allison, sonriendo, y luego ella les ayudó a levantar al sospechoso.

Kira y Jackson acompañaron a la ambulancia que llevaba a la víctima al hospital, mientras que Allison y Scott ayudaron a Derek y Stiles a llevar al detenido a la Comisaría, para evitar riesgos.

Una vez allí, fue cuando Stiles por fin encontró algo de tiempo para echarle un vistazo a su ojo en el cuarto de baño, y Derek se coló trás él.

-Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así.- Bromeó Stiles, pero su latido se aceleró un poco igualmente, porque a pesar de sus intenciones no habían hablado mucho desde que compartieron el beso en el baño un par de dias atrás.  
Siempre parecía haber algo por medio, trabajo, otros compromisos... y la verdad es que Stiles no quería presionarle por miedo a que Derek le alejara.  
Derek sonrió bajito ante la broma de Stiles, alzando la mano hacia su mejilla, poniendo el pulgar bajo el moreton.

-Déjame ver esto...- Susurró, girando a Stiles un poco para que le diese la luz.

-Es un ojo morado.- Stiles se encogió un poco de hombros, intentando mantener la caricia de Derek.  
-Viviré.-

-¿Duele mucho?- Preguntó Derek con la vista fija en moreton.

Le daba pinchazos y sentía la cara rara cuando gesticulaba, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado, un pequeño morado en el ojo no era nada.

-Nah, está bien.- Le dijo Stiles, tranquilizandole.

-Mentiroso.- Dijo Derek sonriendo y antes de que Stiles pudiese responderle, Derek se inclinó y presionó suavemente los labios contra la piel de su mejilla.  
Las pestañas de Stiles cosquillearon al parpadear contra los labios de Derek mientras cerraba los ojos, reconfortándose en su tacto.

-¿Acabas de darme un besito para curarme?- Susurró Stiles, contento y a la vez divertido, acariciando con sus dedos los costados de Derek.

-¿Te estás quejando?- Preguntó Derek, pero no se alejó cuando Stiles inclinó la cabeza para besarle esos labios. Mas bien Derek le siguió gustosamente.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Cora, dejando ir un jadeo para luego gritar.

-¡Lo sabía!-

Stiles y Derek se separaron, Stiles tapándose la boca con la mano mientras Derek gemía al ver a su hermana.

-¡Por el amor de dios, Cora!- Siseó Derek, tirando de ella hacia dentro del cuarto de baño y cerrando de golpe la puerta tras ella.

-¡Lo sabía!-  Repitió, señalando a Derek con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Este es el baño de hombres - Dijo Derek con los dientes apretados.

-¡Nos quedamos sin papel higiénico en el de señoras!- Explicó Cora.

-¿Es que no sabes llamar a la puerta?- Le preguntó Derek, frunciéndole el ceño.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Al menos esta vez no te pille haciéndote una paja!- Cora apenas pudo contener la risa.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- Soltó Stiles.

-¡Era un adolescente!- Dijo mortificado Derek, con las mejillas de un rojo subido. -¡Y ella entró en mi habitación!-

-¿Quién no cierra la puerta cuando se la está pelando?- Preguntó Cora.

-¡Gente que espera que otras personas llamen a la puerta, Cora!- Derek le espetó en respuesta y Stiles no sabía si llorar o reír ante esta maravillosa exhibición de pelea entre hermanos.

-Oh, por favor, no es como si hubiera entrado en un baño ocupado o algo así.- Cora puso los ojos en blanco.

-No me extrañaría de ti...- Murmuró Derek, resoplando mientras cruzaba los brazos delante de él.

-Entonces, Stiles...- Comenzó a decir Cora, sonriendo dulcemente mientras se giraba hacia él, -Bonito ojo.-

-Sí, uh ...- Musitó Stiles, tocándose instintivamente el golpe. -Derek sólo estaba...- Comenzó a decir.

-¿Dándole un besito para curarlo?- Preguntó Cora con descaro.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, eso es lo que dije!- Gritó Stiles, con la risa burbujeandole en los labios.

-Sois los peor...- Gimió Derek, ocultando la cara entre sus manos.

-Oh, vamos.- Dijo Cora.  
-Estoy feliz por vosotros.-

El guiño que le dio a Stiles le hizo sonreír.

-Cora, ¿por favor podrías no ...?- Comenzó Derek para luego suspirar.

-No te preocupes, hermanito.- Dijo Cora, dándole una palmadita en el brazo.  
-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.-

Se metió en uno de los baños y cogió un rollo de papel higiénico.

-Mientras tanto, aún tengo que hacer pis.- Anunció como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.  
-Antes de que Isaac se vaya sin mí a recoger los resultados de la autopsia de nuestro nugget crujiente.-

-¿Algo nuevo sobre eso?- Preguntó Stiles.

-El forense nos dijo por teléfono que el corazón del chico había desaparecido, ¿podeis creerlo?- Cora dijo alegremente antes de despedirse cerrando la puerta del baño.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos.

-Entonces...- Stiles comenzó tentativo, porque Derek claramente se sentía un poco incómodo con lo que acababa de suceder. -¿Lo siento?-

-No. - Negó Derek con la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa a Stiles. -No has hecho nada malo.-

-Lo sé, yo solo...- Stiles se encogió de hombros. -Todavía no hemos decidido a dónde nos lleva esto, y ahora Cora lo sabe y ... ¿quizá sienta que ni siquiera nosotros sabemos qué somos? ¿tiene sentido?- Encogiendose ante sus propias palabras.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar cuando hayamos terminado aquí?- Preguntó Derek. -Así quizás podamos... ¿resolverlo?-

-Suena bien.- Dijo Stiles, asintiendo. Lamiendose los labios sin darse cuenta, notando el sabor de Derek.  
Lo notó cuando vio los ojos de Derek bajar hacia su boca, inclinarse hacia delante un instante y presionar un firme beso en sus labios, retrocediendo antes de que Stiles pudiese hacer movimiento alguno.

-Esta noche.- Dijo Derek, respirando hondo antes de abrir de nuevo la puerta del baño y salir al pasillo.  
Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír, pero maldita sea, el resto del turno iba a ser eterno.

Se topó con su padre de vuelta a su escritorio, y por como se veía, estaba allí por Stiles.

-¡Stiles!- Le llamó John, fijándose inmediatamente en el hematoma de Stiles.

-¿Escuchando el escáner de la policia otra vez, Jefe?- Le dijo Stiles con una sonrisa.

-Un buen Jefe sabe lo que está pasando con sus hombres.- Respondió John sabiamente, luego bajó el tono.  
-¿Estás bien?-

-Estoy bien, papá.- Dijo Stiles.  
-No es la primera vez que me golpean, y no será la última.-

John asintió con la cabeza, algo más tranquilo. -¿Y la víctima?

-Kira y Jackson le han tomado declaración en el hospital.- Contestó Stiles.  
-El Doctor le dio cuatro días libres del trabajo. Derek hizo las llamadas necesarias. El desgraciado permanece bajo custodia por ahora.-

-Sospechoso.- Dijo John, pero no había enfado en sus palabras. -Tenemos que llamarlos sospechosos.-

-Perdón.- Murmuró Stiles, aunque sólo parecía medio avergonzado. Sabía que nunca trataría a un sospechoso injustamente, aunque algunos se lo mereciesen.

-Bueno, ya sabes qué hacer.- Le dijo John y Stiles supo que se referia al papeleo. -Y si necesitas algo...-  
Se apartó, distraído por el alboroto en la entrada donde Finstock estaba ocupando el mostrador ese día.

A través del cristal del mostrador de recepción, Stiles pudo ver a Daehler... Joder, ese tipo simplemente no sabia cuándo parar.

-¡... Y usted no es bienvenido aquí!- Exclamó Finstock, que resoplaba molesto.

-¡Proporcionan un servicio público! Está obligado a ayudarme.- Dijo Daehler con presunción.

-Usted tiene una orden de alejamiento que dice que no puede estar a menos de 500 metros de la Agente Argent, y aún así aparece en su lugar de trabajo.- Le espetó Finstock.

-Pero ella no está aquí ahora, ¿verdad?- Replicó Daehler. -Y un carterista me quitó el permiso de conducir y quiero presentar cargos.-

-¿Cómo sabe si está aquí o no?- La voz de Derek repentinamente se elevó por la sala.  
En un momento había llegado junto a Finstock, apostándose rígido a su lado.

-Quiero decir aquí, detrás del escritorio.- Dijo Daehler, agitando los brazos ante el cristal que tenía delante de él.  
-Tengo ojos, ¿sabe?-

-Utilícelos para encontrar otra Comisaría de Policía.- Dijo Finstock y Derek cruzó los brazos delante del pecho, frunciendole el ceño a Daehler.

-Oh, eso no es bueno.- Murmuró Stiles y siguió al Jefe a la recepción.

-Señor Daehler, ¿de verdad pensó que venir a este recinto era lo mejor que podía hacer?- Preguntó John con firmeza, pero cortésmente.

-Soy un ciudadano necesitado, Jefe Stilinski.- Dijo Daehler, con una enfermizamente dulce sonrisa en la cara.

-Oh, por todo los jodidos...- Murmuró Derek, y Stiles notó que estaba saliendose de sus casillas, así que le cogió del brazo y tiró un poco de él.  
-Stiles...- Susurró Derek, sin apartar los ojos de Daehler.

-Parece que estás a punto de arremeter contra el cristal antibalas y patearle el culo a Daehler.- Le dijo Stiles.

-Sabes lo que le hizo a Parrish, a Allison.- Le dijo Derek, con la voz contenida, pero había suficiente rabia en ella para hacer que Stiles bajará la cabeza.

-Te quitó a Parrish como compañero.- Dijo Stiles, y no fue una pregunta o una acusación, sólo una declaración, aunque no pudo evitar sentir que su estómago se encogía.

-Le quitó a Parrish el poder patrullar.- Dijo Derek mirando a Stiles a los ojos antes de volver a enfocarse en Daehler, quien en ese momento estaba discutiendo con el Jefe mientras Finstock estaba escribiendo en el ordenador como si el teclado lo hubiese ofendido personalmente.

-Sí... - Dijo Stiles, y ni siquiera podía imaginar  lo que sería eso, porque sabía que Parrish no habría elegido la Central si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de permanecer en la calle.

-Y entonces ese pedazo de mierda aparece aquí, para burlarse de nosotros, como si no hubiera arruinado la vida de nadie aquí...- Susurró Derek entre dientes.

-Lo sé.- Dijo Stiles, apartando a Derek un poco más. -Lo sé, y entiendo por qué estás tan enfadado. Pero no le des la satisfacción, Derek.-

Derek resopló, apretó la mandíbula, pero trató de relajar un poco la postura. Stiles no sabía si sólo lo hacía por darle a él gusto o no.  
No dijo nada más, sólo se quedo allí esperando, hasta que Finstock sacó un papel de la impresora, le puso un sello con un poco más de fuerza de la cuenta, y casi se lo tiró a través de la bandeja bajo el cristal a Daehler.

-Aquí está su informe.- Dijo Finstock bruscamente, y Daehler sonrió con aire presuntuoso mientras lo recogia y lo examinaba.

-Confío en que sabrá encontrar la salida ahora, señor Daehler.- Dijo John, cruzando los brazos delante del pecho.

-Por supuesto, Jefe.- Le dijo Daehler con una sonrisa, y después se despidió agitando la mano mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Hubo un silencio hasta que Daehler estuvo oficialmente fuera de la puerta, luego John se giró con una respiración profunda y dijo:  
-Está bien. Todo el mundo de vuelta al trabajo.- Luego se dirigió hacia la escalera, a su propia oficina.

Derek permaneció agitado el resto del turno. No dijo mucho, sólo terminó el papeleo que tenían, manteniéndose un poco tenso todo el tiempo.  
En un momento dado se excusó para ir a hablar con Parrish, para contarle de la aparición de Daehler en el recinto.  
Stiles intentaba no sentirse celoso, sabía que no tenía motivos, pero de igual manera falló estrepitosamente.

Stiles estaba en el vestuario, acabando de ponerse su ropa de civil, cuando Derek le puso la mano en la mejilla, con el pulgar acariciandole la tierna piel.

-¿Aún duele?- Preguntó, y lo sintió de alguna manera como una ofrenda de paz.

-Está bien.- Dijo Stiles, cerrando los ojos por un segundo ante la sensación de la caricia de Derek.  
Cuando los abrió de nuevo, buscó su mirada.  
-Oye, si quieres posponer lo de esta noche... quiero decir, si realmente no te sientes con ganas...-

Los labios de Derek presionaron los suyos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su pulgar acariciaba suaves círculos sobre la mejilla de Stiles mientras chupaba el labio inferior entre los suyos, apenas un poquito.

-No quiero posponerlo.- Le dijo Derek mientras retrocedia. -Quiero verte. No quiero que ese idiota arruine nuestros planes, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Yo tampoco.- Dijo Stiles, tragando saliva. Sabía que probablemente no debería decirle esto, pero se había estado gestando en su estómago todo ese tiempo y ... -Pero no sé, si prefieres salir con Parrish o algo así...-

-Oh, Dios mío, Stiles.- Dijo Derek, soltando una carcajada mientras se daba la vuelta.  
-¿Por qué estás siempre con lo de Parrish?-

-No lo estoy.- Replicó Stiles, pero le sonó débil incluso a sus propios oídos.

-Sí, lo estás.- Dijo Derek, pero le sonreía. -Estás celoso de él y ni siquiera sé por qué, porque la verdad es que a él nunca le he besado, ni siento por él lo que siento por ti.-

Esas palabras fueron directamente al corazón de Stiles, y no pudo evitar sonreír. -Y aún así te gusta que esté celoso.-

-Eres idiota.- Derek sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

-¡Es cierto, mirate!- Dijo Stiles, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. -Estás encantado y eufórico ante la idea de que tú y Parrish me preocupeis.-

-Me hace gracia porque es un pensamiento ridículo. -Dijo Derek.  
-Él es mi amigo. Indiscutiblemente uno de mis mejores amigos, y uno de los pocos, para ser honesto. Pero eso es todo. Ahora, ¿podemos salir de aquí para que pueda llevarte a una cita?-

-¿Una cita?- Preguntó Stiles, totalmente radiante ante la palabra.

-Sí, cita.- Dijo Derek. -Contigo. No con Parrish, ni con otra persona. Sólo tú, ¿de acuerdo?-  
Arqueó la ceja a Stiles, como si esperase a ver que se hubiese tranquilizado.

-Sí.- Contestó Stiles, sonriendo un poco. -Me parece bien.-

-Bien.- Dijo Derek, cerrando la taquilla. -¿Qué te parece la comida italiana?-

-Que es como si ya pudiera olerla.- Contestó Stiles, agarrando su mochila y arrojándola sobre su hombro.

***

-Y es como que cada semana, casi... - El tipo, Halden, les estaba diciendo. Stiles lo reconoció, era el dueño de la ferretería en la Quinta. -Estaba hablando con él, ¡pero va y me cierra con la puerta en la cara!-

Derek puso una sonrisa irónica, poniendo en su tenedor la última pieza de pastel de queso que había en su plato mientras miraba hacia su indeseada visita de pie junto a la mesa.  
El tercero ya.

-Bueno, lo único que puedo decirle es que llame a la Central cuando se produzca los ruidos, señor.- Dijo Derek. -Enviarán un equipo para evaluar, hablar con su vecino, poner una multa si fuera necesario...-

-Oh, es necesario.- Continuó Halden.  
-Es una total desconsideración con la gente que lo rodea. Quiero decir, ¿quién pone su música en voz alta en medio de la noche? Hay gente que tiene que trabajar a la mañana siguiente, ¿sabe?- Resopló, agitando las manos en su dirección.  
-Por supuesto que usted lo sabe, también es un trabajador.

Derek asintió, apretando los labios en una sonrisa falsa.

-Aunque no está trabajando en este momento.- Dijo Stiles, esperando no parecer demasiado falso en su intento de una sonrisa jovial.

-Cierto, cierto.- Dijo Halden y sin embargo no hizo ningún gesto de irse. En su lugar, se lanzó en un monólogo sobre el estacionamiento frente a su tienda, y Derek se aclaró la garganta ligeramente mientras miraba el resto de su tarta de queso.  
Stiles deslizó el pie debajo de la mesa para frotar su tobillo contra la pierna de Derek.  
Trataba de reprimir su sonrisa, en lugar de tomar otra cucharada de su helado y responderle a Halden con la boca llena.

-Nos aseguraremos de dejar que el departamento de tráfico tenga constancia, señor Halden. Y usted, asegúrese de llamar a nuestra Oficina cuando ese vecino suyo vuelva a subir el volumen, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Oh, sí, por supuesto.- Dijo Halden, y pareció que al final se dio cuenta y comenzó a alejarse un poco. -Bueno, muchas gracias.-

-Siempre que lo necesite, señor.- Dijo Derek educadamente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Que tengan una agradable velada.- Dijo finalmente Halden y luego se marchó del restaurante.

-Oh, Dios mío.- Stiles se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. -¿Cuánto tiempo hace que los ciudadanos de Beacon Hills no han visto a un policía por aquí?-

-Al parecer años.- Dijo Derek, y finalmente pinchó con el tenedor en el último trozo de tarta de queso.  
-Y por eso cada uno de ellos tuvo que venir y molestarnos durante nuestra cena.-

-Está claro.- Stiles suspiró divertido, y cogio otra cucharada de helado, para luego sostenerla frente a Derek.

-¿Quieres?-

-¿Si no tienes miedo de compartir la cuchara conmigo?- Derek sonrió y luego se inclinó un poco para coger el helado de la cuchara.

-Creo que puedo con tus gérmenes.- Dijo Stiles, chupando deliberadamente la cuchara, girandola en su boca.  
Supo que había conseguido el efecto deseado cuando los ojos de Derek se clavaron en su boca, así que continuó deslizando la cuchara sobre su lengua lentamente antes de volver a sumergirla en el helado.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso ...- Susurró Derek, un poco sonrojado, disimulando una sonrisa.

-¿No me digas que perturbé al imperturbable Agente Hale?- Sonrió Stiles, presionando su pierna contra Derek por debajo de la mesa otra vez.

-No lo soy.- Dijo Derek, agachando la cabeza para mirar su plato de postre vacío con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Con todas las interrupciones y todo eso ...- Comenzó Stiles, un poco vacilante pero decidido a decir lo que pensaba igualmente.  
-La verdad es que no hemos hablado de... ya sabes, nosotros. Lo que quiero decir, es que ya sé que dijiste que no querías esto..., porque trabajamos juntos, pero...-

-Creo que ese barco ya zarpó.- Le cortó Derek, encogiendose de hombros.  
-De todos modos fue estúpido por mi parte. En aquel momento ... Yo ... Nosotros nunca íbamos a ... ya sabes.-

-¿Sigues queriendo que sea asi...?- Preguntó Stiles, mordiendose el labio inferior.

-No.- Dijo Derek enseguida. Su cara se iluminó de nuevo con una sonrisa.  
-Me gusta que estemos... juntos. Salir juntos.-

-Bien.- Dijo Stiles poniendo su mano sobre la mesa y Derek puso la suya encima al instante.

-Creo que deberíamos ... ¿tomarnoslo con calma? ¿No apresurar las cosas?- Preguntó Derek, apretando sus dedos sobre los de Stiles un segundo.

-Sí, claro.-Asintió Stiles, porque él haría cualquier cosa para que Derek se sintiese cómodo. -Lo que te haga sentir bien.-

Derek asintió, apretando los dedos alrededor de la mano de Stiles.  
-Déjame pedir la cuenta y nos vamos de aquí, ¿vale? Porque pienso que enrollarme un poco contigo, sin duda, me hace sentir bien.- Le hizo un guiño y Stiles sonrió.

Derek insistió en pagar la cuenta, apaciguando a Stiles diciendole que podía pagar la próxima vez que saliesen. Fueron caminando a casa de Derek porque no estaba lejos y allí había dejado Stiles su Jeep. La mano de Derek cogiendo la suya le hacía sentir bien, seguro, y a la vez un poco emocionado.

Derek le sugirió tomar un café cuando cerró la puerta trás ellos, y Stiles asintió diciendo:  
-En un minuto.- Y deslizó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Derek, posando sus labios en los de él. Estaban un poco fríos por el aire dela calle, pero se calentaron rápidamente con el beso.  
Derek deslizó la lengua, jugando por la comisura de los labios de Stiles, presionado suavemente para que los separara. Stiles los abrió dejándose caer impaciente contra él, degustando el sabor de la boca su boca.

Derek los guió hacia el sofá, intentando no perder el contacto, y sin apenas darse cuenta Stiles terminó a horcajadas en el regazo de Derek.

Las manos de Derek deslizándose arriba y abajo por sus muslos, pero sin llegar nunca a la curva de su trasero, bajando de nuevo antes de llegar. Stiles se abandonó al tacto de Derek, a los mordisqueos que le daba a sus labios Derek, a sus manos acariciandole el mentón.  
La barba le arañó la yema de los dedos, provocándole hormigueo.

Stiles rompió el beso sólo para deslizar sus labios sobre la mandíbula de Derek, hasta provocarle escalofríos por la columna.

Stiles se puso duro a una velocidad récord, la forma en que la boca de Derek buscaba la suya, la manera en que lo sentía, sólido y cálido bajo él, en como sus manos se movían más y más arriba por los muslos de Stiles hasta que sus pulgares estaban casi en su ingle. Y cuando Derek empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, Stiles pudo sentir que él no era el único. Derek también estaba excitado, gimiendo cada vez que Stiles bajaba sus caderas.

-Esto...- Stiles jadeaba con la boca abierta sobre la de Derek. -¿Esto es apresurarnos?-

Derek le respondió con un beso abrasador primero, casi magullandole los labios antes de que susurrarle:  
-No lo sé. Tal vez. Yo no…-  
Y tras eso las manos de Derek rodearon el culo de Stiles, tirando de él más cerca en su regazo, creando una deliciosa fricción con la que Stiles casi se corrió justo allí.

-Mierda ...- Exhaló Stiles en el beso.  
Derek respondió con un gemido gutural que salió del fondo de su garganta.  
Después gruñó y dijo:  
-Joder, las cosas que me haces ...- y por un momento Stiles no supo lo que estaba sucediendo, solo que los brazos de Derek estaban rodeandole y les estaba girando, empujando a Stiles hacia abajo en el sofá y colocándose sobre su cuerpo en un segundo.

-Oh, sí ...- Suspiró Stiles satisfecho, y enganchó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek, hasta que Derek comenzó a empujar hacia abajo y Stiles estaba tan duro confinado en sus pantalones que era casi doloroso. Pero valía la pena, vaya si valía la pena, teniendo el cuerpo firme de Derek encima de él, las palmas de Derek acariciandole el culo y esos labios ... esos labios que estaban dejándole un sendero de fuego desde el cuello hasta ese dulce y sensible punto justo bajo de su oreja, y luego se sellaron de nuevo sobre la boca de Stiles.

Stiles capturó su lengua, gimiendo en la boca de Derek, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció con la manera en que Derek estaba empujando contra él.

Al final el orgasmo le alcanzó. Una explosión de placer le inundó abriéndose paso a través de él mientras Derek empujaba hacia abajo, sin dejar que sus labios nunca abandonasen su piel.

Stiles permaneció abrazado fuertemente a Derek, sosteniéndolo tan cerca como pudo, y fue cuando Stiles se empujó hacia arriba una vez más que pudo sentir a Derek correrse contra él con un espasmo.

El sonido que salió de sus labios fue hermoso y Stiles supo que iba a querer recrearlo una y otra vez, hasta que su cerebro no pudiese olvidar como sonaba.

Stiles se fundió en el sofá, para nada preparado para desenredar sus brazos y piernas de alrededor de Derek. Aunque la verdad es que a Derek tampoco pareció importarle, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Stiles, respirando profundamente.

-Definitivamente necesitamos hacer esto otra vez.- Exhaló Stiles finalmente, con una sonrisa que no le abandonaba el rostro.

-Definitivamente.- Murmuró Derek contra el cuello de Stiles, arañandole con su barba deliciosamente la piel.

-Y hasta... trabajar en lo de llegar con menos ropa y esas cosas.- Stiles no pudo evitar reírse un poco, apretando un poco más sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Derek.

-Y también tocarnos más las pollas.- Dijo Derek. Y Stiles pudo sentir su sonrisa contra la piel. Él mismo se río entre dientes, girando un poco la cara para darle un beso en la cabeza de Derek.

-Mi tipo de hombre.- Suspiró feliz, cerrando los ojos un segundo.

Derek solo ronroneó de acuerdo.

 


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 

Estaban dirigiéndose al coche patrulla justo cuando Cora e Isaac salían de su propio coche. Isaac se veía un poco agobiado y Cora se dirigió directamente a Derek y sin decirle ni siquiera hola le preguntó: -¿Tienes cambio para la máquina?-

-Uhm ...- comenzó a decir Derek , dejando su bolsa mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos.  
-No estoy seguro.-

-Maldita sea- Murmuró Cora, frunciendo el ceño de la misma manera que hacia su hermano y que Stiles ya reconocía.  
-Sólo tengo billetes grandes y esa estúpida máquina siempre me los escupe. ¿Cuándo van a arreglarla?-

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Derek, suavizando su gesto ante el arrebato de Cora.

-Estoy bien, sólo quiero un refresco.- Le dijo casi mordiendo, y de verdad que Stiles no entendía que problema tenía pero estaba claro que Derek parecía no querer dejarla ir siguiéndola cuidadoso.

-Identificamos a nuestra víctima de asesinato.- Dijo Isaac, a modo de explicación. -Y justo acabamos de comunicárselo a su esposa y a sus hijos.-

-Oh, maldita sea. - Supiró Stiles, comprendiendo de repente el mal humor de Cora.

-Lo siento, Cor.- Le dijo Derek, acariciando su hombro, ofreciéndole su apoyo.

-Estoy bien.- Dijo algo a la defensiva, pero la forma en que miró a Derek revelaba su gratitud.

Stiles abrió su mochila para buscar su cartera, encontrando unos pocos billetes de un dólar que le ofreció a Cora.

-Toma.-

El rostro de Cora se suavizó un poco, agachando la cabeza mientras aceptaba los billetes que Stiles le dio.

-Todos sabemos que no es fácil.- Dijo Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros.

-El pobre estuvo en el hospital hace unas semanas.- Comentó Isaac, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza.  
-Se cayó del techo de su casa mientras hacía unas reparaciones, podría haberse roto el cuello pero solo salió con una fractura en la muñeca.-

-Escapa de la muerte sólo para ser asesinado después.- Suspiró Cora.  
-Ni siquiera voy a decirte el estado en que estaba su esposa.-

-Ya.- Murmuró Derek, pasándole luego el brazo por el hombro a Cora y acercandola a su pecho. -Pero vosotros vais a averiguar quién le mató y por lo menos eso la ayudará a hacer cierre.-

-No le servirá de mucho.- Cora se encogió de hombros, pero igualmente se apoyó más de Derek.

-Te sorprenderías.- Dijo Derek, y Cora se alejó un poco asintiendo agradecida.

-¿Ya habéis acabado por hoy?- Le preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-Volvemos en unas horas.- Dijo Stiles, mientras Derek recogia su bolsa otra vez.  
-Hay una manifestación esta tarde, la del Sindicato, y se prevé riesgo de disturbios, así que ...-

-Oh Dios.- Dijo Isaac.  
-Sentado en una furgoneta esperando toda la tarde a que algo suceda.-

-Sí, bueno, no todos podemos perseguir asesinos.- Dijo Stiles, guiñandole un ojo a Isaac.

-¡Lleva una baraja de cartas!- Le dijo Isaac, dándole una palmada a Stiles en el hombro antes de dirigirse hacia la salida del garaje.

Stiles se rió de él.

-Gracias.- Murmuró Cora, sosteniendo los billetes que Stiles le había dado, y luego sonrió agradecida a Derek antes de seguir a Isaac.

-No hay de que.- Le contestó Stiles.

-Gracias.- Dijo Derek, mientras se sentaba al volante del coche patrulla.

-Jesús, solo fueron como... tres pavos.- Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad sobre su chaleco antibalas.

Cuando miró a Derek, este le correspondió con una sonrisa suave y una mirada agradecida. -Gracias.-

Stiles sintió una bola de calor subiéndole por el pecho bajo la mirada de Derek.

-De nada.- Asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa, y Derek arrancó el coche y encendió la radio de la policía.

-Así que ...- Comenzó Stiles después de un momento de silencio. - ¿No eres ajeno a ese tipo de notificaciones, eh?-

-Por desgracia no, no.- Dijo Derek, con cara sombría.  
-Para ser honesto, prefiero estar alrededor de un millar de cadáveres en descomposición que tener que decirle a un miembro de una familia que perdieron a un ser querido.-

-Sí, eso es más o menos lo que mi padre siempre dice.- Dijo Stiles.

-Tu padre..."- Comenzó a decir Derek, vacilando, y luego mirando rápidamente a Stiles. -Uh ... ¿Sabes lo de mi familia, verdad?-

Stiles asintió. Lo sabía. Derek nunca se lo había contado, pero todos en Beacon Hills sabían que casi toda la familia Hale murió en un incendio en una casa hacia varios años.  
Stiles nunca presionó para saber la historia de Derek. No era quien para preguntar. Sabía cómo era sentir siempre como un puñetazo en el estómago cuando alguien traía a colación lo de su propia madre, así que...

-De hecho, tu padre fue el que nos lo notificó a Cora y a mí.- Dijo Derek.

-Oh- Musitó Stiles. -Yo ... no me acordaba de eso.-

-Estoy seguro de que eras demasiado joven.- Le dijo Derek, y sus palabras hicieron que su estómago se  retorciera un poco, porque Derek en aquella época era también demasiado joven. Demasiado joven para algo así.

-Cora y yo ... estábamos en la escuela. Tu padre vino a buscarnos allí, nos llevó al recinto en lugar de llevarnos a casa.-  Derek continuó, centrándose en el camino ante él. Stiles no le dijo que estaba bien, que no tenia que decir nada. Podía sentir que Derek quería contárselo, en ese momento. A su manera. Y Stiles estaba agradecido por eso.  
-Comenzamos a llorar cuando nos lo dijo, y tu padre, él ... tenía lágrimas en los ojos.-

Stiles tragó en seco, la idea de que su padre tuviese que luchar contra las lágrimas al decirle a unos adolescentes Derek y a Cora, que su familia había muerto... Stiles sabía que ese tipo de cosas se habían convertido en un millón de veces más difíciles para su padre desde que perdieron a su madre.

-No lo entendí en ese momento.- Dijo Derek con una triste carcajada en los labios. -¿Por qué se veía afectado por aquello?-

-Ver a personas sufriendo así...- Susurró Stiles, y todo lo que pudo ver fue a su madre en su mente.

-Lo comprendí cuando tuve que comunicarselo a alguien por primera vez.- Dijo Derek, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Yo, uh ... me asusta.- Confesó Stiles, agachando ligeramente la cabeza.

-¿Aún no has tenido que hacerlo?- Preguntó Derek, y no lo dijo como una acusación o una sorpresa, sólo con el suave timbre de su voz que siempre conseguía de alguna manera calmar a Stiles.

-No.- Dijo Stiles, forzando una débil sonrisa. -No es que hubiese muchas muertes en Westville, para ser honestos. Y no sé, supongo que siempre logré de alguna manera evitar esas tareas.-

-No hay nada malo en eso.- Dijo Derek, echándole una ojeada a Stiles antes de volver su vista a la carretera.

-No seré capaz de mantener esa racha de suerte para siempre.- Dijo, hundiéndose un poco más en su asiento.

-Estarás bien.- Le tranquilizó Derek.     -Además, no estarás solo.-

Stiles miró a Derek y este le devolvió una cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias.- Dijo Stiles, flexionando los dedos sobre su pierna, deseando extender la mano.

-Y siempre podemos intentar que le toque a Jackson o algo así.- Derek le guiñó el ojo, aligerando un poco el ambiente.

Stiles soltó una carcajada, apoyando la cabeza contra el reposacabezas. Confiaba en Derek para que todo fuera un poco más relajado.

-Así que bueno, realmente conociste a mi padre antes de unirte a las fuerzas del orden.- Dijo Stiles. No era de extrañar que Derek lo mirase de esa manera, teniendo una historia similares.

-Sí.- Dijo Derek-. Estoy seguro de que él es la razón por la que Cora y yo nos unimos al cuerpo.

-No me lo creo.- Dijo Stiles,

-Bueno, Cora podría haber estado siguiendo mis pasos, no sé.- Dijo Derek, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas como si le diera un poco de vergüenza. -Pero tu padre ... él me dejó huella."

-Es esa manera de tiene de hacer las cosas, ¿no?- Dijo Stiles, sintiendo el orgullo erigirse en su pecho.

-Pues la manzana no cae lejos del árbol.- Dijo Derek, casi murmurando detrás de una suave sonrisa.

-Bah, ni siquiera querías trabajar conmigo al principio.- Bromeó Stiles, sabiendo que hacia tiempo que eso había quedado atrás.

-Debería haberlo sabido.- Le sonrió Derek, girando el coche en dirección al paseo en donde Stiles sabía que había un lugar en donde ponían una café excelente.

-Ooh, ooh.- Dijo Stiles, señalando con el brazo el camino para atravesar el lugar.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco, pero aún así hizo el giro, poniéndose tras en la fila de coches que había delante de ellos.

-Vamos.- Stiles le presionó cuando advirtió que Derek se había quedado en silencio, dejándole con una de esas sonrisas que Stiles había aprendido a amar. Sospechaba que Derek mantenía esa sonrisa sólo por él y podía sentirla de arriba a abajo cuando se dirigia a él.

-Tu padre habla de ti como si hubieras llegado a la luna, Stiles, y lo sabes.- Le dijo Derek, actuando como si le costara admitirlo, pero le sonreía igualmente.

Stiles sintió el rubor en sus mejillas. Todo lo que quería era que su padre estuviera orgulloso.

-Incluso entonces.- continuó Derek, sacudiendo la cabeza con nostalgia-.

-Espera.- Dijo Stiles volviendo a mirar a Derek.  
-¿En aquella época?-

Los coches delante de ellos se movían lentamente, y Derek pone su dedo delante de la cara de Stiles par callarlo mientras hace su pedido a la máquina. Ya sabía de memoria lo que iba a pedir Stiles. Una voz con sonido metálico les dio las gracias por su pedido, y Derek condujo trás el coche que tenían delante.

-Vimos a tu padre unas cuantas veces.- Dijo Derek suavemente. - El asunto de los servicios sociales, mi tío Peter que tuvo que regresar a Beacon Hills para cuidar de nosotros ... Tu padre nos echó un vistazo un par de veces. Creo que probablemente hizo más de lo que debía hacer por trabajo, ¿sabes?-

-Eso suena a él.- Sonrió Stiles.

Derek condujo hasta la ventanilla de entrega y el joven en el otro lado se vio un poco incómodo al verlos.  
Stiles ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso. Algunas personas se quedaban paradas al ver a un oficial de uniforme, sin importa el porqué estaban allí.

-Aquí tienen su pedido, agentes.- Les dijo, con voz un poco aguda, mientras sacaba los dos vasos.

-Perdona, ¿teneis croissants?- preguntó Stiles, medio inclinado sobre Derek para poder mirarlo a los ojos.  
-Lo siento, se me olvidó de pedirlo.- Añadió medio avergonzado.

-Stiles, vamos a almorzar más tarde.- Murmuró Derek.

-Sí, y luego estaremos estancados en la manifestación toda la tarde.- Dijo Stiles.  
-Confía en mí, me darás las gracias por esto.-

Derek apretó los labios en una fina línea durante un segundo, luego se volvió hacia la ventanilla y dijo:  
-Dos croissants y dos danesas, por favor.-

Stiles sonrió, se recostó en su asiento mientras Derek le entregaba su taza de café.  
El calor se extendió por su palma mientras envolvía sus dedos alrededor de la taza.  
Recogieron una bolsa de papel con los bollos unos momentos después, y Derek incluyó una buena propina cuando pagó.  
Stiles puso la bolsa a sus pies, haciendo nota mental para no olvidarse. Él mismo odiaba cuando otros equipos de patrulla dejaban el coche hecho un asco, así que intentó no contribuir a eso. Después tomó un agradecido sorbo de su humeante café caliente.

-Aaaaah.- Stiles soltó un ruidito contento mientras Derek volvía a la carretera.  
-¿Por qué el café para llevar siempre sabe mucho mejor que el que se hace uno mismo?-

-No lo hace.- Dijo Derek, mirándolo como si acabara de cometer sacrilegio contra la cocina.  
-De verdad que no lo hace. Solo sabe más artificial.-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Stiles preguntó. -Lo artificial es bueno.-

-Eres una pesadilla.- Dijo Derek, extrañamente cariñoso.

-Lo que tú digas.- Dijo Stiles, manteniendo la nariz encima de la tapa del vaso, inhalando profundamente ese aroma celestial.  
-Por cierto, me Estabas contando una historia.- Le recordó Stiles  
.  
-Haces que suene como la hora del cuento.- Resopló Derek, pero de todos modos continuó.  
-Es sólo... que recuerdo aquellas veces que tu padre vino a vernos. Él... hablaba de ti.-

-¿Lo hizo?- Stiles sonrió, y seguro que era algo más que el café calentando su pecho en ese momento.

-Sí, de cómo tenía un niño tan burbujeante y lleno de vida.- Derek sonrió, poniendo su taza en el soporte de la consola, probablemente para enfriarlo un poco.  
-Y de que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que continuara asi, ¿sabes?-

-Eso sonó muy a nosotros.- Dijo Stiles, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-Y de cómo...- Derek continuó, mientras inclinaba la cabeza compasivo. -De como Cora y yo debíamos mantenernos juntos, de hacer tiempo el uno para el otro. Porque sabía cómo era eso. Estar... tenerse sólo el uno al otro.-

Stiles asintió, tragándose las repentinas emociones al oír esas palabras, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para su padre.

-Sí.- Dijo Stiles, jugueteando con el pulgar en la tapa de la taza. -Cuando mi madre murió...- Se arrancó, aunque no sabía qué decir exactamente ni cómo decirlo.

-Lo sé.- Dijo Derek, y se acercó a Stiles, tomando su mano y enlazando sus dedos con los de él.  
El gesto hizo que Stiles se sintiese más ligero enseguida, y se quedaron sentados así un rato, en silencio, Derek conduciendo el coche por las calles, sosteniendo tranquilamente la mano de Stiles.

***

-Voy a ver lo que los jefes tienen que decir en la sesión informativa.- Dijo Finstock mientras se deslizaba fuera de su asiento en la parte delantera de la furgoneta.  
-Que ninguno de vosotros mueva un músculo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Pero ¿y si tenemos que hacer pis, Sargento?- preguntó Scott, bromeando.

-¡Te aguantas!- Le gritó Finstock antes de cerrar de golpe la puerta.

-Esta promete ser una tarde encantadora.- Stiles medio se rió, medio suspiró, mientras ponía los pies en el regazo de Scott, que estaba sentado enfrente de él.

-¡Hey!- Se quejó Scott, empujándole los pies hasta que estuvieron en el banco entre Kira y él.

-¿Nos van a pagar por pasar el rato y no hacer nada?- Exclamó Allison. -He tenido trabajos peores.-

-No es que no estemos haciendo nada.- dice Scott, como el ángel obediente que él es. - Estamos en stand-by, ¡manteniendo la seguridad de las personas!.-

-Estamos aquí para coger a unos cuantos alborotadores, McCall.- Jackson puso los ojos en blanco.  
-No es como si estuviéramos salvando al mundo.-

-Por lo menos no estamos recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara.- Dijo Stiles (su ojo morado finalmente se desvaneció) mientras toqueteaba el casco que sobresalía de su bolsa.

-Nueve de cada diez veces, ni siquiera salimos de la furgoneta.- Dijo Derek, cerrando los ojos mientras se deslizaba un poco en su asiento, apoyando la cabeza contra la ventana tintada.  
El hecho de que en el proceso se acercase un poco más a Stiles no fue una coincidencia, pensó Stiles.  
Stiles dejó ir el dorso de su mano contra el muslo de Derek en reconocimiento, e incluso aunque no abriese los ojos, la pequeña sonrisa que asomaba de los labios de Derek le decía a Stiles que lo estaba notando.

-Así qué Allison...- Dijo Jackson y las palabras salieron a relucir. - ¿Deberíamos reservar un hueco para el pastel mañana?-

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Scott, con la mirada confusa en su rostro.

-Jackson...- Allison suspiró, luego le dijo al equipo: -Mañana es mi cumpleaños.-

-¡Oh!- Dijo Scott, con los ojos muy abiertos, confundido, como si se estuviera juzgando a sí mismo por no saber el cumpleaños de su nueva compañera.

-Y sí, habrá pastel.- Recalcó Allison.

-¡Whoo!- Dijo Stiles en voz alta, levantando los brazos, empujando ligeramente a Derek en el proceso que todavía estaba muy inclinado sobre él.  
Entonces la puerta de la furgoneta se abrió y Finstock metió la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor con una mirada interrogativa en su rostro, como si estuviera contando que estuvieran todos aún allí.

-Bien -Murmuró cuando los vio a todos, y después dijo-: Estamos a la espera.

Un gemido llenó la furgoneta, Jackson poniendo los pies en el banco también, y Derek escuchando con los ojos cerrados, la imagen perfecta del desinterés.

-Hey, hey.- Dijo Finstock , - ¿Creeis que me gusta estar aquí? ¡Jackson! ¡Vuelve al volante! Tenemos que ir a este lugar.- Finstock le mostró a Jackson algo en su mapa que Stiles no pudo ver. -Es justo por la ruta de la manifestación, pero fuera de la vista. Tenemos que esperar hasta que nos llamen, ¿Lo tienes?-

Jackson asintió y puso la furgoneta en marcha mientras se alejaba.

-Por cierto...- Dijo Kira mientras sacaba algo de su bolsa y sostenia una baraja de cartas del Uno. - ¿Quién se apunta?-

Incluso Derek miró a través de un párpado medio cerrado y se enderezó. Scott cogió uno de los escudos y lo colocó sobre sus rodillas, consiguiendo así una mesa para jugar. Jackson aparcó la furgoneta minutos después, subiéndose de nuevo a la parte trasera con el resto, y Kira empezó a repartir las cartas.

-Cuidado con Derek. -Murmuró Allison, con la vista y una sonrisa sobre Derek. - Hace trampa.-

Jackson tan sólo lo señaló, como reconociéndolo, y Derek ni siquiera argumentó, sólo le echó a Allison una mirada gruñona.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Stiles, sorprendido, recogiendo las cartas que Kira le pasaba.

-Sólo cuando me aburro con el juego.- Derek se encogió de hombros, ordenando sus propias cartas.

-Se aburre a los cinco minutos.- Dijo Allison, echándole una mirada para nada impresionada.

-Nunca te hubiese creído un tramposo.- Le dijo Stiles, chasqueando la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza mirando a Derek.

-Sólo en juegos de cartas sin sentido.- Replicó suavemente Derek, rozando su brazo contra el de Stiles.

-Sí, así que no te preocupes, Stilinski.- Dijo Jackson. -Nunca he sabido de él saliendo con nadie hasta la fecha, así que no es probable que te joda.-

-¿Qué ...?- Stiles jadeó, cuando Derek se enderezó. -¿Cómo...?-

-Cállate, Jackson.- Se quejó Derek, negando con la cabeza.

-Oh, por favor, ¿de la manera que os miráis?- Jackson puso los ojos en blanco, y Allison y Kira comenzaron a reírse y susurrar cosas entre las dos.

-¡No, no!- Dijo Stiles , sintiéndose un poco mal al recordar que Derek no quería que la gente pensara que se acostaba con alguien del cuerpo. Así que no había dicho nada, excepto a Scott, pero eso no contaba, y ahora Jackson estaba destapando la olla.  
Oh Dios, no quería que Derek se enfadase, o que pensase que Stiles simplemente se dio la vuelta y contó lo que había entre ellos. Esto era todo tan nuevo, y él no quería joderlo. De verdad que no quería fastidiarlo.  
Miró a Derek, con el pánico seguramente visible en su rostro.

-Yo nunca...-

-Lo sé.- Dijo Derek, mostrándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. -Está bien.-

-Pero, yo... - Dijo Stiles, y se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡Jesús, Stilinski, que no vaya a darte un ataque de pánico!- Jackson resopló y recibió una colleja por parte de Kira.

-Cierra la boca, Whittemore.- Gritó Finstock desde donde está sentado en la parte delantera de la furgoneta, leyendo algunos papeles.

-No lo he contado.- Gesticuló con la boca Stiles hacia a Derek, sintiendo que su ritmo cardíaco se ralentizaba de nuevo, cuando Derek le puso su mano reconfortante en el brazo.

-Lo sé.- Le susurró Derek, lanzándole una sonrisa a Stiles.

-Joder, yo sólo estaba suponiendo.- Murmuró Jackson, clavando la mirada en sus cartas del Uno. -Ya estabais todos al tanto, o igualmente lo ibais a estar de todos modos.-

-Privacidad, Jackson.- Allison se burló de él. - Esa es la cosa. Mira tis cartas.-

Y Stiles no pudo evitar en pensar que en realidad Allison debía saber todo sobre la invasión de privacidad.

-Oh, ¿qué pasó con aquello de que somos como una gran familia?-  Jackson arqueó de manera peculiar la ceja.

-Cada familia tiene un idiota.- Murmuró Derek, sonriendo de todos modos, y entonces golpeó con la mano por debajo de la mesa improvisada. -¿Vamos a jugar o qué?-

Kira giró la primera carta y Allison hizo el primer movimiento, y el juego siguió.  
Stiles seguía mirando furtivamente a Derek, pero él simplemente estaba jugando, no parecía molesto o enfadado por que Jackson hubiera destapado su secreto, y además le devolvía la sonrisa de vez en cuando.

Al parecer, el aburrimiento entró en acción después de un rato, porque las cartas comenzaron a desaparecer, y de vez en cuando Derek ponía una carta equivocada "por error".

-Oh Dios mío, eres lo peor.- Decía Stiles riéndose mientras Derek trataba de cambiarle una de sus cartas a Stiles.

-¡Hale!- Gritó Kira, tomando algunas cartas del montón y arrojándolas a Derek.

-¡Oye, eso es hacer trampas!- Exclamó Derek, metiendo algunas de sus cartas bajo el montón.

-Eres el peor perdedor de todos los tiempos.- Se reía Scott, poniendo una de sus propias cartas.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Se burló Derek, mientras sostenía sus cartas para mostrarles las pocas que le quedaban. -¡Estoy ganando!-

Derek se inclinó, levantándose un poco del banco para alcanzar el móvil que tenía en la bolsa y Stiles no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver una de las cartas pegadas en el culo de Derek.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- Stiles gritó mientras se le caían aún mas cartas al suelo. -¡Tramposo!-

-Te lo dije - Le dijo Allison, negando con la cabeza, divertida.

  



	9. Capítulo 9

 

  
_**Capítulo 9** _

 

Por supuesto Stiles tenía que chocar con su padre en el pasillo, cuando estaba sosteniendo los pantalones recién lavados de Derek en la mano. Eran el par que Stiles tomó prestados cuando terminó estropeando los suyos después de su cita en el restaurante. Stiles se los llevó para poder regresar a su casa y quería devolvérselos a Derek limpios y frescos.

-Stiles.- Le saludo John con una sonrisa, después miró hacia los pantalones, y antes de que Stiles pudiera evitarlo ya estaba soltando: - Son de Derek.- De verdad que quería darse de patadas.

-Va- le ...- John frunció el ceño, luego su boca se curvó hacia arriba y le preguntó:  
-¿Ahora hace la colada de sus compañeros, Agente Stilinski?-

-Bueno, yo eh ...- Tartamudeó Stiles, sonrojandose completamente. - Veras... la cosa es ...-

-Es... que seguramente no es asunto mío, ¿verdad?- Le cortó John, y Dios lo bendiga, de verdad.

-Gracias, papá.- Suspiró aliviado Stiles. Entonces Derek se acercó a ellos y Stiles tan sólo le empujó los pantalones contra el pecho.

-Tus pantalones.- Murmuró Stiles, pero Derek mantuvo la sonrisa mientras los aceptaba y Stiles solo pudo pensar en cómo había llegado a verse necesitado de pedirle prestados unos pantalones .

-Gracias.- Le sonrió Derek, y saludó educadamente al Jefe asintiendo con la cabeza.  
\- Allison trajo un pastel de cumpleaños, señor. ¿Le apetece unirse a nosotros?-

-¡No tiene permitido comer pastel!- Dijo Stiles en voz alta.

-¿Perdóna?- John arqueó la ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¡Demasiado azúcar, y demasiado peligroso para el colesterol!- Explicó Stiles, mirando a Derek como si le hubiese ofrecido una granada de mano a su padre.

Derek tan sólo se encogió de hombros en respuesta a Stiles.

-Creo que pareces olvidar quién está a cargo aquí, Stiles.- Le dijo John, medio sonriendo.

Stiles sacudió la cabeza. -Estoy tratando de mantenerte con vida.-

-Solo trata de mantenerte a ti y al Agente Hale vivos.- John sonrió, dirigiéndose al lugar donde Allison estaba preparando unos cuantos pasteles. -Yo me ocuparé de mí mismo.-

-Pero ... ¡Pfffsh! - Murmuró incoherente Stiles, porque nunca había oído semejantes tonterías en toda su vida. Miró fijamente a su padre, quien estaba dando a Allison un abrazo de cumpleaños, y luego a Derek.  
-No fuiste de ninguna ayuda en absoluto.-

-Ya, no me pienso meter en medio.- Dijo Derek, y no parecia estar nada arrepentido como a Stiles le hubiese gustado que estuviera.

\- ¡Pero tú eres mi... !- Se le escapó antes de que poder evitarlo y notó su cara enrojecer. Iba a decir 'novio', pero ¿lo era? Estaban saliendo y Derek dijo que quería que estuvieran juntos, así que ¿significaba eso ...?

-Lo soy.- Dijo Derek, parpadeando ligeramente, algo rápido, viéndose casi ... tímido.  
-Pero ese hombre no es sólo mi jefe, también es tu padre, así que tengo el doble de razones para no ponerme en su contra.

-Psssh.- Se burló Stiles. - ¡Como si mi padre no te idolatrara ya!- Y de nuevo ese rubor en la cara de Derek.  
-Además, ¿Qué pasa si te pones en mi contra?- Agregó Stiles.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Derek que se inclinó hacia Stiles un poco y le dijo en un susurro: -Contigo tengo diferentes maneras de solucionarlo.-

-Hmmm.- Stiles murmuró, sintiendo como le recorría una sacudida de excitación a través de las palabras de Derek.  
-¿Entonces, tal vez deberíamos tener una discusión?

Derek se mordió el labio, como si lo estuviera considerando, como si estuviera apunto de coger a Stiles por el cuello y buscar un lugar aislado. Pero en ese mismo instante alguien empezó a jalear a Allison para que comenzara a cortar el pastel. Derek se recompuso, golpeando a Stiles ligeramente en el brazo mientras le decía: -Vamos. Hay una chica de cumpleaños esperando.-

Stiles asintió y se escabullió delante de Derek, corriendo hacia Allison para abrazarla.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ally!- Gritó Stiles mientras Allison le devolvía agradecida el abrazo.

-Gracias por cuidar tan bien a mi hermano.- Le dijo Stiles sonriendo de ella a Scott, quien estaba casi babeando sobre los pasteles.

-Te deseo lo mejor.- Sonrió Derek, besando a Allison en la mejilla, que le atrajo a sus brazos, abrazándole fuertemente.

Ella murmuró algo en su cuello que Stiles no pudo atrapar, pero Derek la abrazó de vuelta y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está esa chica de cumpleaños?- Gritó Parrish mientras entraba sosteniendo un regalo perfectamente envuelto.

-¿Tienes un regalo aparte?- Preguntó Scott, levantando la vista de los pasteles, confundido.  
Todos habían decidido hacerle un  gran regalo juntos, incluso Parrish. Stiles le miró confuso.

-Pretencioso- Espetó Derek, pero sin malícia en su comentario.

-No es de parte mía.- Dijo Parrish, entregándole a Allison el presente.  
-Alguien lo dejó en la recepción para ti.-

Allison frunció el ceño, tomó la caja y la inspeccionó.

-Ya, solo pone tu nombre.- Dijo Parrish, señalando la pequeña tarjeta atada con un lazo rojo. -Nada más.-

Allison miró la caja de manera sospechosa, cuidadosamente despegó la cinta adhesiva, abriendo el regalo.

-Oooooh.- Dijo Kira mientras Allison levantaba la tapa de la caja revelando una exquisita lencería, mientras el papel del embalaje caía al suelo.

Jackson silbó con los dedos, hasta que vio la cara de Allison que se encogía en un profundo ceño, sus dedos acariciando con cuidado el material de un sujetador de seda gris oscuro.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Parrish, su había voz perdió toda la alegría y el entusiasmo que tenía hacía un minuto.

-Esto es ...- Comenzó a decir Allison, dejando la caja sobre el escritorio, al lado de los pasteles, como si no quisiera tocarla más.  
-¿Quién me regaló esto?-

-No lo sé.- Dijo Parrish, disculpándose. -Lo dejaron en la recepción, Greenberg me la dio y ... - Parrish se volvió hacia la recepción y gritó:  
-¡Greenberg!-

Greenberg apareció dos segundos después, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la oficinas.  
-¿Sí?-

-¿Quién te dio ese regalo para Allison?- Preguntó Parrish.

-Un mensajero.- Contestó Greenberg encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Dijo que no hacía falta firmar.-

-¿Qué aspecto tenía?- Preguntó Allison, con voz aguda.

-Rubio, perilla, yo ... no sé ...- tartamudeó Greenberg, probablemente sintiéndose un poco observado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó Derek a Allison, mientras Greenberg se volvía a la recepción.

-Esto es ...- Susurró ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pecho como abrazándose a sí misma, cosa que puso a Stiles en un estado de alerta.  
-Hace dos o tres días ... estuve mirando la página web de Victoria's Secret. Puse exactamente este conjunto en mi carro de compras. El tamaño, color, todo. Al final no lo compré, pero ...-

-Es espeluznante.- Susurró Stiles.

-¿Cómo pudo alguien saber lo que estuve mirando...?- Preguntó Allison, suspirando temblorosa.

-¿Se lo mencionaste a alguien? ¿Puede ser que enviaras a alguien el link?- Le preguntó John.

-No.- Resopló Allison. - A ver, es lencería. No es exactamente tema de conversación.-

Jackson iba a abrir la boca, pero Derek lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra.  
-¡Ni se te ocurra siquiera!-

Jackson bufó, frunciéndole el ceño a Derek, pero no intentó hacer más chistes.

-Daehler.- Parrish dijo entre dientes.

-No lo sabemos.- Intentó razonar John.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Kira, estupefacta.  
-¿Cómo supo lo que Allison estaba haciendo?-

-Esto es tan espeluznante.- Susurró Stiles, mirando triste a Allison, que parecía completamente afectada.

-Tenemos que detenerlo.- Dijo Derek, con la mandíbula apretada.

-¿Con qué cargos?- Preguntó Stiles.

-Sabes que está detrás de esto.- Dijo Derek rechinando los dientes.

-¡Lo sé!- Respondió Stiles. -¡Pero es tu instinto, o el mío y eso no vale ante un juez!-

-Stiles tiene razón.- Dijo John, suspirando. -Todos lo sabemos, pero en realidad no tenemos nada aparte de que Allison recibió un regalo en su cumpleaños.-

-Tal vez ...- Comenzó a decir Allison, timidamente, encogiéndose de hombros. - Tal vez no fue él. Quizás fue una coincidencia que yo estuviese buscando en la web, y ...-

Stiles podía ver que ella tan sólo estaba tratando de tranquilizarse aunque fracasaba miserablemente. No había forma de que el mismo conjunto de ropa interior que ella había puesto en su carro de la compra pudiera ser una coincidencia, y ella lo sabía.

-Una maldita coincidencia.- Dijo Scott mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Allison.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Parrish, mirando expectante al Jefe.

-Estoy haciendo que Boyd y Erica vigilen a Daehler.- Dijo el Jefe, decidido. - Y estoy poniendo vigilancia adicional en la casa de Allison. Quiero que las unidades de patrulla conduzcan por su casa al menos cada dos horas.-

-¿Es eso suficiente? -Preguntó Derek, con la frente surcada por la preocupación.

-Tendrá que serlo.- Suspiró el Jefe. -No podemos permitirnos saltarnos de la ley, ¿verdad?-

Jackson parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero sabiamente se lo guardó para sí mismo, mientras todos los demás asistieron con la cabeza. Allison siguió allí de pie, preocupada e inquieta, hasta que el Jefe puso una sonrisa alentadora y apuntó hacia los pasteles.

-Ahora, venga.- Dijo.  
-¡Sigue siendo el cumpleaños de Allison y vamos a celebrarlo!-

-¡Sí!- Dijo Scott, acercando a Allison un poco más a él, haciéndola sonreír.

-Sí, vamos, ¡quiero probar ese pastel de chocolate!- Dijo Stiles, mirando los deliciosos pasteles. -Oh, ¿ese es de frambuesa? Me encanta la frambuesa. Y el de crema batida se ve increíble también!-

-¿Así que básicamente quieres de todos los pasteles?- Derek le sonrió.

-¿Y yo se supone que no puedo tomar de ninguno?- John lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

-Soy ... joven y saludable.- Intentó Stiles, aceptando un plato de papel con un trozo de pastel de chocolate que Allison le entregó.

-No si sigues comiendo así ...- Murmuró Kira, poniendo cara de inocencia.

Stiles se quejó, mirando su trozo de pastel, que no pensaba empezar antes de que todos recibiesen su parte.

-¡Por Allison!- Dijo el Jefe mientras elevaba su plato con el pastel (era del que tenía fruta y Stiles podía vivir con eso) y todo el mundo se unió a la celebración.

Allison volvió a sonreír, aunque algo abatida aún, pero luego le dio un gran mordisco a su trozo marchándose los labios con el chocolate.

Stiles gemió al tomar su primer bocado, y cuando miró a Derek, se encontró la mirada de Derek fija en él. Stiles deliberadamente lamió el chocolate que tenía en los labios, lenta y sugerentemente, consiguiendo la atención de Derek.  
Sus ojos se oscurecieron, fijos en la boca de Stiles, quien vio la perfecta oportunidad para alcanzar y robar una frambuesa del plato de Derek.

-¡Oye!- Le gritó Derek mientras Stiles le miraba con la frambuesa en su boca y una enorme sonrisa.  
En represalia, Derek pasó el dedo sobre la de crema batida del trozo de Stiles para proceder a meterlo en su boca, succionando lentamente.

Stiles hizo un ruido que sin duda fue vergonzoso, dado el quejido de Jackson, mientras seguía con la vista el recorrido del dedo de Derek sobre sus labios.

-Oh Señor.- John puso los ojos en blanco, ocupándose con su propio trozo .

Stiles sacudió la cabeza a Derek, entrecerrando los ojos mientras Derek se rió y siguió comiendo de su pastel.

-Entonces Allison ¿habrá fiesta esta noche?- Preguntó Kira.

-Nah. - Dijo Allison con una sonrisa. - Sólo cena con mi padre. Seremos solo los dos. Mi abuelo todavía está en el hospital, así que ...-

-Bueno, eso suena bien, un tiempo de calidad con la unidad paterna.- Stiles sonrió y luego le guiñó un ojo a su padre.

-Lo es -dice Allison, asintiendo.  
-Es genial pasar tiempo con él.-

-¿Cómo está tu abuelo? -Preguntó Scott con la boca llena de fruta.

Allison sonrió, cosa que hizo que Scott pusiera la mano delante de su boca, tragando la comida.

-Está bien.- Dijo Allison.  
-Quiero decir, considerando la severidad de la cirugía. Pero sí, hasta ahora las cosas van bien. No hay señales de rechazo ni nada.-

-Eso es bueno, me alegro.- Asintió Scott.

***

-Así que, uhm ...- Derek no levantó la mirada del teclado de su computadora, en lugar de ello bajó la cabeza un poco más cuando Stiles lo miró.

-¿Sí? -Preguntó Stiles, moviendo la silla un poco más cerca de Derek.

-Estaba pensando que tal vez esta noche tú podrías ...- Comenzó Derek, encogiéndose de hombros en lo que, Stiles estaba seguro, fue para nada una manera de parecer indiferente.

-Ya sabes, tal vez podrías quedarte en mi casa. Porque, uhm, quiero decir, tiene sentido. Mi casa está más cerca y mañana tenemos turno temprano. Tendrías que conducir menos y nos ahorraríamos en el dinero de la gasolina, si lo piensa bien. Podríamos dejar uno de nuestros coches aquí en el aparcamiento. Así que... ¿si tú quieres?-

Stiles sonrió de oreja a oreja, su pecho se llenó de una cálida sensación mientras miraba a Derek.

-¿Tendría que conducir menos?-  
Stiles sonreía, intentando no reírse.  
-Y, ya sabes ... ¿ahorrar dinero en gasolina?-

-Sí.- Dijo Derek finalmente, mirando a Stiles con mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

-¿Es por eso que me estás pidiendo que pase la noche en tu casa?-Sonrió Stiles.

-Bueno ...- Se arrancó Derek, apretando los labios con fuerza.

A Stiles le sacudió una ola de afecto  por la forma en que Derek se estaba sonrojando en realidad mientras le pedía a Stiles que se quedase a pasar la noche con él, la forma en que estaba mirando a Stiles, con los ojos muy abiertos como si tratara de medir su reacción.  
Y Stiles ahí, ansioso por tocarle ...  
Se levantó de su silla, golpeando a Derek en el hombro rápidamente mientras le decía:  
-Vamos.-

-¿Qué? - Preguntó Derek, mirándole confuso.

-Ven.- Le dijo Stiles, mostrando en su cara una mezcla de maravilla y diversión, tirando del brazo de Derek.

Derek hizo lo que pidió, tomando su radio del escritorio siguió a Stiles que desapareció por las escaleras hasta la planta baja.

-Stiles, ¿qué estas...?- Comenzó preguntar Derek, encontrándose con él cuando Stiles abrió una de las puertas en el pasillo, agarrando a Derek y empujándole dentro.

-Esta es la sala de material.- Dijo Derek mientras miraba a su alrededor y Stiles cerraba la puerta, encendiendo la luz y empujando una caja de papel en blanco delante de la puerta.

-¡Tú!- comenzó Stiles, empujando a Derek hacia la pared y presionándose contra su cuerpo en un segundo. Presionando sus labios sobre los de Derek, antes de retroceder  murmurando:  
-Tú con tu 'mi lugar está más cerca' y tus razones económicas por las que debo pasar la noche en tu casa.-

Derek soltó una risa, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles. - Sólo quería decir ...-

-Tú tan solo me quieres en tu cama esta noche.- Dijo Stiles, ya sin aliento, su cara tan cerca de Derek que él podía sentir a su vez la respiración de Derek en su piel.

-Sí.- Dijo Derek, susurrándole la admisión sobre sus labios.

Stiles contestó con un beso, atrapando la boca de Derek contra la de él en un desesperado y necesitado choque de labios, con sus dedos buscando los botones de la camisa de Derek.

-Stiles, espera ...- Derek murmuró, pero sus manos ya estaban alrededor de Stiles de todos modos, tirando de él más cerca, tirando de la parte de atrás de la camisa de Stiles, sacándola fuera de sus pantalones, con la palma de su mano en la zona baja de su espalda.  
Y luego se la quitó tan rápido como había tocado la piel de Stiles.  
En su lugar comenzó a buscar con la radio, poniendo el auricular en su oído izquierdo y ajustando el volumen un poco.

-Está tranquilo afuera.- Murmuró Stiles, acariciando su cara contra el cuello de Derek mientras deslizaba sus palmas dentro de la camisa, ahora abierta, de Derek. Su pulgar pellizcando un pezón, provocándole un escalofrío.

-Todavía estamos de guardia.- Derek exhaló, deslizando su radio al lado de su cinto, y si fue un movimiento consciente para dar más espacio a Stiles en la parte delantera, no lo supo, pero Stiles estaba seguro de que iba a aprovecharlo.  
-Está bien ...- Derek murmuró, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Stiles pegaba su boca sobre la piel del cuello de Derek. -Voy a ...- Tragó duro. -Estaré escuchando...-

Stiles le agradeció a Derek deslizando su mano hacia abajo, frotando sobre la protuberancia ya existente en la parte delantera de sus pantalones y apretándola suavemente.  
Derek jadeó, su cuerpo entero se contrajo antes de dejarse caer contra la pared.

-Joder...- Exhaló Derek con los labios separados ligeramente, cosa que Stiles aceptó como una invitación para presionarlos contra los suyos.

Las manos de Derek se curvaron alrededor del culo de Stiles, empujándolo contra él. Derek se mantuvo presionado contra la cadera de Stiles. Hubo un jadeo que se escapó de las profundidades de la garganta de Stiles y que sólo hizo que Derek deslizase sus dedos más profundamente en las nalgas de Stiles.  
Stiles podía oír el débil parloteo en el oído de Derek, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte como para distinguir lo que están diciendo  
Pero Derek no reaccionaba, no se desenredaba de Stiles, por lo que este interpretó que no les estaban llamando. Asumió entonces que era seguro seguir deslizando su mano entre sus cuerpos, con el pulgar abrió el botón de los pantalones de Derek. Tanteó un poco para atraparlo porque el cinto de Derek estaba por medio. Y deslizó lentamente la cremallera.

-Stiles ...- Susurró Derek, lamiendo sus propios labios como si quisiera perseguir el gusto de Stiles.

-Tan sólo me querías en tu cama esta noche ...- Volvió a decir Stiles con voz queda, presionando su nariz contra la yugular de Derek.

-Aún quiero ...- Murmuró Derek, con la voz tomada cuando Stiles finalmente introdujo su mano dentro de los boxers de Derek, envolviendo sus largos dedos alrededor de la dura polla de Derek.  
-Yo solo...- En vez de terminar su frase, capturó a Stiles en otro beso, trazando con lengua la comisura de los labios de Stiles antes de permitirse entrar, explorando cada centímetro de su boca.  
La polla de Stiles palpitaba en sus pantalones, dolorosamente dura como la suya, hasta que Derek finalmente fue y abrió los pantalones de Stiles.  
Este intentó no perder el paso, deslizando su mano sobre el pene de Derek en un ritmo constante.

Stiles se estremeció cuando por fin la mano de Derek estuvo sobre él, cálida y apretada mientras envolvía sus dedos alrededor de su húmedo miembro.

-Yo sólo te deseo...- Susurró Derek contra los labios de Stiles, como si estuviera completando su pensamiento de antes, cuando el apretón de su mano se volvió más apresurado, más desesperado.

-Y yo quiero que tú me desees...- Dijo Stiles, aplastando sus labios contra los de Derek mientras la mano libre de Derek subía por su espalda otra vez, rozando con su pulgar la piel.  
Stiles se sentía como si estuviera en llamas, sentía que el orgasmo no iba a llegar lentamente. Podía sentir el cosquilleo de los labios de Derek contra él, el sabor de Derek en su lengua, mientras su mano firme y cálida seguía acariciándole, llevándole cada vez más cerca del borde.

La polla de Derek brincaba dentro de la empuñadura de Stiles, soltando preseminal que Stiles extendía sobre la cabeza con su pulgar.

Stiles escuchaba vagamente el  parloteo de la Central en el oído de Derek, pero lo ignoró, no podía detenerse ahora ni aunque quisiera. La necesidad de sentir a Derek corriéndose contra de él era demasiado grande. Se sentía como si estuviera deshaciendo en pedazos, la barba de Derek rozando su cuello, haciéndole sentir como si estuviera a punto de estallar.

Y entonces Derek gruñió, sacando bruscamente su mano de la espalda de Stiles, quitándose el auricular del oído, y con la voz tensa cuando dijo:  
-Joder, no puedo hacer esto con Parrish hablándome al oído.-

Sonaba como si estuviera tan cerca, pero Stiles no pudo evitar reírse diciendo: -¡Gracias a Dios!- Mientras aceleraba el movimiento de su mano, masturbando a Derek cada vez más rápido y no le llevó mucho tiempo hasta que Derek se corrió, dejando caer la cabeza contra la pared, con un gemido bajo deslizándose de sus labios mientras se derramaba en la mano de Stiles.

-Joder, eso fue hermoso.- Murmuró Stiles, con los ojos fijos en el rostro de Derek, los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y el rubor en sus mejillas.

Derek sonrió atontado, parpadeando lentamente para abrir los ojos, con la respiración todavía desigual.  
Aún tenía la mano en la polla de Stiles y empezó a acariciarla de nuevo, moviendo su muñeca dándole un giro haciéndole sentir realmente bien. Stiles sintió sus testículos tensarse y antes de darse cuenta su orgasmo le arrasó.  
Se derrumbó contra Derek, atrapándolo contra la pared.

Tranquilos por unos instantes, cada uno recuperaba el aliento. Stiles acariciando la parte inferior de la mandíbula de Derek, la barba arañandole deliciosamente contra la piel. Entonces Stiles comenzó a reírse, escondiendo la cara en el cuello de Derek.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Derek suavemente divertido.

-No te podías correr con Parrish hablándote al oído.- Le dijo Stiles, sujetando el costado de la camisa de Derek y acercándolo más contra él.

Derek se echó a reír, recogiendo su auricular de nuevo, como si Stiles se lo hubiese recordado, y se lo colocó en la oreja. Escuchó un segundo, probablemente para saber si se había perdido algo importante, pero luego se relajó nuevamente con la caricia de Stiles por lo que este se figuró que no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

-No, resulta que de verdad que no puedo.- Sonrió Derek sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

-Bien.- Dijo Stiles, alzando la cabeza para presionar los labios contra los de Derek. Derek le devolvió el gesto.  
-Bien. - Volvió a decir Stiles sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Eres un poco posesivo, ¿verdad?- Sonrió inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras miraba a Stiles.

-Hey.- Protestó Stiles defendiéndose.  
-Cuando soy yo el que tiene la mano en tu polla no aprecio que te corras escuchando a tu mejor amigo hablándote al oído ¿vale?-

Derek solo sacudió la cabeza, divertido, para luego atrapar a Stiles en otro beso rápido.

-Sólo para que lo sepas, no apruebo el sexo en el lugar de trabajo.- Le dijo Derek con una sonrisa que traicionada lo que sentía en realidad.

-Oh, claro, entonces te has visto horriblemente arrastrado a ello.- Le replicó Stiles, ensanchando los ojos mientras intentaba aguantarse la risa.

\- Lo hice, ¿no?-  le dijo Derek dice atendiendo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.  
-Debe ser culpa de mi compañero, ¿verdad?-

-Debe de ser.- Le dijo fingiendo asombro. -He oído que es irresistible.-

-Lo es.- Derek sonrió y entonces miró hacia abajo y vio en el estado en que estaban sus uniformes y puso una mueca. -¿Puedo esperar que tengas uno de repuesto en tu taquilla?

Stiles también miró hacia abajo y limpió su mano sucia en sus propios pantalones ya sucios.

-Por suerte, lo tengo.- Le sonrió Stiles.

-Siempre preparado...- Murmuró Derek mientras se volvían hacia la puerta.

 

 


	10. Capítulo 10

 

**Capítulo 10**

 

Derek gimió mientras dejaba caer su bolsa justo al lado de la puerta, yendo directo hacia sofá y desplomándose sobre él. Cerró los ojos mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, estirando las piernas frente a él.

-Voto oficialmente porque no haya más días como estos.- Dijo Stiles, quitándose los zapatos y deslizándolos junto a la bolsa de Derek.

Derek volvió a gemir en total acuerdo mientras Stiles contemplaba la idea de unirse a él en el sofá, hasta que optó por la cama en su lugar.  
Se lanzó sobre ella, extendiendo los brazos y las piernas como una estrella de mar en medio del colchón.

-¿Por qué siempre huyen?- Preguntó Derek después de un rato.

-¿Por qué siempre se empeñan en escalar cosas?- Continuó Stiles, mirando al techo.

-Al menos tú no te rompiste los pantalones.- Murmuró Derek, porque sí, el sospechoso salió huyendo, trepando por una valla dentada en la que Derek se enganchó el pantalón, rasgándoselo hasta la rodilla.

-Te veías muy sexy mientras lo esposabas.- Sonreía Stiles mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarle.   
-Todo machote, enfadado y joder.-

Derek resopló, arqueando la ceja a Stiles. -¿Y gruñón?-

-Estaba tan equivocado.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Definitivamente me metería en los pantalones del Agente Gato Gruñón.-

Derek gimió, poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Eso ha sonado muy mal.-

Stiles solo se rió, levantando sus caderas de la cama para poder quitarse los pantalones de chándal. No iba a mentir, estaba cansado hasta los huesos, pero también estaba... a tope de adrenalina.  
Habían tenido un duro día de trabajo, los ladrones de coches que atraparon, la persecución, las incursiones exitosas que hicieron en las casas de los sospechosos.  
Era más de medianoche, pero no estaba seguro de poder quedarse dormido de inmediato.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó Derek con una sonrisa soñolienta en su rostro mientras observaba a Stiles quitarse también la camiseta.

-Me estoy desnudando y la verdad, pienso que deberías unirte.- Sonrió Stiles perezosamente acariciándose la polla suavemente a través de sus boxers, aprentando un poco.

-Eres un desvergonzado.- Le dijo Derek, levantándose del sofá con esfuerzo y quitándose los zapatos.

-Oh, por favor, tú eres el que empezó con todo eso de ' _Tiene mucho más sentido que te quedes hoy también, Stiles'_.- Dijo Stiles, deslizándose sobre la cama un poco hasta descansar la cabeza en una de las almohadas, moviendo suavemente una mano por su estómago, introduciendo los dedos por la cintura de sus boxers. Envolviendo su polla con la mano, que se endurecia lentamente, mientras miraba a Derek sacarse la camiseta por la cabeza.

-Empezamos a las diez de mañana, y sólo pensé...- Derek comenzó a decir cuando su mirada alcanzó a Stiles y su ojos siguieron interesados el movimiento de su mano dentro de sus boxers.

Se quitó los pantalones, deslizó sus boxers hacia abajo y los dejó caer en el suelo.  
Stiles sonreía cuando Derek puso la rodilla sobre la cama, inclinándose para besarlo.

-Razones prácticas, ¿no?- Seguía sonriendo Stiles antes de presionar sus labios firmemente contra los de Derek. Le pudo sentir asintiendo ligeramente en respuesta, pero sin romper el beso. Un beso perezoso y relajado, en el que Stiles se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar de la sensación de los labios de Derek en su boca, de los pequeños avances de su lengua, de la mano de Derek sobre él, perezosamente acariciando toda su dureza.

Stiles se empujó hacia arriba con los codos, sin abandonar nunca los labios de Derek mientras giraban y cambiaban posiciones, presionando a Derek contra las suaves sábanas.  
Hubo un murmullo contenido escapándose de la garganta Derek que se abandonó a las caricias de Stiles.   
A Stiles le gustaban los sonidos que Derek hacía, la forma en que sus cuerpos se sentían el uno contra el otro.   
Fue dejando una estela de besos por el cuello de Derek, rozando con su nariz debajo de su mandíbula.  
La respiración de Derek se volvió pesada cuando Stiles envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su miembro (no estaba completamente duro, aún no) lo que hizo que la mano de Derek dejase escapar la dura erección de Stiles, pero no importaba, estaba bien así. Podía esperar.  
En este momento sólo quería centrarse en él . Quería probar cada centímetro de su piel, quería sentir a Derek en su mano, caliente y pesado. Su barba arañándole en los labios, hormigueando, mientras la mano de Derek acariciaba su costado distraídamente, soltando un pequeño murmullo cuando Stiles le acarició con más fuerza.

La piel de Derek tenía sabor a limpio, puro, con un pequeño toque del gel de ducha que usó después de su turno. Stiles sacó la lengua, lamiendo el trozo de piel debajo de su oreja, paseando sus labios, chupando.  
No tenía intención de dejar marca, por supuesto, pero sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a Derek, cómo le hacía retorcerse, lo que no... lo que Derek no estaba haciendo en ese momento.  
En lugar de eso, su respiración parecia haberse ido relajando, a pesar de que Stiles estaba usando sus mejores movimientos...

Stiles levantó la cabeza, manteniendo la mano en la polla de Derek mientras lo miraba y... los ojos de Derek estaban cerrados, sus labios ligeramente separados y el sonido constante de su respiración salía de ellos.

-Tienes que estar de broma...- Murmuró Stiles, pero Derek no movió ni un músculo, aparentemente dormido.

Stiles bufó, cayendo sobre su espalda sin ni siquiera importarle estar moviendo la cama. De todos modos Derek no se despertó. Se lo quedó mirando y sí, está bien, se veía increíblemente hermoso y tan tranquilo, pero ¿de verdad que tuvo que quedarse dormido mientas lo hacían?

Sabía que había sido un largo día y que Derek estaba increíblemente cansado, y que realmente no era nada personal, pero aún así ... no podía dejar de sentirse un poco dolido. Y al mismo tiempo, seguía estando dolorosamente duro y con el subidón de adrenalina.  
Miró de nuevo a Derek, antes de gemir y levantarse de la cama para meterse en el baño.   
Tal vez golpeó la puerta un poco fuerte, pero de todos modos no parecía que hubiese movimiento alguno por parte de Derek.  
Y sí, masturbarse mientras estaba sentado en el lado de la bañera no era exactamente la forma en la que se imaginaba acabar el día, pero maldita sea, al menos serviría.

***

Stiles se despertó cuando sonó la alarma del despertador y vio una cabeza cuyo cabello le cosquilleaba bajo la barbilla.   
Derek gruñó por el ruido, rodando sobre Stiles para golpear el botón de apagado.

-¿Cómo puede ser hora de ir al trabajo?- Murmuró con un brazo todavía colgado sobre el pecho de Stiles.

-No sé...- Dijo Stiles, estirándose un poco para mirar a Derek.   
Derek, cuyo cabello estaba despeinado, que parpadeaba rápidamente para acostumbrarse a la luz, chasqueando los labios.  
Stiles miró a su alrededor y le dijo inocentemente: -Me refiero, a que seguro has dormido muy bien...-

Derek frunció el ceño un poco, confundido, mirando a Stiles que arqueaba una ceja. Y pudo decir el momento exacto en que Derek lo recordó, su boca formó una perfecta 'o', sus ojos ensanchándose de par en par y sus mejillas ruborizándose.

-Oh mierda.- Derek murmuró, apoyándose sobre un codo, mirando a Stiles preocupado.   
-No puedo creer que haya hecho eso.-

Stiles sonrió, balanceando sus piernas sobre el lado de la cama, moviéndose para levantarse. -Estabas cansado.-

-No, Stiles...- Derek se acercó, agarrando el brazo de Stiles para hacer que le mirase de nuevo.   
Siendo honestos, la preocupación en su cara era un adorable.   
-Lo siento mucho, fue una mierda lo que hice.-

La cara de Stiles mostró una sonrisa genuina, y se inclinó para presionar firmemente sus labios contra Derek (el aliento mañanero era un asco) antes de saltar de la cama.   
-Está bien. Fue un día agotador.-

Derek agachó la cabeza, claramente avergonzado de todos modos.   
-Te dejé empalmado.-

-Oh, yo mismo me encargé de eso.- Dijo Stiles, lanzando una sonrisa a Derek.   
-Tú, sin embargo, no llegaste a tener un orgasmo.- Dijo Stiles encogiéndose de hombros, y haciendo que Derek sonriera después de todo.

-Te juro que no quise dejarte así.- Dijo Derek mientras seguía a Stiles en el baño.

-Lo sé.- Contestó Stiles, dándole otro beso en los labios a Derek antes de colocar la palma de su mano en el pecho de Derek y empujarle un poco.  
-Ahora sal, tengo que hacer pis.-

-Ya te he visto la polla antes.- Sonrió Derek, pero se dejó empujar hacia afuera de todos modos.

-Hoy has perdido todos los privilegios de polla.- Stiles sonrió y cerró la puerta del baño ante la cara desconcertada de Derek.

***

La ambulancia arrancó con las sirenas puestas justo cuando Erica y Boyd llegaban a la escena.

-¿Cómo está el gerente?- Preguntó Erica, señalando con la cabeza hacia donde la ambulancia ya giraba la esquina y desaparecía de su vista, seguida de cerca por el coche patrulla de Jackson y Kira.

-Tiene una desagradable herida en la cabeza.- Contestó Derek.   
-Uno de los sospechosos le pegó con su arma cuando salían. Un corte bastante grande en la frente, pero los sanitarios dijeron que su vida no corría peligro.-

Boyd asintió, miró a su alrededor fijándose en la pequeña tienda de comestibles que había sido atracada cuando el gerente estaba cerrando.

-Hemos mantenido la escena intacta.- Agregó Stiles.   
-Solo está el rastro por donde los sanitarios entraron y salieron.-

-Los del laboratorio están en camino.- Dijo Allison mientras colgaba el móvil, guardándolo en el bolsillo.    
-Estarán aquí en unos veinte minutos.-

-Está bien, genial.- Asintió Erica.   
-¿Tenemos vigilancia por video?-

-Scott está hablando con uno de los empleados que tiene acceso.- Contestó Allison, señalando hacia donde Scott estaba hablando con uno de los cajeros que regresó a la tienda después de darse cuenta de que se había olvidado su mochila.   
Fue el que encontró al gerente en el duelo con una herida en la cabeza y llamó al 911.

-Gracias.- Dijo Erica mientras se acercaba a Scott, presentándose al cajero.

-¿Tenemos una descripción mejor que la que escuché por la radio?- Preguntó Boyd.

-Desafortunadamente no.- Dijo Derek. -El gerente estaba bastante ido. Kira y Jackson fueron con él al hospital. Nos avisarán tan pronto como consigan algo más de él.-

-Está bien.- Asintió Boyd mientras exhalaba bruscamente.

-¿Cómo va la investigación del hombre quemado?- Preguntó Stiles.

-Cora y Isaac están con eso ahora.- Le dijo Boyd. -Pero su esposa nos dijo que él le había mencionado que tenía la sensación de que le estaban siguiendo antes de morir. Comenzó después de que se rompió la muñeca. Están siguiendo una pista en el hospital.-

-¿En el hospital?- Stiles frunció el ceño, una sensación incómoda haciendo mella en su estómago. Se volvió hacia Derek.   
-Tal vez ... ¿No crees ...?-

-¿Daehler?-  Derek le miró, claramente en la misma página que Stiles.

-¿En el hospital?- Preguntó Allison con aprensión.

-Cuando Derek estuvo allí por lo de la inhalación de humo.- Comenzó Stiles. - ¿Sabes, después de ese incendio en la calle High...?-

-¿Cuando Derek salvó al hámster?- Preguntó Boyd, sonriendo rápidamente.

-Sí.- Contestó Stiles, suprimiendo una sonrisa antes de continuar. -Estábamos en el hospital y vi a Daehler caminando por ahí con zuecos de enfermero.-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Boyd, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo comprobamos, le preguntamos a la madre de Scott, que trabaja allí.- Continuó Stiles.   
-Y no está trabajando allí.  
Perdí su rastro cuando el doctor examinaba a Derek, pero... estoy seguro de que era él.-

-¿Por qué iba a pasearse por el hospital en zuecos de enfermero?- Preguntó Allison perturbada.

-¿Para camuflarse?- Dijo Derek dice.   
-Para tener acceso a la sala de médicos, al puesto de enfermeras...-

-Voy a llamar a Cora y Isaac para informarles.- Dijo Boyd asintiendo.

-Le mantenéis vigilado, ¿no?- le preguntó Stiles. -¿Habéis notado algo raro?-

-Nada.- Suspiró Boyd. -Él solo... es que aún no ha cometido ningún error. Sigue una rutina diaria, ya sabes. Va a la tienda, sale a correr...   
Por desgracia no tenemos permiso para vigilar sus línea telefónica. Erica echó un vistazo a su correo. Pero sólo había lo normal, facturas, propaganda, entradas para algúna obra de teatro...-

-¿Qué obra?- Preguntó Allison, estoica.

-No sé, no abrimos el sobre.- Dijo Boyd, encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Era del Teatro Beta Book ...-

Allison dejó escapar un jadeo cuando Boyd dijo el nombre, y Stiles comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento sobre eso.

-¿Allison?- Preguntó Derek y estaba claro que Stiles no era el único que lo tenía.

-Reservé entradas en ese sitio la semana pasada.- Dijo. -Una producción moderna de ' _Pedro y el lobo_ '. Voy a ir con mi amiga Lydia.-

-No creo en coincidencias como esta en este momento.- Resopló Derek.

-¿Asi qué? ¿Estuvo mirando tu correspondencia?- Preguntó Stiles, frunciendo el ceño.

Allison negó con la cabeza. -Tengo entradas online. Ni siquiera las he imprimido todavía.-

-Allison ...- Suspiró Derek, con cara de preocupación. -Yo... ¿tu ordenador....?-

-¿Crees que está ... controlándolo de alguna manera?- Preguntó Allison, palideciendo.

-Creo que vale la pena que lo examinen.- Dijo Derek y Stiles asintió.

-¡Es completamente nuevo!- Dijo Allison. Parecía que iba a ponerse enferma en cualquier momento.   
-Acabo de conseguirlo. No ha salido de mi apartamento.-

-Tal vez se metió de alguna manera.- Sugirió Stiles. -Tal vez lo hizo a distancia. Quiero decir, todos sabemos que puede ser muy inteligente.-

-Creo que Parrish es amigo de alguien de la Unidad de Delitos Informáticos, ¿vale?- Dijo Derek, tranquilizado a Allison con una mano en su hombro.   
-Le preguntaré, a ver si tal vez ese tío pueda echarle un vistazo.-

-Eso sería lo mejor.- Boyd estuvo de acuerdo. -Y voy a informar a Cora y Isaac de que también estuvo en el hospital.-

-Sí, está bien.- Asintió Allison, tragando visiblemente.

-Lo averiguaremos.- Le dijo Boyd, mostrándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.   
-Pero ahora ...- Miró a la tienda.   
-Derek, ¿podrías enseñarme por donde entraron los sospechosos?-

-Sí, claro.- Asintió Derek, volviéndose hacia Allison y Stiles.   
-Mantener el perímetro asegurado, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Claro.- Dijo Stiles, entonces sonrió mientras llamaba a Derek.   
-No trabajes demasiado duro. No querría que te durmieras ...-

Stiles pudo ver el momento de vergüenza pasando por la cara de Derek, antes de convertirse en un rubor y gruñirle. -No eres gracioso.-

-Al contrario, amigo mío.- Dijo sonriendo ampliamente Stiles con un guiño.

Derek negó con la cabeza mientras seguía el paso de Boyd.

-¿De qué va todo eso?- Preguntó Allison, con una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oh, ojalá pudiera decírtelo, pero es un poco...- Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Personal? -Allison acabó por él.

-Sí.- Asintió Stiles.   
-Pero Ally, si pudieras hacerme un gran favor hoy.- La miró lleno de anticipación.

-Claro.- Sonrió.

\- Si pudieras encontrar la manera de hacerle una broma a Derek acerca de si está cansado o si tiene sueño... Te amaría para siempre.- Dijo Stiles riéndose entre dientes.

-Sois raros ...- Allison negó con la cabeza Allison, riendo.   
-Veré lo que puedo hacer, Stilinski.-

-Dios te bendiga, Allison Argent.- Dijo irradiando alegría Stiles.

*******

Derek se dejó caer en la silla junto a la de Parrish con un ruidoso " _oomph_ ".

-¿Un día duro?- Preguntó Parrish, mirando a las múltiples pantallas del ordenador.

Antes de que Derek pudiese contestar, Stiles se inclinó sobre el escritorio y dijo: -Cuidado. Puede que se quede dormido encima tuyo. O sentado. O estirado ...-

-Stiles.- Derek gimió frotándose los dedos sobre los ojos.

-Estoy preocupado por tu salud, Derek.- Dijo Stiles dulcemente, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Derek y amasándolos  ligeramente.   
-No quiero que te vuelvas a exceder de nuevo.-

-Siento que me estoy perdiendo algo...- Dijo Parrish, mirando a los dos cuidadosamente.

-Sí, yo también anoche.- Dijo Stiles tan inocentemente como pudo.

-Ya has tenido a Allison haciendo bromas a mi costa.- Dijo Derek, inclinándose hacia atrás en la silla.   
-¿Enserio quieres meter también a Parrish en esto?-

-Tengo la sensación de que realmente no quiero saber más.- Se rió Parrish.

-Eres un buen amigo.- Murmuró Derek, apartando las manos de Stiles de sus hombros.

Entonces sonó el teléfono y Parrish lo contestó mientras les pedía a Derek y Stiles: -Un segundo, muchachos.-

Derek alejó su silla de Parrish un poco, creando distancia para no molestar la llamada del 911 a la central. Stiles lo imitó, empujando la silla de Derek hacia la oficina vacía adyacente.

-El trabajo ayer fue duro.- Se quejó Derek.

-El trabajo no fue lo único duro ayer...-  murmuró Stiles, sin perder un segundo.

Derek soltó un suspiro, poniendo los ojos en blanco con exasperación.   
-Me quedé dormido durante el sexo.- Susurró. -¿Es realmente un crimen?-

-Nah.- Sonrió Stiles, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Derek, encima de su oreja. -En realidad sólo hay un crimen del que eres culpable.-

-Si dices algo como en cómo me veo en jeans ajustados o algo así...- Comenzó a decir Derek, pero igualmente estaba sonriendo.

Stiles negó con la cabeza. - del 487.-

-¿Eso no es Robo a gran escala?- Derek frunció el ceño, confundido.

-Sí.- Suspiró Stiles de mala gana. Se inclinó sobre la silla de Derek, sacudiendo la cabeza fingiendo tristeza.   
-Robaste mi corazón.-

-Oh Dios.- Derek gimió por el chiste malo, pero igualmente empezó a sonreír de oreja a oreja elevándose para tomar a Stiles en un beso, tirando de él hacia su regazo.  
-Eres tan ridículo.- Dijo Derek, con los ojos entrecerrados, los labios rozando los de Stiles, sonando más cariñoso de lo que jamás le había oído antes.

Parrish les llamó entonces y aunque Stiles debía admitir que preferiría cerrar la puerta con llave y pasar la siguiente media hora con Derek en esta oficina vacía, sabía que este tenía que preguntarle a Parrish sobre el ordenador de Allison, así que se levantó de mala gana y volvió a colocar la silla de Derek en la sala de despacho.

-¿Así que robo a gran escala?-  Le susurró. -Más bien uno pequeño...-

-¡Ouch!- Dijo Stiles agarrándose el pecho dramáticamente, cuando entonces Derek le guiñó el ojo. 

 

 


	11. Capítulo 11

 

**Capítulo 11**

 

-Todo estará bien.- Dijo Stiles por enésima vez, mientras caminan juntos por el pasillo del hospital.

Derek estaba rígido junto a él, manteniendo deliberadamente la distancia, con la mandíbula apretada. No había pronunciado más que unas pocas palabras desde el incidente, negándose a mirar a Stiles.  
Stiles podía sentir su propio corazón, latiendo acelerado en el pecho. Continuaba repitiendo todo lo que había sucedido en su cabeza. ¿Deberían haberse echado atrás antes? ¿Podrían haber hecho las cosas de manera diferente? ¿Podría haber evitado esto, haber protegido a Derek de alguna manera?

Melissa los encontró en el pasillo con una sonrisa de bienvenida en su rostro.

\- La Dra. Martin ya te está esperando.- Dijo, poniendo su mano en el brazo de Derek, guiándolo directo hacia la sala de reconocimiento.  
Aún no había dicho una palabra, hasta que Stiles intentó seguirles y Derek se volvió hacia él.  
Todavía había una mancha de sangre en su mejilla y eso hizo que Stiles sintiese náuseas de repente.

-¿Esperas aquí?- Preguntó Derek, sin darle realmente opción a Stiles de responder, mientras se iba a la sala de examen dejándole boquiabierto frente a una puerta cerrada.

-Der ...- Murmuró, tan bajito que nadie pudo oírlo, antes de dirigirse hacia las sillas de plástico situadas a lo largo del pasillo hundiéndose en ellas, con su cinto golpeando contra el reposabrazos.  
Dejó escapar un suspiro, inclinándose hacia delante para enterrar el rostro en sus manos y aguantar la respiración.  
Se sentía como si le fuesen a explotar  la cabeza y el corazón.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado allí, mirando fijamente el suelo, hasta que aparecieron los zuecos blancos de Melissa y él la miró, expectante.

-La Dra. Martin está con él.- Dijo de inmediato, como para impedir que se levantese.  
-Stiles, ¿te llegó algo a ti?-  
Stiles negó con la cabeza.  
-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Melissa con paciencia.

-Yo ... yo estaba de pie detrás de ella.- Stiles sacudió la cabeza. -Preparado para ponerle las esposas. Ella le escupió a Derek, justo en la cara. Él estaba hablando, leyéndole sus derechos. Tenía la boca abierta ...-

-Lo sé.- Asintió Melissa.  
-No está seguro de si podría haber tragado algo de su sangre. Ahora le está explicando todo a la Dra. Martin.-

-Ella podría haber mentido, ¿verdad?- Stiles levantó la cabeza mirando con esperanza a Melissa.  
-Como estaba enfadada porque teníamos una orden contra ella, se resistió y en el enfrentamiento se partió el labio... Ella ¿podría haber notado la sangre en la cara y haber mentido? ¿Para volverlo en nuestra contra? ¿Para que nos asustasemos? No hay nada más espantoso que alguien gritando "VIH positivo" después de sangrar sobre uno, ¿verdad?-

-Es... una posibilidad.- Le dijo Melissa compasiva, con una débil sonrisa.

-Ya.- Suspiró Stiles, aunque ni él mismo se creía una sola palabra.  
-Podemos... quizas, ¿podríamos traerla? ¿Para hacerle un análisis de sangre?-

Melissa negó con la cabeza.  
-Confidencialidad doctor-paciente, Stiles. Y eso incluso si nos permite que le extraigamos una muestra de sangre.-

-No parecía ser del tipo cooperante.- Stiles suspiró, resignado. Alzó la cabeza levantándose de la silla y  alzando un poco más de la cuenta la voz dijo:  
-Esto es una mierda. Puede tener derecho a proteger su historial, mientras que mí compañero podría estar...- Señaló en dirección a la puerta de la sala de examen, pero no pudo permitirse terminar la frase.

-Lo sé, Stiles.- Le dijo Melissa, tomándole la mano entre las suyas.-

Stiles sabía que estaba gritándondole a la persona equivocada, por supuesto.  
Que Melissa estaba ahí para ayudar y hacer su trabajo. Pero hacia más que eso, Stiles lo sabía, porque tranquilizarle, escuchándolo desfogarse, no era parte de su trabajo.  
Este se desinfló rápidamente, murmurando una disculpa a Melissa, que lo engullió en un abrazo maternal, acariciando su cabeza mientras Stiles dejaba escapar un suspiro contra su hombro.

Después de que ella se marchase, Stiles se dejó caer de nuevo en su asiento, jugando con el volumen de su radio mientras esperaba. Trataba de no pensar en la última vez que estuvieron en el hospital en la que Derek le había dejado entrar gustoso con él en la sala de reconocimiento.

Pasó un rato hasta que se abrió la puerta. Stiles mantuvo su vista fija hasta que Lydia salió por ella.

-Lydia... - La llamó Stiles mientras salía de la habitación, poniéndose en pie inmediatamente.

-Stiles.- Asintió con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Va a estar bien ... ¿verdad?- Le preguntó vacilante Stiles.

-Sabes que no puedo contarte mucho, Stiles.- Dijo Lydia, apretando unos papeles contra su pecho.

Melissa salió también de la habitación, pasando con una bandeja de tubos llenos de sangre. La sangre de Derek.

-Lo sé, pero...- Tartamudeó Stiles a Lydia.

-Probablemente deberías hablar con él.- Le sonrió gentil Lydia.

Stiles asintió, no muy convencido, pero entró en la sala en donde estaba Derek.

Estaba sentado en una camilla, frotándose distraidamente con el dedo una pequeña tirita colocada en su brazo, seguramente donde Melissa acababa de sacarle sangre.

Stiles sabía que le había oído entrar, pero no hizo ningún movimiento hacia él.

-Hey....- Le dijo nervioso Stiles.  
-¿Qué te dijo Lydia?-

\- Que la posibilidad de que realmente me haya infectado es pequeña.- Le dijo Derek, aunque sin embargo, no parecía haberse tranquilizado en absoluto.

-Bien, eso es bueno, ¿verdad?- Dijo Stiles, sintiendo su corazón golpeandole en el pecho.

-No es que sea inexistente.- Dijo Derek, agachando la cabeza, tragando con fuerza.

-Bueno, no, pero ...- Stiles se alejó, no muy seguro de qué decir.

-Dijo que había una probabilidad del 0.5% ...- Continuó Derek encogiéndose de hombros.  
-No te dan un cóctel preventivo si no hay un 1% de probabilidades, así que ...-

-Entonces eso es bueno.- Se obligó a decir Stiles con tanto entusiasmo como pudo.

-Ya.- Dijo Derek que finalmente miró a Stiles con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

-Oye ...- Dijo Stiles, dando unos pasos acercándose más a Derek, para poder ponerle la  mano sobre el hombro, apretándole en un intento de tranquilizarle.  
-Todo va a ir bien, Derek.-

Derek asintió, pero se alejó con total deliberación del agarre de Stiles.

Stiles no dijo nada pero bajó su rostro. Entendía lo agobiado que Derek debía sentirse, así que intentó no tomárselo como algo personal.

***

Hicieron el camino de vuelta a la comisaría en silencio. Stiles conducía apretando el volante con los dedos y la mirada fija en el camino. Trataba de no mirar muy seguido a Derek, que estaba sentado a su lado, mirando por la ventana distraídamente.

Entraron en la oficina en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Derek dejó su mochila sobre su escritorio, pero antes de que pudiera sentarse en su silla, Parrish se asomó por la puerta de la sala de reuniones y los llamó a ambos.

-Danos buenas noticias, Parrish, tio.- Stiles suspiró mientras entraba en la habitación, pero la cara de Scott y sobretodo la de Allison, que parecía estar a punto de explotar, le dijeron todo lo contrario de inmediato.

Definitivamente ese no estaba siendo un buen día.

-Ojalá pudiera.- Suspiró también Parrish, apoyándose contra uno de los escritorios.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Derek.

-¿Sabes mi amigo de la unidad de delitos informáticos ...?- Parrish comenzó. -Miró el portátil de Allison.-

-Tengo la sensación de que no nos va a gustar lo que encontró.- Murmuró Stiles, mirando de Parrish a Allison.

-Allison tiene un equipo de vigilancia espía.- Dijo poniendo mala cara.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Derek, frunciendo el ceño.

-Alguien está monitoreando cada movimiento que Allison hace en ese ordenador.- Explicó Parrish. -No sé, me dijo un montón de palabras técnicas, pero hay como... una mierda de software espía instalado en él.-

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto.

-Cualquier cosa que haya escrito, cualquier sitio web que visité... - Dijo Allison, con el horror audible en su voz. -Alguien pudo monitorearlo todo a distancia.-

-Incluida la webcam.- Dijo Parrish suavemente, con cuidado.  
-Pudieron acceder al ordenador por control remoto.-

-Me estoy poniendo enferma.- Dijo Allison palideciendo pero manteniéndose dura. Y la verdad, Stiles ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo era capaz de mantenerse firme.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?- Preguntó Stiles. Ni siquiera tuvo que aclarar de quién estaba hablando. Sólo había una persona que podría haberle hecho eso a Allison, otra vez.  
-¿Cómo obtuvo acceso al portátil para poder instalarlo? ¿O también pudo hacerlo a distancia?-

Parrish negó la cabeza.  
-Mi amigo dijo que se hizo antes de que Allison empezara a usarlo. Antes de que instalara sus programas en él.-

-Entonces... no lo entiendo ¿fue en la tienda donde lo compró?- Derek frunció el ceño, colocando sus manos en uno de los escritorios mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante un poco, tratando de pensar en todo el conjunto.

-Excepto... - Dijo Allison con apenas un susurro. -Excepto que no lo compré yo. Fue un regalo de mi abuelo.-

-¿El que está en el hospital?- Preguntó Derek y Allison asintió.

Una horrible sensación comenzó a asentarse en el estómago de Stiles, no podía dejar de pensar en la forma en la que Scott le había descrito al abuelo de Allison. En cómo le asustó. El mismo abuelo que estaba en el hospital con un corazón nuevo, un nuevo trasplante después de que Allison les había dijo que no había muchas esperanzas de que llegara a ser el primero de la lista ...

-¿Él podría...?- Comenzó Stiles, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo preguntarle a alguien si sería posible que su propia familia pudiese estar trabajando junto con su acosador, la persona que les causó tanto dolor.  
-¿Tu abuelo conoce a Daehler?-

Allison negó con la cabeza, demasiado rápido, demasiado fervientemente.  
-No puede ser.- Dijo, pero las palabras le salieron temblorosas e inseguras.

-Tal vez...- Dijo Derek, pero se alejó, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos.

Stiles lo miró, casi pudiendo verle los engranajes girando dentro su cabeza.

-Dílo.- Dijo Allison, apretando la mandíbula, con los brazos cruzados frente a ella.

-Allison, es tu abuelo...- Le dijo Scott vacilante.

-¿El que nunca me ha dado un regalo en toda mi vida, a menos que fuera dinero para mi cumpleaños?- Dijo Allison, endureciendo la voz.  
-Y de repente me regala un ordenador portátil que resulta estar lleno de material de vigilancia?  
Pensé que quizás quería hacer algo bueno, gastarse algo de dinero en su familia porque pensaba que no iba a conseguir el corazón, porque pensaba que se iba a morir...-

-Todavía podría ser así.- Le dijo Derek vacilante.

-¿Porque qué otra opción hay... ?-Preguntó Allison, desafiando a Derek a decirlo.

-Cuando Daehler fue liberado, nosotros lo vimos husmeando por el hospital con el uniforme de enfermero, al mismo tiempo que recibiste de regalo un portátil con esta ... esta mierda de spyware.- Comentó Derek. Suspirando, como si no quisiera seguir, porque no se sentía cómodo acusando al abuelo de Allison de esto. Pero todos sabían que alguien tenía que decirlo, así que Derek continuó.  
-Tu abuelo necesitaba un nuevo corazón... Estaba muy cerca de morir. Eso puede hacer que la gente se desespere, Allison.-

-Oh Dios.- Dijo Allison y a Stiles le dolió ver como su rostro mostraba dolor y llana traición.

Pero necesitan saber, necesitan entender, para llegar al fondo de esto antes de que más gente saliese dañada. Así que Stiles se abrazó a sí mismo, tomó una respiración profunda y dijo en voz alta las palabras que todos estaban pensando.

-El cadáver que apareció sin corazón.-

El silencio llenó la habitación.

-Voy a vomitar.- Dijo Allison, pálida como la pared y salió corriendo de la sala dirigiéndose directamente a los baños. Scott corrió tras ella, pegado a sus talones.

-Necesitamos hablar con Boyd, Cora, y los demás...- Suspiró Derek.

-Sin embargo tenemos que asegurarnos de hacer esto bien antes de poner algo en el informe.- Dijo Stiles.  
-No podemos hacerle pasar por esto a Allison sin estar seguros.-

Derek y Parrish asientieron simultáneamente.

-Probablemente deberíamos hablar con el Jefe...- Dijo Derek mirando a Stiles.

-Sí.- Le sonrió débilmente.  
-Estoy seguro de que puedo invocar algunos privilegios de padre-hijo para manejar esto delicadamente.-

-Stiles, el Jefe es más sutil que tú, estoy seguro de que todo irá bien.-  
Le dijo Derek y una diminuta sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras lo decía.

-Borde.- Dijo Stiles, pero le sonrió también.

-Allison debería saberlo.- Dijo Parrish, y Stiles y Derek asintieron con la cabeza.

***

Allison estaba de acuerdo, plenamente convencida ahora de que su abuelo estaba jugando un papel en esto.  
Pasaron alrededor de una hora en la oficina del Jefe preparándolo todo. Luego Dios sabe cuánto tiempo tardaría el Jefe en llamar a Cora, Isaac, Erica y Boyd, y todos ellos tratarían de reunirlo todo.  
El cuerpo al que le faltaba un corazón, Daehler en el hospital, Gerard Argent recibiendo un trasplante de corazón en alguna clínica privada, la vigilancia en portátil de Allison ...  
Todo encajaba, todo tenía sentido si Gerard y Daehler estaban trabajando juntos. O uno trabajando para el otro.  
Los detectives se metieron de lleno en el caso, comenzando por seguir el rastro de la clínica privada en donde se le hizo la intervención quirúrgica a Gerard.

Con toda la conmoción del día, Stiles había logrado apartar los pensamientos de la visita del hospital de Derek al fondo de su mente, obligándose a no preocuparse por ello, hasta que llegaron al loft de Derek después de que terminó su turno, donde el jeep Stiles estaba aparcado esperándole.

Sin embargo Stiles siguió a Derek hasta el loft. Se quitó la chaqueta cuando Derek cerró la puerta trás ellos.

-¿Entonces te apetece que pidamos comida?- Preguntó tan casual como pudo Stiles.  
-La verdad es que no estoy de humor para cocinar.-

-Stiles...- Comenzó Derek, casi con un suspiro.

-O algo que podamos meter en el microondas.- Continuó Stiles, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.  
-No sé si quedaba algo en tu congelador, una caja de macarrones con queso ...?-

-¡Stiles!- Dijo Derek, un poco más decidido esta vez, haciendo que Stiles se detuviese.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Dijo Derek, y Dios, Stiles odiaba esas palabras. Deseaba que se pudiesen prohibir esas palabras del vocabulario de todo el mundo, porque nada bueno venía tras un "tenemos que hablar".

-No, no tenemos.- Dijo Stiles, volviéndose hacia Derek de nuevo, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro.  
-De verdad que no. Porque te he estado observando todo el día, Derek y estoy seguro de que no voy a querer escuchar lo que sea que vas a decir a continuación. Porque vas a tomar una decisión horrible, estúpida, y no puedes pensar de manera correcta, así que realmente no deberíamos. Simplemente... no.-

Derek suspiró, en su cara reflejándose ya la culpabilidad.  
A Stiles se le pasó el hambre.  
\- Stiles ...-

-No ...- Le cortó Stiles obstinado, negando con la cabeza.

-Creo que deberías irte a casa esta noche.- Dijo Derek suavemente, sin tener en cuenta la protesta de Stiles.

-No, mira...- Dijo levantando un dedo. - Si yo pensara que esto es sólo cuestión de que necesitas algo de tiempo para ti mismo, para procesar lo que ha sucedido hoy, vale. Pero te conozco, Derek. Y diciéndome que me vaya a casa ahora, me estás diciendo que vaya a casa para siempre y no hay razón para eso. Estás tomando una decisión precipitada.

-Creo que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso.- Le dijo Derek y parecía que las palabras le eran tan dolorosas a él decirlas como a Stiles oírlas.

-De verdad creo que no deberíamos...- Le decía Stiles, sintiendo la comezón en sus ojos.

-No quiero ponerte en riesgo.- Dijo Derek, sacudiendo la cabeza tristemente.

-¿Tienes idea de lo precipitado que estás siendo?- Le gritó Stiles. -¡No hemos compartido nada más que unas pajas y algunos frotamientos y ya estás pensando en infectarme! ¡Cuando ni siquiera sabemos si tú lo estás! Sé que lo que pasó hoy fue aterrador, yo también estoy aterrorizado, Derek! Aterrorizado de que estés enfermo.-

Dio unos pasos acercándose más a Derek, acunando suavemente su mejilla, acariciando con el pulgar la sombra de barba en la mandíbula de Derek.  
-Pero tú mismo me dijiste lo buenas que eran las posibilidades.- Continuó Stiles, inclinándose, presionando sus labios suavemente contra los de Derek, en un intento desesperado por mantenerlo cerca, para retenerlo, y punto.  
Pero las manos de Derek no subieron para encontrarse con Stiles, sus labios apenas se movieron contra los de él. Stiles agarró con su mano la camisa de Derek, tirando de él más cerca, tratando de hacer que se moviese, pero todo lo que consiguió es que Derek se liberase, negando con la cabeza tristemente mientras sus labios se separaban y Derek daba un paso alejándose del espacio personal de Stiles.

-¡No puedes echar todo esto por la borda por una posibilidad ridículamente pequeña de que estés infectado!- Le gritó Stiles, enfadado.

-¿Y si lo estoy, Stiles?- Le espetó Derek. -¿Y si soy VIH positivo?-

-¿Y si estás completamente sano?-  Volvió a gritar Stiles.  
-Estás pensando en lo peor Derek. ¡Esto es una locura! Te harás las pruebas en... ¿qué es? ¿Un mes? ¿Tres meses? ¿Pruebas regulares durante un año o algo así? Y entonces tendrás el alta médica.

-O estaré enfermo.- Dijo Derek, firme.

-¿Por qué siempre piensas en la peor posibilidad?- Suspiró Stiles, pasándose las manos por el pelo.

-Porque las cosas buenas no me pasan a mí, Stiles.- Le dijo Derek, resignado. -Pero no voy a arrastrarte conmigo.-

-¿Y si yo quisiera estar ahí para ti?- Preguntó, casi suplicando.  
-¿Y si quiero estar ahí, sin importar el resultado?-

Derek, inmóvil, desvió su mirada al suelo. Se quedó callado por un momento, pensativo. Y luego levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a Stiles mientras le decía:  
-Tal vez yo no quiero que estés.-

Stiles Sintió como un puñetazo en el estómago y las lágrimas que estaban quemándole en los ojos desde hacía un rato comenzaron a derramarse lentamente por sus mejillas. Fue como si hubiera perdido las fuerzas para pelear de repente, porque Derek no quería que pelease por él.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza, como entendiendo, aunque no entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido.  
El día entero era como un borrón, y el Derek parado delante de él no parecía el mismo Derek con el que se despertó esa mañana.

-Vete a casa, Stiles.- Le dijo Derek, con la voz estrangulada, rota. 

Stiles simplemente no supo qué más hacer. Así que asintió, se alejó de Derek y lentamente se dirigió hacia la puerta. 

 

 

 

 


	12. Capítulo 12

  
**Capítulo 12**

Stiles abrió la puerta en pantalón de chándal y una camiseta suelta en la que había derramado Coca-Cola antes pero que no se había molestado en cambiarse.  
Su pelo estaba grasiento y despeinado, de punta por todas las veces que se había pasado las manos por él, pero la verdad es que no podía importarle menos.

-Ya suponía que habría una razón por la que Scott casi me sobornó para acompañarte mañana.- Suspiró su padre al ver a Stiles.

Stiles dejó la puerta abierta y regresó al sofá dejándose caer en él, permitiéndole la entrada a su padre que cerró la puerta trás de sí.

-Aunque la verdad es que hubiese preferido que vinieras a hablar conmigo, hijo.- Le dijo John, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina y buscando los filtros del café.

-Estoy bien.- Resopló Stiles, enrollándose firmemente otra vez en la manta del sofá.

-Sí, ya lo veo.- Dijo John poniendo los ojos en blanco, encendiendo la cafetera y uniéndose a Stiles en la sala de estar.  
Stiles no respondió.

-Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado entre tú y Derek?- Preguntó, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a Stiles, levantando su mano para acariciar un momento la cabeza de su hijo.  
Stiles se encogió de hombros.

-Porque puedo ver que claramente que no estás bien, hijo.

Stiles suspiró, negándose a mirar a su padre cuando al final le dijo:  
-Esa intervención del otro día ...-

-¿La de la orden de detención?- preguntó John.

Stiles asintió. -Leíste el informe.-

-Lo hice.- Respondió John con cuidado. -Se lo notifiqué a Morell.- Stiles asintió de nuevo.  
Era normal que el Equipo de Apoyo estuviese en casos como éstos.  
-También leí que las posibilidades de que se haya infectado son muy bajas.-

Stiles Resolpló. ¿Acaso no lo sabía él?  
-Díselo a Derek.- Se quejó, seguramente un poco más irritado de lo que se merecía su padre.

-Creo que es posible que haya algo más en esta historia que simple preocupación por tu compañero.- John preguntó tentativo.  
Stiles sabía que lo sabía. No había muchas cosas en la comisaría que el Jefe no supiera.  
De repente sintió la culpa inundándolo por no habérselo contado todavía a su padre.

-Derek y yo ...- Comenzó Stiles. Y le dolió el corazón ante el hecho de tener que usar el tiempo pasado.  
-Estábamos... ¿viéndonos?-

Miró a John poniendo una mueca.

-Me lo imaginaba.- Dijo John, con una sonrisa suave y tranquilizadora.

-Me imaginé que te lo imaginabas... - Murmuró Stiles, mostrando una diminuta sonrisa que desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

-¿Dónde quedó el momento en que me rogaste que no te pusiera a trabajar con él? ¿eh?- Jhon le preguntó con sorna.  
-¿Dónde quedó lo de que creías que odiaba a todo el mundo?-

-Ya, bueno...- Stiles se encogió de hombros. -Supongo que quizás volveremos a eso.-

-No quería decir eso.- Dijo John, sacudiendo la cabeza con confianza.

-Él rompió conmigo, papá.- Le dijo Stiles y esas palabras le provocaron un doloroso tirón en el corazón.  
-No me quiere a su alrededor.-

-Y sabes por qué, Stiles.- Le preguntó John.

-No importa el por qué.- Murmuró Stiles, hundiéndose un poco más en el sofá.

-Creo que de verdad si que importa.- Dijo John.  
-Escucha, nada está mas lejos de mí intención defender a alguien que claramente te ha herido. Pero Stiles, tú sabes que sólo está haciendo esto para protegerte.-

-¡No quiero que lo haga!- Dijo con vehemencia Stiles.

-Y eso me asusta, Stiles.- Replicó John. -Como estoy seguro de que asusta también a Derek. Él se preocupa por ti, no quiere ponerte en peligro.-

-Suenas como él.- Resopló Stiles, petulante.  
-¡Es casi seguro que estará bien! ¿Por qué todos parecéis estar ignorando esa posibilidad? -

-Porque ...- Le dijo John, volviéndose hacia Stiles completamente.  
-¿Y si no lo está? ¿Te imaginas ... preocuparte por alguien tan profundamente y saber que tú mismo podrías lastimarlo? ¿Que podrías estar poniendo su vida en peligro?-

Stiles suspiró. La verdad es que él aún no lo había contemplado desde el punto de vista de Derek. Todo lo que sabía es que quería estar con Derek, pasase lo que pasase. Que no podía soportar la idea de que Derek pasara por esto solo. Pero, de nuevo, no es él el que lleva algo dentro de sí que pueda lastimar a Derek...  
El pensamiento le revolvió el estómago.

-Yo ...- Comenzó Stiles y agachó la cabeza. - Todo iba tan bien.-

-Dale tiempo.- Dijo John, con el brazo alrededor del hombro de Stiles.  
-No estoy diciendo que esté tomando la decisión correcta en esto, aunque yo quisiera que mi propio hijo estuviese seguro. Pero conoces a Derek. Probablemente está tan confundido y herido como tú. Y está pensando como siempre lo hace, como un policía... reaccionar rápida y eficientemente para asegurarse de que todo el mundo está fuera de la línea de peligro.-

Stiles resopló tristemente, sacudiendo la cabeza. - Típico.-

-Somos una raza especial, hijo.- John sonrió, apoyando la cabeza contra el sofá. -A veces volvía loca a tu madre.-

-Ella se las arregló para seguir contigo después de todo.- Dijo Stiles con el recuerdo de su madre extendiendo un resplandor calido dentro de su pecho.

-Lo hizo.- Dijo John, con una sonrisa emocionada y cariñosa extendiéndose por su rostro. -Pero no creas que nunca tuvimos nuestras diferencias. O que al principio a veces tampoco fuera duro para nosotros.-

-¿De veras?- Le preguntó Stiles, porque nunca lo notó.

-Como cualquier pareja.- John se encogió de hombros. -Pero nos amábamos lo suficiente como para hacer que funcionase.-

-¿Crees ...?- Comenzó Stiles, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo seguir. Se rascó la nuca mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿Que si creo que tú y Derek podéis hacer que funcione?- Acabo John por él.

Stiles lo miró, con un gesto tímido mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Realmente no lo sé, Stiles. Antes de hoy ni siquiera estaba oficialmente enterado de lo vuestro.- Dijo de forma significativa.

-Lo siento.- Murmuró tímidamente.

-Pero espero que sí.- Dijo su padre.  
-No os hubiera emparejado a los dos si no pensara que seriais una buena influencia el uno para el otro.-

-Supongo que no pensaste exactamente en esto...- Stiles hizo amago de una débil sonrisa.

John dejó escapar una carcajada mientras se levantaba del sofá.  
-Puede que no, no.- Le sonrió a Stiles mientras se dirigia a la cocina.  
-¿Café?-

Stiles asintió agradecido.

***

-¡Hey Cora!- Gritó Stiles al verla en el otro extremo del pasillo.

Se detuvo en seco, acercándose a Stiles inmediatamente.  
-Hoy no tengo demasiado tiempo, Stiles.- Dijo con una mirada de disculpa.  
-La mierda nos está golpeando por todas partes.-

-¿Qué pasó?- Dijo Stiles frunciendo el ceño al preguntar.

-¿No te lo contó Derek?- Le preguntó Cora, desconcertada. -Detuvimos al médico que operó a Gerard Argent.-

-¿Qué?- Stiles estaba estupefacto.

-Resulta que ni siquiera tenía licencia médica.- Le explicó Cora.  
-Todo era muy sospechoso. No podia explicar de dónde vino el corazón para el trasplante, ni siquiera cómo se las arreglaron para realizar la cirugía en una clínica privada en la que se supone que no debe hacerse grandes cirugías como esa. El falso papeleo del corazón a trasplantar. No tiene ningún sentido en absoluto.-

-Oh, tío.- Stiles suspiró. -Esto es muy malo. Pobre Allison.-

-Ya.- Dijo Cora, negando con la cabeza.           -Argent ha sido transferido de vuelta al Beacon Hills Memorial y tenemos un equipo con él las 24h. Estamos esperando una orden judicial para poder obtener el ADN de su nuevo corazón.-

-¿Para ver si coincide con tu víctima de asesinato?-  Preguntó Stiles frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí.- Asintió Cora. -Me sorprende que Derek no te haya contado todo esto. No nos hemos ido a casa desde ayer.-

-Espera ¿qué?¿Derek está haciendo un turno doble?- Preguntó Stiles, sorprendido.

-Sí, él ...- Comenzó Cora, frunciendo el ceño, claramente notando la cara de sorpresa de Stiles. -Se ofreció como voluntario. Dijo que tú tenías otros planes ...-

Stiles tragó en seco. Sus labios formaron una delgada línea mientras asentía a Cora, tratando de no dejar que la traición se asomase en su rostro.

-Ya.- Dijo finalmente él, inexpresivo. -Bueno, entonces te dejo seguir con tú trabajo.-

-Tengo que volver con Boyd.- Dijo, agitando la mano en dirección a la sala de interrogatorios. -Hemos estado interrogando al cirujano durante horas.-

-Buena suerte.- Dijo rígido Stiles, mientras se dirigía hacia la sala de descanso.

Derek y Scott estaban sentados al borde de una mesa, con sus cabezas inclinadas, manteniendo una tranquila conversación.

-¿Ahora vas a tomar decisiones por mí también en el trabajo, Hale?-

Stiles enfurecido golpeó con fuerza la puerta al cerrarla detrás de él.

Derek y Scott se encogieron. Scott parecía confundido. Derek que sin embargo claramente esperaba esto, puso una máscara de estoicismo.

\- No creía que necesitaras hacer horas extras.- Dijo Derek.

-¿Quién eres tú para decidir eso por mí?- Le espetó Stiles.  
-¿Quién eres tú para decidir cualquier cosa en mi vida? Soy un hombre adulto. ¡Puedo tomar decisiones por mí mismo sin que tú decidas que es lo mejor para mí!-

Scott se deslizó bajándose de la mesa en silencio, mirando a Stiles, disculpándose (al menos alguien lo hacía) mientras se escapaba por la puerta, dejándoles solos en la sala de descanso.

-Cora me llamó, necesitaban gente, y yo...- Derek negó con la cabeza. -No pensé que quisieras verme más de lo que ya lo haces después de lo que pasó.-

-¿Después de lo que pasó?- Se burló Stiles.  
-Después de que rompiste conmigo, ¿quieres decir? Tú fuiste el que me dejó, Derek! ¿O no te acuerdas? ¡Eras tú el que no quería verme más! Yo prácticamente te rogué que me dejaras quedarme.

-Ya sabes que no es así.- Dijo Derek.  
-No es que no quiera volver a verte.-

-¿Y entonces qué? ¿No quieres trabajar conmigo?- Le preguntó Stiles con todo su cuerpo temblando de rabia y miedo.  
Tenía miedo de la respuesta de Derek. No quería que volviesen a ser unos extraños, a perder lo que habían construido.

-Por supuesto que todavía quiero trabajar contigo!- Le gritó Derek.  
-Stiles, esto no es ...-  Suspiró, frotándose los ojos con los dedos mientras agachaba la cabeza.  
-No sé... yo no...- Derek dejó escapar un gruñido frustrado, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos y solo por un segundo, mientras Derek suspiraba profundamente, Stiles pensó que tal vez iba a decir que había cometido un error y Stiles no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de esperanza.

Pero después Derek negó con la cabeza de nuevo.  
-¿Podemos no hacer esto, por favor?- Suspiró, exasperado, e intentó empujar a Stiles en su camino hacia la salida.

-Derek ...-Dijo Stiles, agarrándole del brazo a Derek y este se giró, mirándole.

-El abuelo de Allison está bajo custodia.- Dijo Derek, derrotado.  
-Probablemente hayan asesinado a alguien para conseguir un corazón. Y lo más probable es que trabaje con Daehler, el acosador de su propia nieta. Pero ni siquiera tenemos la orden de arresto contra Daehler. Tan sólo ... ¿Podemos concentrarnos en esto?-

Había líneas de preocupación alrededor de los ojos de Derek, un permanente ceño fruncido en su frente. Parecía estresado y desgastado y así como Stiles sentía lástima de sí mismo, no pudo evitar sentirse peor por Derek.

-¿Piensas en ti mismo también?- Le preguntó Stiles, con una voz sorprendentemente suave.  
-¿O solo en todos los demás? En algún momento tendrás que tomarte un respiro, Derek. Dormir. Relajarte. Tomarte tu tiempo para procesar las cosas.-

-Me relajaré cuando Daehler esté en la cárcel.- Se encogio de hombros, negándose a encontrarse con los ojos de Stiles.

-¿Y si no pasa pronto?- Replicó Stiles, con su mano todavía agarrando el brazo de Derek. Contando como victoria que Derek no se la hubiese retirado todavía.

-Entonces eso significa que no estamos trabajando lo suficiente para llevarlo allí.- Respondió Derek y Stiles dejó caer la mano mientras Derek se alejó de su contacto y salió por la puerta.

***

Stiles tomó el hecho de que Derek se entretuviera con las llaves del coche mientras ponían sus bolsas en el maletero del coche patrulla como una especie de ofrenda de paz. No era exactamente una disculpa o una promesa de hablar, pero Stiles sabía tomar lo que le ofrecían.

Derek miraba a Stiles de vez en cuando, pero cuando Stiles intentaba captar su mirada, Derek rápidamente evitaba sus ojos, mirando por la ventana de nuevo.  
Stiles reprimió un suspiro.

Había algo de parloteo en la emisora, nada de importancia para ellos. Las calles estaban relativamente tranquilas hasta que un idiota se pasó el semáforo en rojo justo delante de sus caras.

-¿Pero qué ...?- Exhaló Stiles antes de encender las sirenas. Derek se incorporó en el asiento, mientras Stiles aceleraba con las sirenas sonando, intentando ponerse a la altura del Chevy negro que estaba tratando de alejarse de ellos.

-¡214, en persecución!- Derek llamó por la radio, dando su posición y la matrícula del coche que trataba de escapar antes de explicar que está pasando.

\- 213 en la Quinta, vamos a vuestro encuentro.- La voz de Scott sonó a través del altavoz.

-Está tomando la calle Elm.- Gritó Derek por la emisora para que se le escuchara por encima las sirenas, apoyándose con una mano en el salpicadero mientras Stiles realizaba el mismo giro que el coche que se había salido de control frente a él.  
La adrenalina bombeándole en las venas.

-Scott, ve por Park y trata de cortarle el paso en la esquina con Washington.-

-Voy.- Gritó Scott con las sirenas sonando de fondo también.

-El coche está registrado a nombre de un tal Raymond Evans.- Dijo Parrish a través de los altavoces.  
-Residente en Beacon Hills, California. Dos avisos previos por posesión de sustancias ilegales.-

El Chevy negro se desvió delante de ellos, intentando no golpear un par de coches estacionados a un lado de la carretera, lo que le dio a Stiles la suficiente ventaja para ponerse a su altura y empujarlo sobre la acera vacía.  
El coche frenó en seco, solo con el conductor dentro y sin pasajeros visibles, con el coche de patrulla bloqueándole la salida.

Derek y Stiles salieron del coche casi simultáneamente, con las armas apuntando hacia el conductor, mientras Stiles rodeó el coche y Derek abrió la puerta. El tipo ya estaba con las manos en alto. Afortunadamente no parecía estar tratando de escaparse. Salió del coche con facilidad cuando Derek tiró de su brazo, guardando su arma. Stiles mantuvo la suya apuntando firmemente al tipo, asegurándose de que Derek nunca estuviese en su línea de fuego, hasta que le puso las esposas.

-¿Es usted Raymond Evans?- Le preguntó Stiles mientras guardaba su arma, justo cuando el coche patrulla de Scott y Allison llegaba.

El chico asintió y aunque la verdad es que parecía arrepentido, también parecía algo colocado.

Stiles suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza, luego agarró su radio.

-Central, aquí 214. Vehículo interceptado. Una persona bajo custodia. 213 también en la escena, estamos ... - Stiles giró la cabeza para ver dónde estaban exactamente. -... En Hill Street, casi en la intersección con Washington.-

-Recibido, 214- Respondió Parrish. -¿Necesitáis más refuerzos?-

-Nah, estamos bien.- Respondió Stiles, luego soltó el botón de su micrófono mientras miraba al sospechoso.  
-Ray, migo mío... estás apunto de tener un día realmente malo.-

El tipo se quejó cuando Scott y Allison comenzaron a registrar el coche.

-¿En serio te has saltado el semáforo en rojo?- Le preguntó Derek, sosteniéndolo contra el coche de la patrulla.  
-¿O es que escondes algo allí?- Señaló hacia el Chevrolet.

-Colega, ni siquiera te vi detrás de mí.- Se burló el hombre y Stiles no pudo evitar resoplar.

-Sí, siempre he pensado que nuestras sirenas eran un poco... sutiles.- Reflexionó Stiles. -Colega.-

-Derek.- Le llamó Scott, levantando una bolsa de plástico del maletero del coche y entregándosela a Derek.

Stiles agarró al sospechoso por el brazo y así Derek pudo abrir la bolsa con una mano enguantada y coger un puñado de bolsitas idénticas de plástico para que Stiles las pudiese ver.

-Genial.- Asintió Stiles, porque esas eran exactamente el tipo de bolsas que los traficantes usaban para dividir su mercancía antes de venderla.  
-¿Quieres explicar lo que estabas haciendo con eso?-

El tipo, Ray, sólo miró a Stiles con desinterés y dijo sin pestañear:  
-Hago sándwiches pequeños.-

-Claaaaro.- Dijo Stiles, con la mirada fija en Derek, que ponía los ojos en blanco. -Vamos, tío listo.-

Derek abrió la puerta del coche patrulla y Stiles guió al sospechoso al asiento trasero antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Y aquí tenemos al campeón del mundo.- Dijo Derek secamente.

Stiles no pudo evitar sonreírle.

***

-Cora dice que ya tienen la orden judicial.- Dijo Derek mientras miraba su teléfono, seguramente al mensaje que acaba de recibir.

-¿Para el corazón de Argent?- Preguntó Stiles, poniendo el montón de pequeñas bolsas de plástico en una bolsa de pruebas transparente.  
-¿Para comparar el ADN?-

-Sí.- Murmuró Derek, moviendo los dedos rápidamente sobre la pantalla de su móvil.

-Por un lado espero que coincida y así todo tendría sentido y podríamos llegar al fondo de esto, pero por otro...- Stiles suspiró, pensativo.

-Allison, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Derek, guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo.

-Sí.- Admitió Stiles. -Quiero decir... Escuché que a su tía se le iba un poco la pinza y ahora ¿su abuelo ha acabado con alguien para conseguir un corazón? Es duro.-

-Ya.- Asintió Derek, de acuerdo.  
-Y después de todo lo que ha pasado con Daehler.-

-¿Y si es verdad?- Preguntó Stiles, sintiéndose muy mal por Allison.  
-¿Y si su abuelo no sólo es un asesino, sino que también está compinchado con el mismo tipo que acechó a Allison? Posiblemente incluso lo haya ayudarlo a obtener mejor acceso para espiarla.-

-¿Quién necesita a extraños cuando tienes a la familia para joderte, verdad?- Preguntó Derek con tristeza.

Stiles bufó. -Ya.-

-Vamos.- Le dijo Derek, acercándose a las celdas. -Vamos a interrogar a nuestro genio.-

Stiles asintió y lo siguió, bolsa de pruebas en mano.

-La prueba dio positivo, Raymond.- Dijo Derek mientras abría la puerta de la celda.  
-La verdad es que se supone que no debes fumar hierba antes de ponerte al volante.-

-Aparentemente hace que no veas las luces rojas.- Stiles sonrió mientras Raymond salia de la celda y los seguía hacia la sala de interrogatorios.

-No eran mías, hombre.- Dijo Raymond, serio. -Me han tendido una trampa.-

-Bueno, puedes contarnos todo acerca eso.- Le dijo Derek mientras le indicaba la silla en la que podía sentarse al sospechoso.  
-Mientras tanto, nuestros colegas están ejecutando la orden de registro que el juez nos firmó para registrar tu casa. Y ya veremos lo encontramos, ¿verdad?-

-Claro, amigo.- Dijo Raymond, asintiendo.

-Oh, estás seguro de que no encontrarán nada entonces.- Dijo Stiles.  
-Qué conveniente.-

-Lo que tú digas...- Suspiró Raymond inclinándose sobre su silla.

-¿Y estas bolsas, Ray?- Preguntó Stiles, levantando la bolsa de pruebas.  
-¿Qué hacías con eso, eh?

-Las colecciono.- Dijo Raymond, cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho mientras mira a Stiles con aire de suficiencia-.

-¿Y cómo sabes cuándo las tienes repetidas?- Preguntó Derek, serio y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para que Stiles se carcajeara.

Raymond tan sólo se quedó mirando atontado a Derek.

***

-He oído que han encontrado una buena cantidad de cannabis y pastillas en la casa de vuestro arrestado.- Dijo el Jefe cuando se unió a Stiles y Derek en su oficina.

-Un precioso alijo oculto debajo de las tablas del suelo.- Siguió Stiles.  
-El merito es de Scott y Allison por encontrarlo.-

-Anotado.- Le dijo su padre sonriéndole. -Pero también fue gracias a vosotros.-

Derek le devolvió la sonrisa al Jefe, asintiendo agradecido.

-¡Y ni siquiera estrellé el coche!- Bromeó Stiles, guiñándole un ojo a su padre.

-Y eso es algo bueno también.- Señaló John. -La cantidad de coches patrulla dañados cada año nos quita un buen pellizco del presupuesto.-

-Jackson tiene que ser responsable de aproximadamente la mitad de eso.- Derek murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que el Jefe lo escuchase. Este sólo le lanzó una mirada, pero no negó el comentario.

-De cualquier manera... - Continuó diciendo, mirando de Derek a Stiles.  
-Hoy hicisteis un buen trabajo muchachos. Fue una buena captura.-

-Gracias, jefe.- Dijo Derek sinceramente.

-Ambos trabajáis bien juntos.- Añadió John, y aunque sonó casual, Stiles conocía a su padre lo suficientemente bien como para saberlo que no lo era. -Sois un buen equipo.-

Le echó una profunda mirada a Stiles   antes de despedirse con la mano y salir de la oficina.

El silencio que reinó después dijo mucho y Stiles se aclaró la garganta antes de atreverse a mirar a Derek, que estaba mirando al frente con la mirada perdida.

-Todo sutileza.- Dijo Stiles, para romper la tensión.  
-Es la marca Stilinski.-

Derek dejó salir hacia fuera un pequeño suspiro que hizo que a Stiles le pareciera una risa minúscula.  
Pero todavía había ojeras bajo sus ojos y parecia cansado y ... vacío.

-Hey -dijo Stiles, acercándose para darle una palmada en el hombro. Derek miró donde le había tocado.  
-Ya hemos terminado aquí, Derek. Vete a casa.-

Derek inhaló bruscamente, miró hacia adelante como si lo se lo estuviera pensando.

-Seras más útil mañana, después de que hayas dormido.- Le dijo Stiles. - Estás hecho un desastre.-

Pareció estar a punto de decir algo, de replicar,  pero luego asintió con la cabeza mientras se levantaba de su silla.  
-Si, vale.-

Stiles no supo si sentirse aliviado de que Derek hiciera caso de su consejo, o decepcionado por la manera en que Derek ni siquiera se parecía a sí mismo en ese momento.  
Pero entonces Derek recogió sus cosas y cuando se paró junto a la puerta, miró a Stiles.

-Hey- Le dijo Derek y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa a Stiles.  
-Aún me veo mejor que tú.-

Y Stiles sonreía mientas Derek salía de la oficina.

 

 


	13. Capitulo 13

 

_**Capítulo 13** _

 

-¡Derek! ¡Stiles!- Les llamó John a través de la oficina.

-¡Papá-ooooh Jefe!- Contestó Stiles girandose en la silla, volviéndose hacia su padre.

El Jefe tan sólo le echó la mirada, esa a la que Stiles estaba ya más que familiarizado, así que se enderezó y se  levantó de la silla.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Los resultados acaban de llegar.- Dijo el Jefe poniendo cara cada vez más solemne.  
-El corazón coincide con nuestra víctima de asesinato.-

-Santa mi...- Se arrancó Stiles. Aunque lo esperaba se sintió desconcertado por la confirmación.

-Así que Argent había asesinado a alguien para conseguir el trasplante. - Reflexionó Derek.

-Y depende de nosotros demostrarlo.- Dijo el Jefe. - Ahora, si consiguió el corazón después de que el cuerpo estuviera a muerto, pagando mucho dinero y mirando a otro lado para no saber de donde venía el órgano, o si fue el cerebro trás todo esto, es lo que debemos saber.-

-¿Con Daehler convenientemente involucrado?- Sopesó Stiles.  
-Tiene que estar en esto.-

-De cualquier manera, Gerard Argent está oficialmente bajo arresto.- Dijo el Jefe.  
-Necesito que vosotros dos vayáis al hospital y lo pongáis bajo arresto, relevando al equipo que está allí ahora mismo hasta que los detectives vayan a interrogarle ¿estamos?-

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Derek, asintiendo obediente-. ¿Quién está ahí ahora?-

-McCall y Argent.- Contestó el Jefe, mirándoles de forma aguda.

-Oh...- Dijo Stiles dejando salir un pequeño suspiro.

-Ella quería.- Explicó el Jefe. -Pensó que tal vez podría hacerle hablar. Me aseguró que no sería blanda con él. Pero no quiero que tenga que ser ella quien lo arreste.-

-Sí, no, por supuesto. - Asintió Stiles.  
-Lo haremos, Jefe.-

-Será también lo mejor para luego...  con los abogados de la defensa y esas mierdas.- Murmuró Derek. -Si pueden darle la vuelta para que Allison parezca parcial ...-

-Eso también.- Asintió el Jefe.

-Siempre mirando por el lado humanitario de las cosas.- Stiles se medio burló.

-¡Es algo a tener en cuenta!- Derek le discutió, mirándole con intensidad.

-¡Lo sé!- Dijo Stiles, levantando las manos delante de él defendiéndose.  
-Estaba bromeando, caray.-

Derek resopló apenas, obviamente sosteniendo su punto de vista cuando el Jefe carraspeó llamándoles la atención.

-Ya nos ponemos en marcha.- Murmuró Stiles, abriendo camino mientras cogía las llaves del coche y se las daba a Derek. Este las tomó sin decir palabra y se las metió en el bolsillo antes de coger el chaleco antibalas de Stiles que estaba apoyado contra el escritorio para dárselo.

-Gracias.- murmuró Stiles, pasándoselo por hombros al igual que hacía Derek con el suyo.

***

-De verdad que estoy empezando a odiar este hospital.- Suspiró Stiles mientras caminaban por los largos y blancos pasillos de nuevo.

-Si.- Murmuró Derek de acuerdo con él, dejando ver la rigidez en su postura.

Stiles se sentía mal por Derek, a pesar de querer pegarle la mayor parte del tiempo esos días. Golpearlo y luego besarlo y tal vez sacudirlo un poco por darse por vencido con Stiles tan fácilmente.

Excepto que no es lo que pasó y Stiles lo sabía.  
Por eso se sentía mal y de verdad deseaba que hubiese algo que pudiese hacer por Derek, que lo consolase de alguna manera. Pero era difícil reconfortarle encontrándose en la situación en la que estaban.  
Todo lo que Stiles quería hacer es abrazarle y decirle que lo amaba. Pero sabía que eso sólo haría las cosas aún más complicadas.

-¡Justo los hombres que necesitaba ver!- Stiles oyó a Melissa llamarles desde detrás y se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola, señora McCall. ¿Ya somos sus agentes favoritos de la ley?-  Le dijo Stiles con un guiño. -¿Le ganamos a Scott?-

Melissa negó con la cabeza divertida, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada al particular tipo de humor de Stiles.

-Tienes que ir a ver a la Dra. Martin.- Melissa se volvió hacia Derek, suavizando su mirada, sonriendo.

-Pero tenemos que ir a relevar a Scott y Allison.- Dijo Derek frunciendo las cejas.

-Confía en mí, eso puede esperar otros cinco minutos.- Le dijo Melissa casi empujándolos hacia una sala de examen vacía.  
-Sólo esperad aquí mientras voy a buscar a la Dra. Martin. Estará aquí en un segundo.-

\- ¿Señora McCall?- Stiles frunció el ceño hacia ella, pero inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y levantó las cejas hacia él, como hacía cuando Stiles era pequeño y no la escuchaba.  
-Ya oistes a la señora, Derek.- Dijo inmediatamente Stiles, empujando a Derek dentro de la habitación mientras Melissa comenzó a reír, marchándose deprisa por el pasillo para dar aviso por megafonía para que localizasen a Lydia.

Stiles se volvió hacia Derek, quien le miraba fijamente expectante, con las manos extendidas como si estuviera esperando respuestas de él.

-Tio, no tengo ni idea.- Dijo Stiles encogiendose de hombros.  
-Pero si Melissa dice que Lydia necesita hablar con nosotros ya, puedes estar seguro de que nos interesa esperar un poco.-

-Háblar conmigo.- Especificó Derek.

-¿Y vas a dejarme sin saber?- Preguntó Stiles, haciendo un puchero. ¿Es posible que viera una pequeña sonrisa asomando por la comisura de los labios de Derek?

-Quizás tenga los resultados de tu análisis de sangre- Dijo Stiles, serio de nuevo, aunque sabía que el comportamiento alegre de Melissa realmente no parecía indicar malas noticias.

-Imposible.- Negó Derek.  
-Aún es demasiado pronto para saber algo sobre eso. Además, la sangre que tomó cuando llegué fue sólo para saber si ya estaba infectado antes, para probar que no lo estaba. Es para asegurar que vino de ella, por el tema del seguro sanitario.-

-Oh.- Dijo Stiles, hundiendo los hombros. -Esperaba que fueran buenas noticias.-

-Lo sé ...- Dijo Derek. El "yo también" tácito se aprecio claramente en su voz.

-Derek, yo ...- Comenzó Stiles, aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué decir.

Se salvó de tener que averiguarlo cuando Lydia entró en la habitación.

-¡Agente Hale!- Dijo alegremente.  
-Stiles.-

-Mi dulcísima y muy querida Lydia.- Comenzó suplicando Stiles.  
-Por favor, dime que tienes buenas noticias.-

Lydia sonrió, ladeando la cabeza mientras miraba a Stiles.  
-De hecho, necesito hablar con Derek.- Dijo ella, disculpándose con la mirada.

-Está bien.- Atajó Derek antes de que Stiles pudiese protestar.  
Lydia miró de uno a otro como si estuviera tratando de decidir si debía o no hacerse cargo físicamente de apartar a Stiles, pero luego se apoyó en el lateral de la camilla y cruzó los brazos.

-Lo que estoy a punto de decir está completamente fuera del expediente, nunca sucedió, lo negaré todo en un tribunal de justicia y nunca intentaré ayudarte de nuevo si le cuentas a alguien donde obtuviste esta información, ¿de acuerdo?-

Lydia los miró amenazadoramente, apretando los labios y no continuó hablando inmediatamente, como si necesitará que dieran su palabra primero.

-Entendido.- Dijo Derek rápidamente.

-Lo juro por mi vida.- Dijo Stiles, haciendo la cruz con el dedo sobre su pecho.

-Está bien.- Asintió Lydia relajando los hombros  un poco mientras siguió  
-Scott le proporcionó a su madre la identidad de la mujer cuya sangre entraste en contacto ...-  
Derek asintió en tensión.

-Estoy segura de que sabes que no podemos romper la confidencialidad entre médico y paciente, pero resulta que ella es paciente aquí en el hospital.- Continuó Lydia.  
-Y es posible que yo haya echado un vistazo al expediente personal de esta paciente, a sus análisis de sangre más recientes, y haya tenido una charla con el médico que la trató...-

-¿La trató de...?- Preguntó Stiles, sintiendo que el corazón le latía en la garganta.

-De VIH no.- Enfatizó Lydia, mirando a Derek.  
-Porque ella no lo tiene. Tampoco tiene hepatitis  ni nada que pudiera haber sido peligroso para ti.-

-¿Qué?- Jadeó Derek, como si no hubiese entendido bien.

-Encontré un análisis de sangre completo suyo.- Le explicó Lydia.  
-Uno reciente. No es seropositiva, Derek. Te mintió.-

-¡Oh, Dios mío! - Dijo Stiles, tapándose la boca con las manos-.  
Se sintió absolutamente aturdido, le zumbaban los oídos, el cuerpo entero vibrándole. Derek no pudo haberse infectado. Derek estaba bien, la imagen perfecta de la salud. Derek ... parecía que no podía creerselo. Sólo miraba a Lydia con los labios entreabiertos.

-Como dije, no habéis oído nada por mi parte.- Repitió Lydia.  
-Y todavía tienes que seguir haciéndote los análisis de sangre y asegurarte de que todo siga su curso legalmente. Pero ahora al menos ya sabes cuáles serán los resultados.-

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Lydia!- Stiles casi gritó, luego la rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza. Lydia se burló y mientras ponía los ojos en blanco ante la muestra de afecto de Stiles, pero a Stiles ni siquiera le preocupó, estaba tan feliz. Además, Lydia le devolvió  brevemente el abrazó de todos modos.

-Pensé que no te gustaría vivir con la duda, así que ...- Lydia se dirigió nuevamente a Derek, quien todavía parecía que había sido golpeado con un martillo.

-No, yo ...- Comenzó a decir Derek finalmente con voz ronca. -Gracias.-

-De nada.- Lydia sonrió suavemente, agarrando unas carpetas contra su pecho.  
-Siento soltaros la noticia y salir corriendo, pero tengo una planta llena de pacientes esperándome, así que... -

-Sí, no, por supuesto.- Stiles sacudió la cabeza. No podía quitarse la sonrisa de la cara.  
-¡No queremos entretenerte! Muchas gracias, Lydia.-

-Me alegro haber podido compartir una buena noticia.-   
Les sonrió cariñosamente antes de abrir la puerta y salir. Antes de cerrarla,volvió a asomar la cabeza por la puerta y los miró con severidad.  
-Pero esto no ha pasado, ¿está claro?-

Stiles resopló mientras asentía.  
-Prometido.-

Y entonces Lydia cerró la puerta trás ella, dejando a un Derek aún aturdido solo con Stiles.

-Derek ...- Exhaló Stiles, sonriendo ampliamente, con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente en el pecho.

Derek todavía estaba allí parado, mirando fijamente frente a él, como si no pudiese creerlo en absoluto.

-Hey...- Dijo Stiles, extendiendo la mano tentativa hacia el hombro de Derek. - Relájate, respira.-

Derek agachó la cabeza, cerró los ojos por un segundo. Stiles no estaba muy seguro si debía darle un momento a Derek a solas o no, pero su cuerpo decidió por él, porque antes de darse cuenta ya tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek, con la cara de este presionada en su hombro.

-Estás bien.- Le susurró Stiles, apretando los brazos mientras dejaba escapar una profunda respiración que no se dio cuenta estaba conteniendo. Y luego sintió que Derek se apretaba contra él, alzando finalmente sus brazos alrededor devolviéndole el abrazo.

Se sentía bien volver a respirar el aroma de Derek, sentirle presionadose contra él, a pesar de que abrazarse con chalecos antibalas era como abrazar a un árbol, pero Stiles no quería dejarle ir. Podía sentir el aliento de Derek en su piel y eso despertó a algo dentro de él, ese anhelo por Derek que realmente nunca se fue.

Pero entonces Derek comenzó a retroceder suavemente, parpadeando unas cuantas veces mientras se enderezaba y se aclaraba la garganta.

-Deberíamos irnos.- Dijo con la voz todavía un poco ronca.

Stiles quiso protestar, quería darle a Derek tiempo para procesar la noticia, queria hablar con él, quería ... saber en que punto estaban.  
Pero estaban de servicio y Scott y Allison  les estaban esperando. Tenían que arrestar a Argent ... y ya, la verdad es que no tenían tiempo ahora para otra cosas. Así que Stiles asintió sin poder evitar ponerse la mano en el brazo de Derek una vez más y apretárselo.  
Se dijo a sí mismo que lo hacía para tranquilizar a Derek, pero sabía que era a sí mismo a quien necesitaba centrar.

***

-Hey, ¿qué estais haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Scott cuando vio a Derek y Stiles a la vuelta de la esquina del pasillo.  
-¿No se supone que debéis relevarnos dentro de tres horas?-

Allison, que estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación de Argent, cuadró la mandíbula cuando les vio acercarse.

-Sí, nosotros uh...- Comenzó a decir Stiles, mirando de Scott a Allison.

-Has encontrado algo.- Dijo Allison con la cabeza bien alta.

-El ADN coincide con la víctima del asesinato.- Dijo Derek suavemente.  
-Lo siento, Allison.-

Allison inspiró profundamente mientras asentía, apretando los labios con fuerza.

-El Jefe nos pidió que viniésemos a relevaros.- Continuó Stiles.

-Ya... - Asintió Allison, dando a entender que comprendía, pero dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Gerard.

Scott fue justo detrás de ella, gritando su nombre, pero ella ya estaba al lado de la cama cuando Stiles y Derek entraron también a la habitación.

-¿Cómo?- Le preguntó Allison a su abuelo, mostrando apenas temblor en su voz. -¿Como pudiste hacer esto?-

-Allison ...- Dijo Scott poniéndole una mano en el hombro en un intento de guiarla fuera de allí.

Gerard ni siquiera la miró, se quedó con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y evitó mirarla.  
Había máquinas emitiendo pitidos, pero su corazón nunca se aceleró.  
Stiles se preguntó cómo alguien podía ser tan frío al enfrentarse a su propia nieta.

-El portátil que me diste ...- Comenzó Allison y ahí hubo un parpadeo de reconocimiento en los ojos de Gerard, pero su cara se mantuvo fría como el hielo, distante.

-No lo entenderías.- Dijo finalmente Gerard.  
Derek puso el brazo alrededor del hombro de Allison mientras la empujaba para alejarla.

-Vamos, Allison.- Derek le dijo en voz baja, guiándola hacia la puerta.  
-Esto no sirve para ...-

Allison no protestó, se dejó guiar por Derek. Scott estaba clavado junto a la cama, con la mandíbula apretada, mirando a Gerard como si estuviera listo para lanzarle un puñetazo.

-Hey.- Dijo Stiles, llamando la atención de Scott. Le echó una mirada a Gerard, que volvió a mirar la pared sin prestarles ninguna atención, antes de decirle a Scott: -No vale la pena.-

Por suerte, su amigo le escuchó y le siguió por la puerta.

-... y Erica, vendrán enseguida para interrogarlo. - Escuchó decir a Derek.

-Quiero estar presente.- Dijo Allison, decidida.  
-Tal vez se abra más, quizás admita las cosas si estoy allí.-

-O tal vez no lo haga.- Dijo Scott con cuidado.  
-Allison, has estado tratando de razonar con él. No ha funcionado.-

-Lo sé, pero ...- Suspiró encorvando los hombros.

-Lo siento, Allison,- Dijo Stiles suavemente. Ni siquiera era capaz de intentar imaginar lo que debía estar pasando Allison en ese momento.

-Tal vez deberías regresar a la Comisaria.- Dijo Derek.  
-El Jefe probablemente te dejará ir marcharte a casa temprano. Deberías descansar un poco. Quizás ir a ver a tu padre, asegurarte  de que él lo sabe por ti.-

-Sí.- Suspiró Allison.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí de todos modos.- Dijo Stiles. -Y te avisaremos si pasa algo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí, está bien.- Dijo Allison, asintiendo.

Allison y Scott finalmente se fueron y Stiles se hundió en una de las sillas de plástico junto a la puerta de la habitación de Gerard. Inclinó la cabeza contra la pared, mirando furtivamente a Derek.

-Hey ...- Dijo suavemente Stiles, sacando a Derek de cualquier ensoñación en la que él estuviese.  
-Siéntate un momento.-

Derek miró la silla vacía al lado de Stiles como si se lo estuviera pensando, pero algo lo detuviese.

-Habla conmigo.- Le dijo Stiles y aunque no quiso sonar débil, lo hizo.

Derek se aclaró la garganta, mirando fugazmente a Stiles, antes de decir:  
-Tenemos que poner a Argent bajo arresto.-  
Y se dirigió a la habitación.

***

Stiles estaba acostumbrado a oír confesar a los sospechosos.  
Por lo general era una de las mejores partes del trabajo, escuchar como prácticamente la declaración salía rodando de sus bocas. Le daba satisfacción. Eran los frutos de un trabajo bien hecho.

Normalmente.

Escuchar a Gerard Argent confesar fue repugnante.  
Oírle hablar de cómo Daehler fue el socio perfecto, cómo el abuelo de Allison se lo puso tan fácil ... hizo que a Stiles se le revolviera el estómago. Todo lo que Daehler necesitó fue convencerle para que fuera su acceso a Allison.

-Y el hecho de estar usando a su propia nieta de esa manera ...? ¿No le detuvo?- Preguntó Erica, levantando la vista de sus notas.

-Ella ni siquiera sabía que la estaba vigilando.- Dijo Gerard, como si eso lo hiciera mejor.  
-Nunca estuvo en peligro. Lo único que quería era vigilarla, tener una visión de su vida. No estaba en peligro. No soy un monstruo.-

Stiles sintió desprecio, parado junto a la puerta. Junto a él, pudo sentir que Derek prácticamente temblaba de rabia.  
Stiles comenzó a preguntarse como de cerca estaba de saltar y golpear a Gerard a pesar del hecho de que había cuatro detectives entre él y ellos.

-¿Y que hay de su privacidad? ¿Su salud mental? -Acotó Cora, con los ojos fijos en Gerard.

-¡Me estaba muriendo!- Vociferó Gerard, y de repente Stiles recordó cuando Scott le habló de su primera impresión de Gerard ... Espeluznante ni siquiera empezaba a describirlo.  
-Me estaba muriendo y recluté a alguien que pudiera ayudarme y así poder salvarme.-

-Pero ¿a qué precio?- Preguntó Erica.

-¡El precio que todo el mundo estaría dispuesto a pagar cuando se trata de salvar su propia vida!- Volvió a alzar la voz Gerard aún estando acostado en una cama de hospital, conectado a las máquinas.  
-¡Y Matt prácticamente lo arrojó en mi regazo! No hay nada que él no hubiera hecho por Allison.  
Era perfecto ... con su memoria.  
Sólo necesitó examinar los registros médicos, ni siquiera le hizo falta imprimir nada o escribir nada. Sin dejar pistas. Podría encontrarme quien fuera compatible, todas las posibilidades, porque todo estaba ahí guardado en su cabeza.-

-Así que le encontró alguien que fuera compatible.- Dijo Isaac.  
-Quizás alguien que tan sólo se había roto la muñeca y ahí estaba la posibilidad perfecta para usted...-

Gerard sonrió genuinamente mientras llevaba la mano sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón y Stiles sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

-¿Quién lo mató?- Preguntó Erica, recostándose en su silla mientras cruzaba las piernas.

-Matt, por supuesto ¿quien si no?- Dijo Gerard con astucia.  
-Lo que quiero decir es ¿cómo podría hacerlo yo? Sólo soy un pobre viejo enfermo.-

-Enfermo, desde luego.- Murmuró Stiles, sólo lo suficientemente alto para que Derek junto a él lo escuchase.

***

La confesión de Gerard fue suficiente para obtener una orden de registro en casa de Daehler y una orden de arresto.  
Stiles pudo decir que le dio la enorme satisfacción a Derek de poder ponerle las esposas a Daehler.

-Vamos a tener una pequeña charla, Matt.- Dijo Boyd, palmeando on fuerza el hombro de Daehler cuando relevó a Derek.

-¡No puedes tocarme!- Gritó Daehler.  
-¡Violencia policial!-

-Por Dios.- Isaac puso los ojos en blanco mientras Boyd resoplaba.  
-¿Qué crees que te vamos a hacer? Ya tenemos todo sobre ti, amigo.-

-Tu amiguito Gerard confesó.- Le dijo Boyd y vio como Daehler abrió los ojos de par en par.  
-Se acabó, Matt. Esto te lleva de nuevo a prisión.-

-¡Fue todo idea suya!- Dijo Daehler mientras Isaac y Boyd lo llevaban a su coche. - Él me hizo…-

-Me encanta cuando quieren culpar al otro tipo.- Dijo Stiles con satisfacción, volviéndose hacia Derek.  
-Se ponen de lo mas habladores.-

Derek le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa distraído.

-Hey.- Stiles frunció el ceño, dando un pequeño paso hacia Derek.  
-¿Qué te pasa? Creí que te sentirías feliz, aliviado.

\- Y lo estoy.- Asintió Derek, forzando otra sonrisa.

-¿Acaso crees que no puedo leerte como un libro abierto?- Stiles hizo una mueca.

-No...- Comenzó a decir Derek, soltando un suspiro.  
-Sé que puedes ...-

-¡Hey!- De repente Jackson les llamó desde la puerta. -Kira y yo no vamos a registrar esta casa solos ¿de acuerdo?-

-Jackson ...- Suspiró Stiles, porque ¿en serio? ¿Siempre tenía que ser tan inoportuno?

-¡Mira en el sótano, Stilinski!- Espetó Jackson, lanzándole un alijo de bolsas de pruebas.

-Está bien.- Murmuró Stiles, cogiéndo los guantes y caminando hacia el sótano mientras Derek comenzaba a registrar en los armarios del pasillo.

Al final encontraron el portátil encriptado de Daehler, más trabajo para la Unidad de Delitos Informáticos, así como los archivos de Allison escondidos en un compartimento secreto en la parte de atrás del armario del dormitorio de Daehler. Fotos, pequeñas baratijas ... lo suficiente como para pillarle por acosador, al menos.

-¿Crees que son de Allison?- Preguntó Stiles mientras sacaba un par de pendientes en forma de grandes aros dorados... un poco llamativos para su propio gusto.

-Allison no usa pendientes.- Murmuró Jackson.

-No, en el trabajo no.- Stiles se encogió de hombros, sellando la bolsa.  
-Pero tal vez los use fuera del trabajo.-

-Nunca la he visto usar oro.- Dijo Kira frunciendo el ceño mientras tomaba la bolsa de la mano de Stiles, examinando las joyas.  
-Y estos no parecen de su estilo en absoluto.-

-Espera un segundo ...- Dijo Derek, levantando la vista desde donde estaba rebuscando en un armario.  
-¿Pendientes de oro?-

-Sí.- Dijo Stiles levantándolos para que Derek los viera.

Derek sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo, poniéndoselo en la oreja después de marcar.

-¿Qué es... ?- Comenzó a preguntar Stiles, pero Derek le atajó levantando el dedo pidiéndole que esperase mientras contestaba: -¿Cora?-

-Tiene algo.- Stiles le susurró a Kira y Jackson, a pesar de ser mas que obvio, orgulloso.

-¿No ponía en el informe que la última actividad de la tarjeta de crédito de la víctima fue en una joyeria?- Dijo Derek al teléfono, mientras que miraba los pendientes.  
-¿Qué fue lo que compró?-

-Oh Dios.- Murmuró Kira mientas Derek seguía escuchando atentamente el teléfono.

-... con una piedra rosa en forma de gota incrustada en él?- Preguntó esperanzado Derek y la respuesta de Cora debió ser positiva, porque la cara de Derek mostró una sonrisa.  
-Hermanita, creo que encontramos el vínculo entre Daehler y el homicidio.-

***

Stiles se echó un poco de agua en la cara y en el proceso se salpicó  también la camisa. No es que le importase mucho, ya que iba a cambiarse igualmente el uniforme por algo que cómodo para irse a casa.

¿O tal vez ir a la de Derek?  
Ahora que todo estaba aclarado (que Derek no se había contagiado) tal vez podrían hacer que lo suyo funcionase de nuevo ¿no?  
Aún no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar desde su conversación con Lydia, pero seguramente Derek se habría tranquilizado completamente. Y no había nada que les impidiese continuar donde lo dejaron ¿verdad?

Stiles se echó un poco más de agua en la cara antes de alcanzar las toallas de papel. Había sido un día largo pero satisfactorio y Stiles no quería nada más que relajarse y dormirse en brazos de Derek.

Derek, que aún no había bajado a los vestuarios para cambiarse después de su turno.

Stiles se quitó su uniforme, guardó la camisa mojada y demás cosas en la mochila antes de ponerse un pantalón vaquero y una sudadera con capucha. Cuando se estaba atando los cordones de los zapatillas, Jackson entró.

-Oye, Whittemore.- Le llamó Stiles mientras Jackson abría su taquilla.  
-¿Has visto a Derek?-

-Ya se fue a casa, hombre.- Respondió Jackson mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa.

-¿Qué?- Stiles frunció el ceño.  
-No bajó a cambiarse.-

-No.- Le contestó Jackson encogiéndose de hombros. -Dijo que estaba cansado, que se cambiaría en casa. Lo vi salir hace dos minutos.-

-Oh ...- Dijo Stiles, inmóvil con los cordones en la mano.

 

***

 


	14. Capítulo 14

 

Ya llegó el último capítulo!!

Capítulo que quiero dedicar a la #wonderWoman Aislin Leinfiel xq me inspira ha hacer cosas como esta.

Eres un amor de persona y un pedazo de ESCRITORA

Y como no, a mis dos #partnersInCrime Naj y Freakest

Sois lo mas de lo mas y lo muy de lo muy!!   
Mil gracia niñas

#muyFanVuestra!!! 

 

**Capítulo 14**

Era su día libre y mientras Stiles normalmente aplaudía esos días, en ese momento eran un asco, porque sabía que significaba tiempo extra para preocuparse y pensar en Derek.

Gimió mientras rodaba por la cama, buscando el móvil en su mesita de noche. No era que estuviese esperando un mensaje de Derek, pero aún así sintió un dolor sordo en su pecho al ver la pantalla vacía.  
Suspiró dejando el teléfono de nuevo en la mesilla, fallando al soltarlo acabando en el suelo.  
No se molestó en recogerlo.

Pensó en intentar volver a dormirse, pero por alguna motivo ya estaba completamente despierto.  
Agh... ¿ahora ni siquiera podía dormir en su día libre? Decididamente ese día iba a ser un asco.

Se levantó de la cama notando un poco de frío. Cogió un pantalón de chándal que estaba colgando de una silla y se lo puso sobre los boxers, sacándose la camiseta de la cintura. Iba hacia el baño cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Stiles gimió de nuevo, no estaba de humor para tener compañía.

-¡Un minuto!- Gritó Stiles, lo suficientemente alto como para que el que estuviese en la puerta lo oyese y entró al baño.

Quien quiera que fuese lo suficientemente grosero, como para venir a llamar a su puerta tan temprano en su día libre, iba a tener que esperar mientra se cepillaba los dientes. Se peinó un poco el pelo con las manos, pero no se molestó en pasarse un peine.

Cuando abrió la puerta ya pensaba que quien fuese se habría dado por vencido y se habría marchado, pero para su sorpresa se encontró a Derek de pie al otro lado.

Sostenía una bandeja de cartón con dos vasos en una mano y una bolsa de papel ligeramente manchada de algún tipo de aceite en la otra.

-Derek.- Dijo Stiles, mirándolo con la boca abierta.

-¿Te he despertado?- Le preguntó Derek, disculpándose.

-No, uh ...- Negó Stiles con la cabeza.  
-Sólo has interrumpido el fascinante paseo que hago cada mañana hacia el baño para mear.-

-Ah.- Dijo Derek, todavía parado en el pasillo, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser el desayuno, hasta que Stiles se dio cuenta de que no le había ofrecido pasar todavía.

-Uhm, lo siento, ¿quieres ...?-  
Stiles preguntó, dando un paso atrás para dejarle entrar.  
-Ya sabes dónde está la cocina ...-

Derek asintió mientras se adentraba, poniendo el café en el mostrador.

-No te esperaba.- Dijo Stiles, algo cohibido, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo para quitarse el frío de la mañana.

-Lo siento, yo ...- Comenzó a decir Derek un poco avergonzado.

-Te estuve esperando ayer, pero tú como que te esfumastes.- Siguió Stiles, porque no tenía sentido irse por las ramas.

Derek asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de acercarse al sofá y recoger la manta con la que a Stiles le gustaba acurrucarse por la noche cuando miraba la televisión.  
Se la colocó rápidamente sobre los hombros a Stiles, envolviéndolo en ella antes de tomar el café y entregarle su taza.

-Parecías tener frío.- Le dijo simplemente mientras le acercaba la bolsa de papel.  
Croissants y Danesas.  
Stiles debería habérselo imaginado.

-¿Así que estás aquí para traerme el desayuno y asegurarte de que no pase frío?- Arqueó una ceja a Derek, quien de inmediato agachó la cabeza.

-Estoy aquí porque ...- Suspiró Derek, apoyándose contra el mostrador.  
-Porque quiero disculparme. Por no haberte escuchado cuando quisiste hablarme ayer, por irme a casa después de nuestro turno sin siquiera decirte adiós.-

-No querías verme.- Stiles se encogió de hombros, envolviéndose en la manta un poco más a su alrededor sin derramar el café.

-No es eso.- Negó Derek con la cabeza.  
-Ese no es el motivo y lo sabes, Stiles.-

-Ya no sé nada, Derek.- Le replicó, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho.  
-Pensaba que después de que Lydia te dijera que no te habías contagiado todo volvería a estar bien de nuevo, que te darías cuenta de lo estúpido que habías sido. Pensé ... no sé lo que pensé.-

-No fui estúpido, Stiles.- Le espetó Derek, pero por supuesto que lo fue.  
-Estaba tratando de protegerte, de mantenerte a salvo.-

-¡No es tu trabajo mantenerme a salvo!- Dijo Stiles recolocándose la manta sobre los hombros mientras dejaba su taza de café.

-¡Sí, lo es!- Contestó Derek contundente.  
-¡Ese es exactamente mi trabajo!-

-Está bien, cuando estamos en el trabajo, tal vez sí.-  
Le argumentó Stiles.  
-Pero no con esto, Derek.-

-Esto puede suceder de nuevo.- Le dijo Derek simplemente.

-¿Es por eso que te fuiste ayer?- Preguntó Stiles, después de un minuto.

-No me fui por eso.- Suspiró Derek, pero Stiles continuó de todos modos.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?- Stiles preguntó desafiante.  
-¿No volver a salir con nadie nunca, para que nada como esto te vuelva a ocurrir en el trabajo? Porque entonces tengo que decírtelo Derek, si ese es el caso, elegiste el tipo de trabajo equivocado. Estamos en riesgo constantemente ¿vale? Pensaba que ya lo sabías.-

-Por supuesto que lo se.- Le dijo Derek.

-Bien, entonces también sabes que no deberías dejar que esto te frene.- Le dijo Stiles.  
-No estoy diciendo que tengas que ser un idiota irresponsable que se crea a prueba de balas, pero no puedes impedir que la gente se te acerque porque te pueda suceder algo.-

-¿Y si le pasa algo a la gente que me rodea?- Preguntó Derek, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.  
-Todo lo que me quedó cuando mi familia murió fue Cora. Y ella era todo lo que me importaba, hasta ... hasta que conocí a la gente de este trabajo. Se convirtieron en mi familia.  
Y luego llegaste tú... -

-Lo dices como si eso fuera algo malo.- Dijo con una débil sonrisa.

-Me descolocó ¿vale?- Le confesó Derek, escuchándose aún como una acusación, aunque Stiles creyó empezar a entenderle.  
-Y no me di cuenta hasta qué punto, hasta que empecé a pensar... ¿Qué pasaría si algo te sucediese a ti? ¿Y si fuese por mi culpa?-

-¿Y si eres lo mejor que me podía pasar?- Dijo sin tratar de sonar cursi o gracioso. Estaba muy serio.

Derek abrió la boca, como si fuese a replicar, pero no salió ningún sonido. La cerró de nuevo, mirando a Stiles con ojos brillantes.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Derek?- Le preguntó Stiles, presionándole.  
-Porque llámame loco, pero parece como que te preocupas por mí. Sin embargo sigues alejándome. Incluso cuando todo está bien y no hay absolutamente ninguna razón para que lo hagas... Así que... no sé... tal vez vas a seguir viniendo con excusas. Tal vez estoy equivocado y realmente no quieres nada esto.-

-No.- Le dijo Derek con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, acercándose a Stiles, pero deteniéndose antes de poder tocarlo, como si estuviera asustado.  
-Me preocupo por ti, Stiles, lo sabes.-

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó exasperado.  
-¡Porque estoy aquí mas que dispuesto, tio!-

Derek dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido, aunque sus ojos brillaban y sus cejas se unían en preocupación.

Tal vez Stiles sonreiría y cedería al cosquilleo en su estómago si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba malditamente frustrado con Derek en ese momento.

-¿Nunca tienes miedo?- Preguntó Derek, dando un paso más cerca de Stiles.

-Sí.- Dejó ir Stiles, asintiendo.  
-Lo tengo. Pero para ser honestos, cuando estoy contigo todo es mucho mejor.-

Derek asintió comprendiendo, como si estuviera de acuerdo mientras se humedecía los labios.

-Quiero estar contigo.- Exhaló, sonando a confesión y a salvación al mismo tiempo.  
Y eso fue todo lo que Stiles necesitó para dar ese último paso adelante y presionar sus labios contra los de Derek.

Los brazos de este encontraron su refugio alrededor de los hombros de Stiles, atrapándole más cerca.  
Stiles se fundió en el abrazo, en los labios calientes y húmedos de Derek contra los suyos. Sus dedos se aferraron al jersei de Derek, como si tuviera miedo de soltarlo.

-Lo siento.- Derek murmuró contra los labios de Stiles, abrazándole un poco más fuerte.

-Sólo dime que lo sientes si estás pensando en dejarme otra vez.- Le susurró Stiles alejándose tan solo lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-No.- Dijo Derek, lleno de convicción de repente.  
Stiles no estaba seguro de que fue lo que le empujó a dar ese paso, tan sólo pudo estar agradecido por ello.  
-Yo... -

-... ¿estoy aquí por ti?- Se burló un poco Stiles, sin dejar de mirar a Derek a los ojos.

-Te amo.- Le dijo en su lugar Derek, con voz firme y deliberada, e irónicamente eso hizo que se le aflojaran un poco las rodillas a Stiles.

Tragó el nudo que atenazaba su garganta, luchando por encontrar su voz y decírselo también, porque él también lo ama, Dios, él también.

-Y esto me aterra, porque no estoy acostumbrado a esa sensación. - Continuó Derek en su lugar, acariciando con su pulgar el mentón de Stiles.  
-Pero ... no creo que quiera volver a lo de antes. Y tal vez tengas razón, tal vez todo sea mucho mejor cuando estoy contigo.-

Stiles asintió mientras dejaba escapar una risa, enredando sus dedos en la parte de atrás del suéter de Derek.  
-Sí.- Dijo Stiles con voz áspera de repente.

Los labios de Derek se curvaron en una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia adelante un poco, apoyando la frente en la de Stiles.

-Sí.- Susurró Stiles nuevamente, con una sonrisa y cuando estaba a punto de decir las palabras, Derek lo atrapó de nuevo en un beso más intenso y determinado, así que Stiles le respondió de la misma manera, mostrándole lo que quería decir a través de sus acciones.

Derek acunó con la palma de su mano la mejilla de Stiles, mientras su pulgar dibujaba patrones suaves sobre su piel y Stiles le besaba la comisura de la boca. Sus labios rozando su barba mientras respiraba el aroma de Derek.

Una de sus manos se movió por la espalda de Stiles, deslizándose por debajo de su camiseta para descansar firmemente en su cintura.  
Cualquier rastro del frío que Stiles hubiese estado sintiendo antes había desaparecido, su cuerpo se estaba calentando con el contacto de la piel de Derek contra la suya.

Se olvidaron del desayuno (si, los cafés ya estaban fríos) pero a Stiles no le importó.  
Tenía hambre de algo más, de algo que sintió había pasado toda su vida anhelando.  
Presionó sus labios contra los de Derek, buscando con su lengua un acceso que le dio mas que gustoso.  
El beso fue húmedo y caliente, todo lo que Stiles necesitaba.  
Fuego disparándose a través de su cuerpo mientras se presionaba firmemente contra Derek.  
Se estremeció cuando le sintió duro contra su cadera.  
Agarró la parte delantera de su jersei, tirando de él mientras intentaba llevarlo al dormitorio sin romper el beso.  
Fue un poco torpe y descoordinado, pero a Stiles no le importó y pareció que a Derek tampoco. Tan sólo acercó más a Stiles con ambas manos en su cintura, con las yemas de los dedos desapareciendo dentro de los pantalones de chándal.

-Tienes suerte de que me cepillara los dientes antes de abrir la puerta.- Sonrió Stiles contra los labios de Derek, empujándolo hacia la cama deshecha.

-¿Crees que no te besaría con aliento mañanero?- Preguntó Derek con aire de satisfacción, con las manos extendidas hacia Stiles quien se deslizaba sobre él, con las rodillas a cada lado.

Stiles sólo sonrió, retrocediendo para alcanzar las zapatillas de deporte de Derek y quitárselas.

Las manos de Derek bajaron por las caderas de Stiles, agarrándole firmemente con los dedos mientras Stiles se inclinaba para atrapar la boca de Derek con la suya.

Sus labios pellizcaban suavemente los de Derek, sus dientes mordisqueaban la suave piel de vez en cuando antes de lamerlos con su lengua.

La mano de Derek le acariciaba la piel del los costados mientras comenzaba a frotar sus caderas juntas, fricción suficiente para hacer que Stiles se pusiera completamente duro.  
Suaves gemidos salieron del fondo de la garganta de Derek, satisfechos y placenteros, calentando a Stiles por dentro.

Sus dedos agarraron el borde del jersei de Derek y lo empujaron hacia arriba, camiseta incluida, hasta que Derek se levantó de la cama un poco para que Stiles pudiese tirar de ellos y sacarlos por encima de su cabeza.  
Stiles tiró la ropa al suelo junto a su teléfono y bajó la cabeza para poder chupale el pezón, girando su lengua a su alrededor, haciendo que las caderas de Derek se empujaran contra él que estaba sonrindo contra la piel su pecho.  
Sus dientes arañaron esa piel hasta que Derek se dejó caer de nuevo contra el colchón y gimió.  
Stiles hizo su camino de regreso, acariciandole con la nariz por el cuello, dejando que barba le arañase deliciosamente la piel.  
Y entonces Derek comenzó a besarle la línea de su mandíbula, hasta llegar a su cuello. Stiles dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro, cediendo a la sensación.

-Joder...- Jadeó Stiles, presionando su cara en el cuello de Derek como si fuera un maldito gatito o algo así. Y podría serlo porque estaba a punto de ronronear.

-Paciencia.- Sonrió Derek, con los dedos extendidos sobre la espalda de Stiles, tirando de su camiseta.  
Stiles se rió y su pecho se llenó de afecto. - No eres nada gracioso.-

-Y aún así, te estás riendo.- Dijo Derek, con afecto en su voz mientras su mano se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, casi con tranquilidad.  
Stiles no pudo evitar sonreir antes de besar a Derek de nuevo.

Derek pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, girándolos a ambos para estar encima de él, perfectamente alineado, con sus caderas empujando hacia abajo.  
Su mano fue a la cinturande los pantalones de Stiles, deslizándose por debajo de los boxers, para bajarlos un poco.

Y aunque Stiles quería eso, porque por Dios sí, realmente quería eso, había algo que necesitaba decirle primero. Antes de que desaparecieran los pantalones y empezarán a tocarse y Derek pudiese pensar que todo era parte del calentón del momento.  
Su mano estaba sobre el hombro de Derek y su respiración era irregular mientras la boca de Derek le mordisqueaba el cuello, pero aún así logró decir:  
-Espera. Derek, esper...- Tragó con fuerza y entonces Derek se separó un poco, detuvo su mano en la cadera de Stiles, y Dios, parecía medio aterrorizado.  
-No, espera, no es ...- Stiles suspiró, e intentó incorporarse un poco, aclarándose la garganta.  
Derek le miró fijamente y Stiles, sin dejarle retirarse, levantó su mano y con un dedo siguió el trazo de su ceño. Siguió por su nariz y acabó descansando sobre sus labios entre abiertos.

-Espera un segundo.- Le dijo Stiles, con una sonrisa. -Sólo necesito que sepas ... antes de que pienses que solo estoy nublado por la pasión ...-

-Stiles ...- Comenzó Derek, rozándole el dedo con los labios a Stiles.

-Te quiero.- Dijo Stiles con firmeza sin dejar de mirarle y podría jurar que pudo ver el momento exacto en que las palabras se asentaron en Derek y su rostro se iluminó con una genuina sonrisa. Parpadeó antes de inclinarse y enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Stiles, sosteniéndolo más fuerte solo por un momento.

-Te amo.- Susurró Stiles de nuevo, porque necesitaba decirle las palabras de nuevo, necesitaba saber que Derek lo sabía.

-Yo también te amo.- Murmuró Derek contra su piel, deslizando sus manos por los costados de Stiles.  
De alguna manera las palabras le sonaron aún mejor ahora que habían sido compartidas entre ellos.

-Ven aquí.- Murmuró Stiles, buscando de nuevo la boca de Derek para atraparlo en un beso.  
-Ahora ya puedes quitarme los pantalones ¿vale?-

Derek se rió, pero le obedeció. Empujó hacia abajo boxers y pantalones por las caderas de Stiles, deslizándolos por sus piernas.  
Stiles desabrochó el botón del pantalón de Derek con su pulgar, introduciendo la mano para agarrar su dureza.  
Fue como si algo le sacudiera por dentro, porque de pronto toda la ropa estaba esparcida por el suelo del dormitorio y Stiles tan solo llevaba puesto a Derek encima, todo cálido y sólido.

Besar a Derek fue mágico.  
La manera en que sus labios se movieron suavemente sobre los suyos, la forma en que su lengua salió y capturó la de Stiles, de forma lenta y tan centrada en él. Esa manera de besarle que no se parecía a ningún otro beso que Stiles hubiese recibido antes. Se perdió dentro del beso, tan metido en esa sensación que ni siquiera notó a Derek empujándose entre sus piernas hasta que su polla se deslizó entre sus muslos, encontrando fricción.

-Oh sí.- Jadeó Stiles, echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el colchón mientras deslizaba su mano hacia abajo, dejándola alrededor de su propio miembro dolorido. Había gotas de preseminal saliendo de él, lo esparció un poco con sus dedos y siguió frotandose un poco entre sus muslos.  
Derek gimió y con su mano cubrió la de Stiles comenzando a marcar el ritmo, masturbándole y empujándose contra sus caderas.  
Stiles juntó sus piernas apretándole, sintiendo la polla de Derek deslizándose dentro y fuera del espacio entre ellos de forma intensa.

Derek le besó la barbilla cuando dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, trazando un camino de besos justo por debajo de su mandíbula.

-¿Derek ...?- Gimió Stiles con la mano de Derek apretando y girando alrededor de su miembro. Pero Derek, aparentemente estaba demasiado ocupado, demasiado concentrado en chupar lo que acabaría siendo un precioso chupetón en el cuello de Stiles, intentando conseguir que este gritase su nombre, o mas bien lo gimiese.

-Derek...- Stiles intentó nuevamente y esta vez Derek acarició con la nariz el punto sensible que acababa de succionar en la piel de Stiles antes de levantar la cabeza lo suficiente para darle un pequeño beso en los labios a Stiles.  
-No es que esto no sea increíblemente bueno, pero... sólo digo, si no querrías poner esa polla en otro sitio...-

El rostro de Derek se iluminó con una gran sonrisa, porque todavía no habían llegado tan lejos hasta ese momento y no habían discutido la logística del asunto y Dios, Stiles era todo versatilidad, pero en ese momento lo que él realmente quería era a Derek llenándole, lo anhelaba.

-¿Sí?- Le preguntó con voz gutural Derek y Stiles podría jurar que notó el miembro de Derek vibrar entre su piernas.

-Si te parece bien...- Le preguntó Stiles, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un intento de parecer tímido.  
-Quiero decir, me van las dos maneras, pero ...-

Derek aplastó sus labios sobre los de Stiles, quien tomó eso como un "sí" y la mano de Derek bajó para acunar su culo, acariciando las nalgas antes juguetear con su dedo entre ellas, lentamente a propósito.  
No le llevó mucho a Stiles agarrar el lubricante y los condones que tenía guardados en su mesita de noche, o a Derek dejar de jugar para introducirle un par de dedos dentro.  
Stiles creyó que podría correrse solo con los dedos de Derek, con la forma en que lo llenaban, la manera de ser suaves y ásperos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Stiles se retorciera debajo de Derek, haciendo sonidos vergonzosos, pero estaba seguro de que Derek amaba esos sonidos de todos modos.

-¿Está bien?- Le preguntó Derek, con la voz tomada, hundiendo su dedo índice dentro de Stiles un poco más.  
Las caderas de Stiles se levantaron del colchón por un segundo, persiguiendo el toque de Derek.

-¿Acaso no lo estoy dejando claro?-  
Stiles soltó una risa profunda, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran sobre los hombros de Derek, bajando por sus brazos.

-Pienso que esos son sonidos de placer.- Sonrió Derek, acariciándole con la nariz.

-Podría hacerte un comentario escrito si quieres.- Le contestó Stiles y Derek giró su dedo justo para hacerle callar.

Un gemido estremecido escapó de él antes de presionar su boca contra la de Derek y murmurar. -Está bien, sólo ... ¿por favor...?-

Stiles gemía ante la pérdida de los dedos de Derek, pero la anticipación de lo que estaba por venir le compensaba de sobra.  
Le temblaron los dedos con el envoltorio del condón, temblando un poco mientras lo deslizaba sobre el duro miembro de Derek.

Derek se posicionó sobre Stiles, dejándole pequeños besos sobre sus labios. Con su rostro silencioso sobre el de Stiles, respirando su mismo aliento.  
Stiles envolvió con sus piernas la cintura de Derek y este empezó a empujar ... suavemente, con cuidado, hasta que Stiles jadeó y se mordió el labio inferior, tratando no correrse justo ahí, en ese momento.

Derek llegó hasta el fondo, pegado totalmente a Stiles, sin mover un músculo, con los codos apoyados a ambos lados de la cabeza de Stiles, su boca contra la mejilla.  
Podía sentir cada centímetro del cuerpo de Derek, rodeándolo, llenándolo, haciéndole sentir como si su piel estuviera en llamas, como si sus nervios hormiguearan y su pecho se hinchara cinco veces su tamaño y aún así no podía obtener suficiente de él.  
Era abrumador y embriagador y le hacía sentir como que estaba a punto de salirse de su propia piel.

-Muévete.- Jadeó Stiles, frotando su rostro contra Derek porque quería más contacto. - Oh Dios, Derek ...-

Y entonces Derek comenzó a moverse. Empezó a entrar y salir, lentamente al principio y luego más rápido.  
Capturó a Stiles en otro beso, con sus labios reclamando los suyos y sus lenguas batallando hasta que comenzó a gemir en su boca.

Los talones de Stiles se clavaron en los muslos de Derek, instándole, sin romper en ningún momento el beso. Derek movió las caderas en círculo y Stiles tuvo que detenerse buscando aire, clavando los dedos en los hombros de Derek, tratando de anclarse, porque sentía como si estuviera flotando y a la vez cayendo. Como si allí sólo estuviese Derek y la sensación de sus caricias y eso era abrumador y ... si era totalmente honesto, bastante fuera de este mundo.

-Joder, Stiles ...- Murmuró Derek con la frente apoyada en la de Stiles, mientras se empujó más profundo en él, girando sus caderas de la manera correcta, dejando sin aliento a Stiles de nuevo.

-Ahí.- Jadeó Stiles, siendo lo más coherente que pudo decir en este momento, pero Derek, obviamente lo entendió, porque volvió ha hacer que su polla golpease contra el lugar correcto y Stiles creyó que podría correrse sin tocarse.

No les llevó mucho más tiempo correrse finalmente. Derek envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la polla dolorida de Stiles, haciéndole alcanzar el orgasmo.  
Stiles creyó haber perdido un poco la consciencia cuando su cuerpo entero convulsionó en espasmos que le subían por el pecho, mientras los dedos de Derek aún seguían acariciándole y enterraba su rostro en el cuello de Stiles.  
Derek le siguió justo después, corriéndose profundamente dentro de Stiles antes de colapsar encima de él y Stiles mantuvo encantado el delicioso aunque pegajoso peso.

***

Stiles estaba tumbado, despatarrado con los brazos y las pierdas abiertas en la cama, mirando fijamente al techo con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara.

-No creo que pueda volver a caminar.- Sonrió Stiles, flexionando los músculos para sentir el delicioso quemazón en cada uno de ellos.  
-Vas a tener que explicar por qué no puedo ir a trabajar mañana ...-

-¿A tu padre?- Le preguntó Derek, levantando una ceja mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta del baño. -Ya. No creo que eso vaya a pasar ...-

-Pero me dejaste sin energía.- Le dijo sonriendo, extendiendo los brazos un poco más.  
-Nunca me voy a recuperar.-

-¿Debería recordarte esa declaración en una media hora, cuando probablemente estés pidiendo una segunda ronda?- Sonrió Derek mientras volvía al dormitorio.

Dios, Stiles nunca había visto un cuerpo más hermoso en todo su esplendor (y venía a sentarse a su lado, en la cama).  
Se inclinó, rozando suavemente sus labios sobre Stiles.

-Entonces, hey...- Dijo Stiles suavemente, trazando una línea por la mejilla de Derek con el dorso de su mano. -... hemos acabado con lo de comportarnos como idiotas, ¿verdad?-

Derek tragó, como si recordara lo cerca que habían estado de perderlo todo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Porque pase lo que pase, siempre podremos lidiar con eso, ¿verdad?- Dijo Stiles acurrucándose con Derek.  
-Solo... quiero que no te que cierres. Quiero decir que entiendo lo estresante y lo difícil que debe haber sido para ti, pero ...-

-Pero fue difícil para ti también.- Le interrumpió Derek, envolviendole en un abrazo protector, con la frente apoyada en la de Stiles.  
-Y yo llevé todo mal, porque... no quería hacerte daño, pero terminé haciéndotelo de todos modos.-

-Bueno, supongo que no estabas en tu mejor momento.- Stiles le sonrió suavemente.

-Lo siento.- Le dijo. -He acabado de ser un idiota. Lo prometo.-

-¿Juntos? - Stiles sonrió, acariciándole con la nariz rozando la de Derek.

-Somos un equipo, ¿no?- Derek sonrio. -Compañeros.-

-Sí.- Le dijo, tirando de él un poco más cerca.  
-Compañeros.-

***

Epílogo

-¡La primera ronda va a cuenta de el Jefe Stilinski!- Gritó Stiles mientras encontraban una mesa vacía cerca de la esquina de la barra del bar.

-¿Creo que he oído Agente Stilinski?- Dijo el Jefe poniendo los ojos en blanco, deslizándose en los asientos del lado opuesto de Stiles y Derek.

-Yo también escuché eso.- Dijo Derek, casual, mientras se deslizaba junto a Stiles, con su brazo extendido sobre el respaldo del asiento detrás de él.

Stiles jadeó indignado, mirando a Derek con la boca abierta.  
-¡Ya te vale!-

-Un hombre hace lo que tiene que hacer.- Dijo Derek encogiéndose de hombros, pero sonriéndole a Stiles de todos igualmente.

-Vamos, Stilinski.- Dijo Jackson, mirando a Stiles mientras cogió un par de sillas para los demás.  
-Estamos esperando.-

-La primera ronda es mía.- Subrayó Allison, lanzándole una mirada tranquilizadora a Stiles.

-Oye.- Dijo Parrish, pasando el brazo por el hombro de Allison.  
-Pensé que estábamos aquí para ti.-

-Me habéis cubierto las espaldas, una vez más, a lo largo de todo esto y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es invitaros a una cerveza a todos.- Dijo Allison, apoyándose en Parrish.

-Awww ¿no hay champán?- Kira le guiñó un ojo a Allison.

-No hasta que no reciba un aumento.- Respondió Allison, mirando de reojo al Jefe.

-Oh, como si yo estuviera a cargo de eso.- Dijo John poniéndome los ojos en blanco de manera exagerada.

-¡Por el dulce sabor del éxito!.- Brindó Isaac mientras elevaba su copa después de que llegasen las cervezas a la mesa.

-Bueno...- Comenzó a decir Derek, un poco incómodo mientras echaba un vistazo a Allison.

-¡No, no! - Le cortó Allison, negando con la cabeza mientras levantaba su copa.  
-Esto fue un éxito. Daehler está de nuevo tras las rejas, y Gerard... bueno... se lo merecía también. Hay demasiadas personas que no tienen lo que merecen, sin importar lo duro que lo intentemos. ¿Esto? Sí, ha sido difícil, pero se ha hecho justicia. Y vale la pena celebrarlo.-

-Agente Argent.- Comenzó el Jefe y se hizo el silencio en la mesa alrededor de él.  
-Creo que hablo en nombre de todos nosotros cuando digo que admiro la fuerza y el profesionalismo que ha demostrado a lo largo de todo esto.-

-¡Escucha, escucha!- Asintió Stiles, apuntando su copa hacia una Allison ahora sonrojada.

-Estoy orgulloso de tenerte en este equipo. - Continuó el jefe.  
-De hecho...- Miró alrededor de la mesa, a cada uno de ellos. -Estoy orgulloso de teneros a todos en este equipo.-

-Estamos orgullosos de estar en este equipo.- Dijo Boyd y Stiles se sorprendió porque Boyd nunca fue un sentimental o dio muestras públicas de afecto, pero todos murmuraron de acuerdo, mirando con cariño al padre de Stiles y este automáticamente se inclinó hacia Derek, quien pasó su brazo por el respaldo de la silla poniéndolo alrededor de su hombro instintivamente.

-¿Y ahora vamos a beber o qué?-Dijo Jackson rompiendo el ánimo del momento.

-¡Sí! -Contestó Allison, sonriendo ampliamente. Pero Stiles pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Por nosotros!-

Todos se unieron, levantando sus copas.

-Así que creo que Scott gana por tener el día más mierda hoy.- Decía Allison alegremente, mientas Scott empezaba a gemir y darse cabezazos contra la mesa.

-Por favor, no.- Se quejaba.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Derek.

-No sé, chicos.- Kira negó con la cabeza. -Yo me pasé una hora tomando declaración a una mujer que comenzó una pelea de vecinos, pero que terminó con ella queriendo presentar cargos en contra del espíritu de Dennis Hopper por tirarse pedos en su cama. -

-Oh Dios mío.- Stiles se rio entre dientes.

-¿Podemos estar allí cuando llames a Dennis Hopper a declarar?- Preguntó Scott con una sonrisa.

-¡Scott, Dennis Hopper está muerto!- Le gritó Stiles.

-¿Lo está?- Preguntó Scott, desconcertado.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- Allison se reía mientras Stiles ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Stiles se reía también.

-¡Pero si él salía en la segunda película de Thor!- Sostuvo Scott, mientras todos a su alrededor se reían.

-Ese es Anthony Hopkins, Scott.- Le dijo con cara seria Derek, pero Stiles se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de no estallar en risas.

-Oh.- Dijo Scott, algo confundido. Isaac puso una mano en su hombro reconfortandole.

-Pero espera, ¿qué le pasó a Scott hoy?- Preguntó Erica, colocando su vaso sobre la mesa.

-No pasó nada...- Murmuró Scott, pero Allison habló por encima de él.

-¡Salvó a un cachorrito!-

-Awww, eso fue muy dulce.- Cora le apoyó.

-Lo fue.- Dijo Allison con dulzura.  
-Estaba atrapado en un pozo y Scott logró liberarlo. Se metió allí y lo sostuvo por encima de su cabeza para que yo lo pudiese coger y sacarlo.

-¿Y ...?- Preguntó Stiles, porque por la forma de sonreír de Allison debía haber más en esa historia.

-Y se me cagó encima. ¿de acuerdo?- Espetó Scott, suspirando.

-Oh Dios.- Derek negaba con la cabeza divertido, riendo entre dientes tras su cerveza.

-¡Deberíais haber visto su cara!- Dijo Allison.

-¡A mi me sorprende que tú pudieras verla!- Dijo Scott, quien a pesar de todo dejaba ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro. -Estaba toda cubierta de caca.-

-Sólo a ti, Scotty ...- Stiles murmuraba divertido, negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno, yo hoy fui bendecido con otra llamada telefónica de la señora Hernández.- Dijo Parrish, recostándose en su silla.

-Me preguntaba cómo lo estaría llevando.- Sonrió el Jefe.

-Oh, lo lleva bien.- Dijo Parrish alegremente.  
-Ya sabe, aparte del hecho de que el presidente volvió a abrir en canal a su hijo ...-

-¿Cuándo parará?- Dijo dramáticamente Kira.

Parrish continuaba explicando las llamadas telefónicas de la señora Hernández cuando Stiles se inclinó un poco más cerca de Derek.  
Derek automáticamente apretó su brazo alrededor de Stiles un poco más, girándose para darle un beso en la sien a Stiles. Este le sonrió mientras miraba a Derek con cariño.

-¿Estás bien?- Le susurró Stiles, con la charla alegre y la risa de sus colegas de fondo.

Derek miró a Stiles un segundo antes de responder con una amplia sonrisa:  
-Perfecto.-

Stiles asintió y se inclinó para presionar sus labios contra los de Derek un momento. Entonces la risa aguda de Kira volvió a llamar su atención y llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Allison meterle un cubito de hielo por la camisa a Parrish y a Parrish casi tirar su silla al levantarse de golpe, a medio camino entre jadeos y risas. Los otros gritaban y hacían el ruido de gatos callejeros peleándose. Incluso su padre se reía tanto que le lloraban los ojos.

Perfecto, Stiles pensó para sí mismo. Había risa llenando sus oídos, su padre sonriendo ante la escena que se desarrollaba delante de él y la cálida presión de Derek a su lado.

Sonrió con cariño a sus compañeros, sus amigos.

Su familia.

Y..... FIN!!!

*****

Bueeeeno, hasta aquí esta preciosa historia que Finduilas escribió.

Ojalá hubiese escrito mas de estos dos pero...

Ya sabéis que la historia original en inglés la podeis encontrar aqui: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1704344/chapters/3628145

Y si os apetece ver las ilustraciones, gifs y fotomontajes la tenéis en Wattapp: http://my.w.tt/UiNb/fZxQCp2YEF

Yo por mi parte solo puedo decir de que he disfruta traduciendola.

Muchas gracias a los que la habéis votado y comentado, ha sido genial comentarla con vosotros

Ahora a ver que traduzco... Seguramente otro Sterek, o quizas un Spirk, o un McDanno jeje, no sé... Ya veremos

Hasta pronto!!

#ResistenciaSterek


End file.
